Magical Fix: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone
by ginalyle
Summary: James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Severus, and Regulus read Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Book 1. Set obviously during the Marauder Era and it will be in their fifth year during Christmas before the pensive incident during OWLS.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I would to start off by saying I love this plot idea I've read many different versions from Harry Potter and Twilight. So if I accidently write something like someone else has already written than I am very sorry. But I think in a way all the stories with this plot are similar in a lot of ways. Otherwise this is my first time ever writing: read the Harry Potter books. My greatest fear with this is repeating lines to much, which I don't like when other stories do that. Or getting writers block/ procrastinating and taking forever which I also don't like. _

_AN2: This Chapter is a repost I changed when the full moon is supposed to be, looked it up and everything!_

It was finally the ending of the last classes and the start of Christmas break. It appeared to be a normal day to all students and staff. The Marauders- James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were exiting the potions class very happy to be free of the stuffy dungeon room.

"So how do you think you did Jamie boy?" Asked Sirius throwing his arm around James shoulder. Causing James to stumble slightly and swinging his backpack that had been on one arm into Lily Evans back. Who had been walking in front of him, turned around slightly to give him a dirty look, which he replied with his usual smirk with a single eyebrow raised. She responded by rolling her eyes and increasing her strides to put more distance between them.

"As good as usual Siri."

"Well then I guess we can assume you finished, got bored and started drawing hearts, flowers, and Lily's initials on the back of your test. " Snickered Remus moving to walk along James other side.

"Hilarious Moony did you come up with that all by your lonesome?"

"Oh Jamie, even Peter could have guessed that conclusion." Sirius mocked, jostling James for his own amusement.

"Hey… wait up!" Yells Peter catching up like usual still trying to place his books in his bag while running.

"Wormy, would you hurry up at this rate dinner is going to be over by the time we get there!" Remus lectured increasing their pace to the great hall.

"In other words Moony is starving like usual." Sirius accused while laughing.

"Now Padfoot you have to remember Moony's furry little problem is tomorrow, he needs to keep his strength up." James explained in a baby voice.

"My apology Moony…"

"Finally we're here; I thought we would never make it." Remus interrupted almost sprinting to their usual seats.

"At least he didn't completely leave us this time; he walked most of the way." Shrugged James seeing the look Sirius was giving him.

20 Minutes Later

Dinner was concluding and the dessert courses were arriving on the tables, along with six pieces of paper.

Sirius was surprisingly the first to notice his.

"What's this?" Questioned Sirius finding the paper under his new spoon, and bringing it into reading distance.

"I'm being summoned to the seventh floor after dinner by Professor Dumbledore." Sirius said answering his own question.

"I got one too." Unanimously stated James and Remus.

"Do you think we're in trouble?" Whispered Remus, squinting in concentration to remember something they could have pulled lately to get in trouble for.

"Nah, Peter didn't get one…. Did you?" Asked James.

"Nope." Peter answered abruptly upset he was being left out of the loop.

The rest of the guys shrugged not knowing what to say. They finished dessert in a hurry, curious to find out what was going on.

Meanwhile down the table Lily going to pick up her bag to leave knocked over her goblet. Which is how she spotted her summons almost about to use it for a towel. While reading the paper, she finally took out her wand to just use a cleaning spell. Curious but figuring it had something to do with her Prefect duties, she set out right away for the seventh floor.

Across the hall in Slytherin both Severus and Regulus were both picking up their papers at the same time going to pick up napkins since they were finished eating. Since they were sitting across from each other without words, they both stood and proceeded to walk with each other to the seventh floor.

Lily was the first to reach the door across from Boris the Bewildered. But stopped in confusion trying to remember if there was ever a door here before. While pondering James, Remus, and Sirius came up to her from behind.

"So Evans been summoned by our dear Headmaster to… tsk-tsk, I'm so disappointed." Sirius shouted startling Lily who had been in deep concentration.

"Knowing you Black, the Headmaster wants me to oversee your newest detention." Shoot back Lily while turning around to confront the boys.

"Here that Progsy it's your lucky day Evan's wants to babysit you, who knows maybe she'll spank you if you beg enough." Sirius joked while slapping James back. This resulted in both James and Lily glaring at him.

"Do you know why we're here Lily?" asked Remus trying to quickly change the topic to avoid a fight.

"No idea Remus, I assume we got the same note to come here after dinner." Lily answered in a calmer tone of voice, turning around back to the door.

"Maybe we could go through the door today?" asked Severus sarcastically having been standing next to Regulus, both unnoticed until now.

With that Lily finally opened the door and the six of them proceeded to walk into the room. The room itself was completely black, the walls, floor, furniture (which included several couch facing each other and a fireplace, several oil lamps, and side tables), and the fireplace were done in several shades of black. The fire in the fireplace was the only white color in the room with purple colored logs crackling and giving plenty of heat to the room.

"Well isn't this just cozy." Sirius said while flipping over the back of the first couch lying across it.

After Regulus last to come into the room, the door slammed shut by itself sealing and then melting into the wall as if it had never been there to begin with.

"Very funny I don't know which one of you idiots though this was one up, but I demand you let me out this insistent." Shouted a very enraged Lily thinking James or Sirius was playing a practical joke.

"I swear Lily we have nothing to do with this…" James voice trailed off feeling the wall with both wand and his other hand, trying to make the door reappear.

Than with a popping sound an envelope and book appeared on the ledge above the fireplace. Remus being the closest picked up both objects to bring to the couch for everyone to look.

_Dear Chosen Fifth Year Students,_

_ You have been picked to change a drastic mistake in magic. A future so grime to effect a world change affects the magic you are personally seeing now. Merlin himself placed this enchantment on all magical beings that if a sharp drop in magical population were to happen, magic in itself is charged with fixing the problem as much as possible if you get my drift. After the Muggle ruler Uther had banished and put to death several magical beings very nearly extinguishing the race. Merlin decided that to insure nothing like it were to ever happen again._

_ The last time this magic was triggered was during the Grindewald incident, what a doosey that had been. So to change the path that would have happened we are sending you several books to read. Learn from the mistakes that were sure to happen, and make a brighter future for everyone._

_ Sincerely Magic_

_P.S. If you haven't figured it out the Headmaster didn't send you._

_P.P.S. I put all of your names down for going home for the holidays so you're not missed and will bring your stuff down later when you decide to go to bed._

_P.P.P.S. You can't leave until your finished with all the books. So I would get reading if I were you! But otherwise the room will provide you with anything you would need or want all you have to do is ask. (With in reason of course.) _

After everyone read the letter, there was complete silence.

"So is anyone else freaked out?" asked a deeply disturbed Remus.

"Yes." Answered everyone.

"Well" Lily stated taking charge, "we better get started; this might be one of the most important things we ever do!" Lily then gestured around her for everyone to start getting comfortable and sat down while pulling the book toward her.

Regulus sat to the right side of the left couch followed by Severus. On the middle couch was Lily then Remus, who was being slightly glared at by James who was next to him on the couch on the right with Sirius.

"I guess I'll read first." Lily stated while flipping the book open noticing there was no book jacket.

"It looks like there are some pages torn out…" mumbled Lily rubbing the jagged remains of what looked possibly six or more pages. Then turning her attention to the title.

**Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone **

**By J.K. Rowling **

"Weird is it one of your relatives James?" asked Remus having a bad feeling about this entire thing.

"None that I know of…" whispered James with a frown since his last name was part of the title already.

**CHAPTER ONE **

**The Boy Who Lived **

"Harry is a boy… who would have thought of such a thing." Sirius joked trying to lighten the mood as much as he could.

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,**

"Dursley…. Where have I heard that name before?" Lily interpreted herself.

**of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. **

"I'm sure they are proud to be stupid boring muggles." Regulus sneered surprising everyone in the room since he hadn't said one word yet, they forget he and Severus were even there.

**They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense. **

"Booooorrrrrringgg…. Lily be a dear and wake me when something interesting happens would ya, sweetie." Sirius whined smiling in Lily's direction, who in turn just glared for the interruption.

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills.**

"Now I'm glad Peter isn't here can you just hear his voice, 'what's a…" Remus started to say but was interrupted by James.

"What's a drill?"

"Never mind I forget he can be just as clueless of all things muggle." Remus stated while pointing his finger at James.

"A drill is a muggle instrument with an edged or pointed end for making holes in hard substances by revolving or by a succession of blows." Sirius said in a bored tone while rolling his eyes. This stunned everyone else, with the exception of his brother Regulus.

"Sirius… how did you know that?" asked a bewildered Remus in astonishment.

"Easy he learned as much about muggles as he could so he could piss off our mother." Answered Regulus like the answer was incredible simple.

**He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache.**

"So that's supposed to be normal, as if." Snorted Sirius.

**Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors.**

This sentence greatly upset Lily who thought this woman sounded an awful lot like her older sister Petunia.

**The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere. **

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it.**

"I think it's drugs." Sirius said with a smirk.

**They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.**

"They'll think who are those fabulous people, I must talk to them, maybe get their autograph because they must be famous." James outlined as if the book had been asking his opinion.

"I can't believe I'm saying this… but I agree with the muggles." Severus said in a horrified tone, looking slightly nauseated.

**Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister,**

At this sentence Lily started a steady chant of _'Please don't be me' 'Or my sister' 'Please don't be ME!' _in her head.To everyone else it appeared she had slightly started rocking back and forth.

**but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be. **

"Well you're in luck people; nobody wants to be like you anyway!" James insisted arguing with the current dialogue.

**The Dursley's shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that. **

"Your just jealous assholes" James muttered.

"Potter we get it, you don't like these people, now would you please shut up." Lily snapped irritated.

**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair. **

"That sounds like a wonderful child." Sirius stated sarcastically.

**None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window. **

"What morons." Severus said which caused the majority of the room to smile, including James.

**At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. **

"Why don't they just take the cereal away from him?" questioned Remus.

"Because the muggle parents are idiots and the child is a brat." Severus answered in a condescending voice.

"**Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive. **

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar — a cat reading a map.**

"Do you think it could be McGonagall?" asked Lily, thinking of her Professor's animagus form.

"Probably" Remus replied.

**For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen — then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light.**

"Oh yeah I see cats reading maps in the light all the time" said Sirius sarcastically.

"Actually we do almost daily…. Just not a map per say." James said after thinking about it.

**Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive — no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs. Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day. **

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks.**

"First he has a problem with us Potters. Now he doesn't like cloaks. I seriously hope this story gets better and fast." James shouted getting way more upset then the situation called for.

**Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes — the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion.**

"Cloaks are the oldest style of clothes you could wear… even in muggle culture….moron." Lily stated.

**He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt —these people were obviously collecting for something… yes, that would be it.**

"Wrong again muggle" Severus replied.

**The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills. **

**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. **

"Oh no not that how will the world keep turning if some muggle can't concentrate on his drills." Sirius said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

**He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead.**

"That is kind odd though… I mean something pretty interesting must be going on though… wizards and witches talking openly on muggle streets… lots of owls that are easily spotted." Lily mumbled sounding very worried. The others straightened up slightly becoming more concerned seeing her logic in what she said.

**Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. **

"Sounds like someone could use anger management classes." Sirius asked rhetorically.

**He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery. **

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying. **

"**The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard —" **

"— **yes, their son, Harry —" **

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it. **

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking… no, he was being stupid. **

"At least you realize you're stupid" Mumbled James.

**Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. **

"What a jerk he doesn't even bother to know his nephews name?" asked a suddenly enraged Lily. This caused the others make sure their wands were in reach knowing when Lily gets upset she tends to fire off curses.

**He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold. There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her — if he'd had a sister like that… but all the same, those people in cloaks… **

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door. **

"**Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell.**

"Now that's shocking I didn't think that guy even knew the word 'sorry'" Remus said mockingly.

**It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last!**

"WOW! Please repeat that Lily?" Sirius insisted jumping to his feet prepared to yank the book out of Lily's hands to read the line himself. After repeating the line again there was a silence.

"But how…?" questioned Regulus first thinking it was impossible. Most of them were lost in thought of a possibility of a future without Voldemort.

**Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!" **

**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off. **

**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination. **

"And when you thought he couldn't possible get anymore stupid he must prove us wrong." Severus said.

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw—and it didn't improve his mood — was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes. **

"**Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly. **

**The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. **

"Definitely McGonagall, I've become quite familiar with that look" James smirked while high fiving Sirius.

**Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife. **

**Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!"). **

"How exciting" someone muttered, causing the others to snicker.

**Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news: **

"_**And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?" **_

"_**Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars!**_

"That sounds awesome how come we've never thought about doing something like that, we should so do that in the great hall when we get out of here!" stated an excited James, grinning about the idea.

_**Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early — it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**_

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters… **

"That's because we're awesome." Stated James, leaving no doubt of how much he believed himself.

**Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er — Petunia, dear — you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?" **

**As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister. **

"**No," she said sharply. "Why?" **

"**Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls… shooting stars… and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today…" **

"**So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley. **

"What a pleasant woman, I feel sorry for whoever her sister is?" said James forgetting that whoever the woman is married into his family.

"**Well, I just thought… maybe… it was something to do with… you know… her crowd." **

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son — he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?" **

"**I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly. **

"**What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?" **

"**Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me." **

"There is NOTHING wrong with the name Harry, in fact I really like it!" said Lily upset because if this was her sister which she suspected, than both Lily and her son Harry were being insulted every other line.

"**Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree." **

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something. **

**Was he imagining things? **

"But you can't be imagining it because you don't believe in an imagination remember stupid muggle" said a smug Severus.

**Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did… if it got out that they were related to a pair of — well, he didn't think he could bear it. **

**The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind… He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on — he yawned and turned over — it couldn't affect them… **

**How very wrong he was. **

"Why must we be tortured." Muttered Regulus quite bored again.

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all. **

"I'm thinking either piss break or she saw a mouse?" wondered Sirius out loud.

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground.**

"Anyone care to bet on who it could be?" asked Sirius thinking to make this chapter a little more interesting since the news about Voldemort.

"Sure I bet five sickles on it being me." James said with a grin.

"Why not… five as well, but on Dumbledore." Lily said surprising the room.

"You feeling well Evans, I don't think I've ever seen you bet before?" questioned Sirius.

"That's because I don't hang out with you Black, duh" Replied Lily. Both Sirius and Regulus bet Lily's idea. While Remus and surprising Severus went with James since Potter's last name had been mentioned so many times so far.

**The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed. **

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. **

"Pay up suckers." Sirius laughed holding out his hand toward James.

"When we get out of here sure, if I remember" said James.

"I'll remind you don't worry" Replied Lily smiling.

**He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. **

"I always wondered if someone punched him and if so who?" asked Remus in wonder not expecting a reply.

**This man's name was Albus Dumbledore. **

"No kidding book a little behind the times, aren't we." Sneered Severus still upset about losing the bet.

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known." **

**He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. **

"I didn't know the Headmaster smoked, did you guys?" asked James.

"Dude be smarter" said Sirius, while everyone looked at James like he was insane.

**He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again — the next lamp flickered into darkness. **

"I totally want that for my birthday, I hope you're listening to this James-Remus" enunciated Sirius excitedly.

**Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it. **

"**Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall." **

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled. **

"**How did you know it was me?" she asked. **

"**My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly." **

The statement made everyone laugh including the Slytherins.

"**You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall. **

"**All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here." **

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily. **

"**Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no — even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls… shooting stars… Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent — I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense." **

"I couldn't agree with you more McGonagall." James said still harboring a slight grudge against Diggle for asking out Lily last year to Hogsmeade.

"**You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years." **

"**I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors." **

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?" **

"**It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore.**

"That wasn't exactly yes though was it… figures it was too good to be true." Muttered Regulus, stating what everyone was thinking out loud.

"**We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?" **

"**A what?" **

"**A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of." **

"I guess the Professor got sick of trying to give everyone licorice wands." James snickered, having been asked many times if he would like one from the Headmaster.

"**No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone —" **

"**My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense — for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort." **

"I completely agree." James said nodding his head in agreement as well.

**Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name." **

"**I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of." **

"**You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have." **

"**Only because you're too — well —noble to use them." **

"**It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs." **

"Do you think McGonagall might have a crush on Dumbledore?" asked Remus smirking.

"Bam chicka wah wah." Sirius said while raising his eyebrows up and down.

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what they're saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?" **

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer. **

"**What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are — are — that they're — dead." **

Lily dropped the book after this, followed by the room being completely silent.

"Well lets think about this logically" started Sirius, "We got these books to change the future right… so that's what we all will definitely do… there's no way this is going to happen mate." Sirius finished than gave James a man hug.

"I don't know what part I find more disturbing the fact I'm dead or the fact I married Potter and had a baby" stated a very stunned Lily not quite grasping either thing fully. Lily picked up the book than and continued to read on.

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped. **

"**Lily and James… I can't believe it… I didn't want to believe it… Oh, Albus…" **

"I didn't know Minnie cared so much… we should give her a break or something I guess" mumbled James to himself trying not to think to hard about his fate.

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know… I know…" he said heavily. **

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But he couldn't.**

"That's unbelievable…"Remus said as shocked as the others.

**He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke — and that's why he's gone." **

"I have no doubt that your son is going to be a very famous wizard… more famous than you could ever be." Finished Sirius while patting James on the back, which was just happy that his son was alive at all. Lily was silently crying to herself but the others were unaware that they were happy tears due to her son's survival.

**Dumbledore nodded glumly. **

"**It's — it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done… all the people he's killed… he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding… of all the things to stop him… but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?" **

"**We can only guess." said Dumbledore. "We may never know." **

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?" **

"**Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?" **

"That's what the rest of us would like to know as well" said Sirius.

"**I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now." **

At this Lily dropped the book again and proceeded to stand up and start walking back and forth while raising her hands into fists.

"No, no, No, NO, NO, NOOOOO!" Lily screamed, "He can NOT bring my child to live with those people! I don't care if it's my sister! They will make his life miserable! Ever since I was accepted into Hogwarts she has hated me! Like it's my fault she can't do magic!" Lily continued to rave.

"Lily, honey maybe you should calm down a little…" James tried to say but was interrupted by Lily.

"AND YOU" Lily screamed pointing at Sirius, who mouthed me while pointing at himself just to clarify she was indeed screaming at him. "Where are YOU? Knowing this idiot" pointing now at James, "I expect he has somehow brain washed me into making you Godfather, which means why AREN'T YOU TAKING CARE OF MY BABY!" Lily finished screaming, waiting for Sirius's reply to whether she was going to attack him or not.

"Well if I have to guess maybe I am trying to avenge you both somehow…" Sirius trailed off, quite scared by the look on Lily's face.

"Wrong answer" Lily whispered which was much more terrifying than screaming. Then she foregoing her wand jumped Sirius and started to hit him several times in the arms and chest areas. Sirius not wanting to hurt her merely raised his arms to protect his face. James was the one to come from the side and pull Lily into his lap to restrain her from hurting Sirius anymore. This gesture was enough to make Lily calm down enough to burst into tears crying, turning and crying into James chest, which started rubbing her back in a soothing manner.

"So Padfoot want to be the Godfather?" James whispered to Sirius.

"Totally, thanks mate!" whispered Sirius back smiling and holding up his thumbs.

Lily hearing this conversation sat up finally, glared at James, smacking his arm than standing making her way back to her original seat to finish reading.

"**You don't mean – you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore — you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son — I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!" **

"Dumbledore has completely lost his mind honestly leaving my son with them" muttered a clearly still upset Lily.

"**It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter." **

"A letter, the least you could do, would be to knock and explain in person" Said James starting to get just as upset as Lily with every word.

"**A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous — a legend — I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future **

"That's a little cool." James whispered to Sirius holding his hand up in gesture of how cool he thought it was.

— **there will be books written about Harry — every child in our world will know his name!" **

"**Exactly." said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?" **

"That is the most stupid statement I think I have ever heard the Headmaster ever say" said Lily. "So by his own admission its better if my son if abused and unloved, if there is even a slight chance he could become spoiled." Lily was going to make sure that this would never happen even if she had to somehow blackmail the Minister of Magic.

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes — yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it. **

"**Hagrid's bringing him." **

"**You think it —wise — to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?" **

"**I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore. **

"**I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to — what was that?" **

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky — and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them. **

"Hagrid owns a flying motorcycle, now that's awesome" Sirius said, "I also change my mind if you can somehow get that for me instead of the lighter thingy, for my birthday, I will except that for every birthday and Christmas gift for at least five or six years!" Sirius begged while bouncing up and down in his seat.

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild — long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets. **

"**Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?" **

"**Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me.**

"YES" screamed Sirius while physically expressing his excitement.

**I've got him, sir." **

"**No problems, were there?" **

"**No, sir — house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol." **

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

"My baby has a cut on his forehead and you people are gawking at him and not fixing it!" Lily snarled at the book in her arms.

"**Is that where —?" whispered Professor McGonagall. **

"**Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever." **

"**Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?" **

"**Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well — give him here, Hagrid — we'd better get this over with." **

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house. **

"**Could I — could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog. **

"At least one of them is showing some proper emotion of leaving my baby with my evil sister" Lily said still upset.

"**Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "You'll wake the Muggles!" **

"Oh yes let's worry about the muggles and not the sleeping baby you're going to abandon on a porch." Muttered James mentally taking back all the nice things he had thought about McGonagall before.

"**S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it —Lily an' James dead — an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles —" **

"**Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out. **

Lily merely shook her head, a little disgusted at the three of them.

"**Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations." **

"**Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I best get this bike away. G'night, Professor McGonagall — Professor Dumbledore, sir." **

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night. **

"**I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply. **

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four. **

"**Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone. **

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley… **

"I'm almost surprised she didn't leave him at an orphanage… maybe Dumbledore is paying her" mumbled Lily.

"I knew that brat was going to be trouble…" muttered James as well.

**He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter — the boy who lived!"**

"Well wasn't that pleasant." Lily sarcastically said while thrusting the book sharply into Severus arms on the couch to her right so she didn't have to hold it anymore.

"I guess I'll read next then…" Severus whispered to himself not wanting Lily upset with him also.

"I swear I will never forgive her if she lets them hurt my baby." Lily promised out loud to herself.

"I wonder when we go out." asked James curiously. Lily looked at him stunned having although already bonded with her future child not given a second thought of being married to James to conceive said child.

"I think you should get reading Snape, I think we might be able to get through two more chapters at our pace before we'll want to go to bed." Remus said gesturing in Severus's direction to start.

_Please Review_. _Thank You_.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus reluctantly agreed to read not wanting Lily to be upset with him for refusing.

**CHAPTER TWO **

**The Vanishing Glass**

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this… oh right because he's a Potter too?" Lily muttered to the room.

**Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets — but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house, too. **

"I knew it… how could she…"mumbled Lily looking very sad staring into the fireplace. James, Sirius, and Remus looked just as upset but choose not to say anything.

**Yet Harry Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day. **

"**Up! Get up! Now!" **

**Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again. **

"**Up!" she screeched.**

"Your sister sounds like a bitch, Lily." Stated Sirius, which Lily replied by nodding.

**Harry heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. He rolled onto his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. **

"Do you think maybe he remembers…?" whispered Lily very worried if Harry remembered them being murdered.

"I don't think so…" said Remus trying to be reassuring, "He probably has a vague memory of Sirius riding him around maybe."

**He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before. **

**His aunt was back outside the door. **

"**Are you up yet?" she demanded. **

"**Nearly," said Harry. **

"**Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."**

"Why don't you cook it yourself bitch, my son isn't your slave." James yelled, "And Duddy is a much more stupid name than Harry anyway." James finished, this made Lily smile at him finally.

**Harry groaned. **

"**What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door. **

"**Nothing, nothing…" **

**Dudley's birthday — how could he have forgotten? Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on.**

"I don't know whether I should be happy he's not afraid of spiders or disturbed that he's become so desensitized he can just pull one off a sock and keep going." James said confused.

"I'm more worried about him getting socks from under his bed and not from a dresser." Lily insisted after James.

**Harry was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where he slept. **

At this statement Lily looked like she was capable of murder if her sister were to appear before her.

"My son sleeps in a cupboard!" Lily so outraged could barely get the words out she was so mad. Making the others wish they would have taken away her wand before the chapter started.

"Don't worry Lily, this will NEVER happen, I promise." James said trying to calm her down and suppress his own anger at the situation.

**When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike. Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise — unless of course it involved punching somebody. Dudley's favorite punching bag was Harry,**

Both James and Lily we're glaring at the book, making Severus feel very uncomfortable. Sirius appeared to be writing something down on a piece of paper.

**but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast. **

"Good job, Harry" James said very proud of his son.

**Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age. He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's, and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was. **

"My poor little boy." Lily whimpered, finally letting go of her anger a little for sadness.

**Harry had a thin face, knobby knees, black hair, and bright green eyes. **

"Not to worry Lily, that was exactly how James looked at that age, don't you remember him first year?" asked Sirius trying to comfort Lily a little.

"I guess so…" Lily didn't look that reassured.

**He wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose. **

"They could get him new glasses at least or keep their awful son from hitting him." Lily was back to anger again.

"We totally need to teach your son to fight." Sirius whispered to James, who nodded in reply.

**The only thing Harry liked about his own appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning. He had had it as long as he could remember, and the first question he could ever remember asking his Aunt Petunia was how he had gotten it. **

"**In the car crash when your parents died," she had said. **

"Lying Bitch" James muttered.

"**And don't ask questions." **

**Don't ask questions — that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys. **

**Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon. **

"**Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting. **

"Asshole" James was getting pretty sick of these muggles that he's never even met yet.

**About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way — all over the place. **

"Potter trait I assume?" Lily asked while looking pointedly at James head.

"Afraid so" James replied not sorry at all.

**Harry was frying eggs**

"Look James Harry can cook without burning down a kitchen, maybe you can learn something." Remus said remembering last summer when he had tried to cook dinner for his parents as a surprise without the house-elves.

**by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel — Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig. **

At this everyone burst into laughter effectively lightening the mood in the room.

"Your son's hilarious Prongs, looks like he could be a Marauder in the making." Sirius said after he was done laughing.

**Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell. **

"**Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. **

"**That's two less than last year." **

"Now that is the definition of a spoiled brat." Remus said disgusted.

"**Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mummy and Daddy." **

"**All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face. Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over.**

"What a brat if that was my kid, I would start taking away the presents, you know what I mean." Severus asked which everyone nodded in agreement.

**Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right" **

**Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty… thirty…" **

"It looks like your nephew is an idiot Lily" Severus stated.

"Tell me something I don't know" Lily replied.

"**Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia. **

"**Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel.**

"**All right then." **

**Uncle Vernon chuckled. **

"**Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair. **

"I think how they make excuses for his behavior makes them worse than Dudley himself." Sirius chimed in.

**At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR.**

Before James could open his mouth Remus interrupted, "No we're not going to explain every muggle thing to you James it would take too long. If you still want to know when we leave look it up than okay?" James nodded sensing how irritated Remus was.

**He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried. **

"**Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him." She jerked her head in Harry's direction. **

"His name is Harry bitch." Sirius muttered.

**Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Harry's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, Harry was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Harry hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made him look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned. **

"**Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he'd planned this. Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again. **

"Why can't you just take him with you, cheap-skates?" James muttered this time.

"**We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested. **

"**Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy." **

**The Dursleys often spoke about Harry like this, as though he wasn't there — or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug. **

"I swear Tuney I will make you pay for this!" Lily promised out loud to herself.

"**What about what's-her-name, your friend — Yvonne?" **

"**On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia. **

"**You could just leave me here," Harry put in hopefully (he'd be able to watch what he wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer). **

**Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon. **

"**And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled. **

"It's not like he's going to blow up the house" said James.

"**I won't blow up the house," said Harry, but they weren't listening. **

"**I suppose we could take him to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "… and leave him in the car…" **

"That's horrible, I've read about people suffocating in cars when it gets to hot like that." Lily shouted outraged at the idea.

"**That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone…" **

"What great priorities you have Dursley." James sneered.

**Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying — it had been years since he'd really cried — but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted. **

"SSSpppoooiiillleeedddd" Sirius echoed.

"We know Black shut up" Severus insisted.

"**Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him. **

"**I… don't… want… him… t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "He always sp-spoils everything!" He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms. **

**Just then, the doorbell rang — "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically — and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. **

"I bet he's a kiss ass." James snickered at his own joke.

**Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. **

"Hey doesn't that sound familiar Potter?"Severus asked looking up from his book at James.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" James asked back confused.

"Oh but don't you, see your Dudley, and I suppose rat-boy can be the missing member of your team after all he kinda resembles a rat." Severus mocked. At this James took out his wand prepared for a fight.

"That's enough both of you. You get back to reading." Lily pointed at Severus, "And you," pointing at James, "maybe you should think about how much your son is being bullied and how you act to the population of Hogwarts." Making James feel properly chastised for his past actions.

**Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once. **

**Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life. His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside. **

"**I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's,**

"That's disgusting who wants that up close to their face?" asked Sirius.

"**I'm warning you now, boy — any funny business, anything at all — and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas." **

"I'm pretty sure everything their doing to my baby is considered illegal, where is Social Services?" Lily asked outraged.

"**I'm not going to do anything," said Harry, "honestly…" **

**But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him. No one ever did. The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry and it was just no good telling the Dursleys he didn't make them happen. **

**Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barbers looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his bangs, which she left "to hide that horrible scar."**

"That's sounds horrible." James whispered while stroking his own hair.

**Dudley had laughed himself silly at Harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and taped glasses. Next morning, however, he had gotten up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off.**

"Good job son, an excellent show of magic." James gushed proud of his son.

**He had been given a week in his cupboard for this, even though he had tried to explain that he couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly. **

**Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange puff balls).**

"Eww…" Sirius said, he was known to always care for his clothes and image the most of the Marauders.

**The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harry. Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, Harry wasn't punished. **

**On the other hand, he'd gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney. **

"That is awesome whether he flew or apparated at his age to move his body in any fashion is a great deal of magic at that age" Complimented Regulus surprising the group.

**The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from Harry's headmistress telling them Harry had been climbing school buildings. But all he'd tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard) was jump behind the big trash cans outside the kitchen doors. Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in mid-jump. **

**But today, nothing was going to go wrong.**

"Famous last words" Remus said.

**It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, his cupboard, or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living room. **

**While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, Harry, the bank, and Harry were just a few of his favorite subjects. **

"Must he keep bringing up how much of an asshole he is?" asked Sirius not surprised that Dursley with his anger issues likes to complain.

**This morning, it was motorcycles. **

"There is nothing wrong with motorcycles, which you're still getting me one hopefully." Sirius gestured at James with his puppy eyes, who ignored him.

"I just hope he doesn't mention his dream" begged James.

"… **roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them. "I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Harry, remembering suddenly. "It was flying." **

"Bad move son, bad move." James winced already feeling sorry for his son's mistake at bringing up the dream.

**Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beet with a mustache: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!" **

"Over reaction much" Sirius mumbled.

**Dudley and Piers sniggered. **

"**I know they don't," said Harry. "It was only a dream." **

**But he wished he hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than his asking questions, it was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon — they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas. **

"Your family is kind of delusional isn't it Evans?" asked Sirius.

"No Black as of the end of the first page of this story, I don't have a sister." Lily glared at the reminder that this person was supposed to be blood-related to her.

**It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice pop. It wasn't bad, either, Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond. **

This produced a few chuckles but not much since they were all still tense from what was sure to come next.

**Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting him. They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbockers glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finish the first. **

"Gee how nice, your son gets a treat by being allowed to eat leftovers." Sirius stated sarcastically.

**Harry felt, afterward, that he should have known it was all too good to last. **

"That's what we were afraid of…"James whispered.

**After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can — but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep. **

**Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils. **

"**Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge. **

"**Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on. **

"**This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away. **

**Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself — no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least he got to visit the rest of the house. **

"That's kind of sweet in a way," Lily said happily proud. "He still feels empathy for animals worse off than him even with what he's been through."

**The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's. **

**It winked.**

"That's creepy" said Sirius, followed by the others nodding in agreement.

**Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too. **

"Prongs your kid is winking with a snake." Sirius repeated.

"Yes I know Padfoot; I just heard you don't need to repeat it." James said wondering where this was going.

**The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly: **

"**I get that all the time." **

"**I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying." **

**The snake nodded vigorously. **

"Prongs, Prongs, your son just talked to the snake and it understood him!" Yelled Sirius incase James didn't understand.

"I know Padfoot I can HEAR!" James yelled back.

"But how can your son be a parseltongue, their supposed to be hereditary aren't they?" asked Regulus staring shocked back and forth at James and Lily.

"They are which is very odd indeed, I mean neither of you are parseltongue right?" asked Severus.

"Not I and I think I would know." James answered looking at Lily.

"Well I'm muggleborn so that isn't possible right?" asked Lily in return.

"Well parseltongue is a heredity passed down to all of Salazar's descendents… so unless you were from a squib line which I extremely doubt…" Severus trailed off thinking of the possibilities.

"I have an idea." Sirius said, "what if this is from his scar thingy… I mean like when Voldemort cursed Harry it gave him some extra stuff by accident… cause Voldemort is a parseltongue right?"

"The idea has some merit." Severus said surprised to be agreeing with Sirius, "and yeah he's a parseltongue."

"**Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked. **

**The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it. **

**Boa Constrictor, Brazil. **

"**Was it nice there?" **

**The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see — so you've never been to Brazil?" **

"Is that what bred in captivity means?" Severus asked sarcastically.

"Oh hush." Lily said in retaliation, already defense about anything to do with Harry.

**As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump. "DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!" **

**Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could. **

"Waddling, man that's a really fat kid." Sirius said laughing.

"**Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs. Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor.**

"Hit him back Harry!" yelled Lily surprising everyone.

"But Lily-flower what happened to violence doesn't solve anything?" asked James.

"Well this doesn't count the brat deserves it!" Lily replied deciding that this situation called for retaliation.

**What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened — one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror. **

**Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished. **

"Oh vanishing glass, I get it now." Sirius said out of nowhere, referencing the title of the chapter.

"Seriously, Sirius, you don't say!" mocked Remus.

**The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits. **

**As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come… Thanksss, amigo."**

"Well I guess that definitely confirms the parseltongue thing." Sirius muttered.

**The keeper of the reptile house was in shock. **

"**But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?" **

**The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harry had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death.**

"What liars, but I guess it's not too much of a surprise." Remus mumbled.

**But worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?" **

"Why that little-"Lily was interrupted by Severus begging, "Lily I am almost done please stop talking we know."

**Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go — cupboard — stay — no meals," before he collapsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy. **

"Alcoholic, asshole, abusing my baby…" Lily muttered, "Sorry Severus" after seeing the look he gave her for interrupting again.

**Harry lay in his dark cupboard much later, wishing he had a watch. He didn't know what time it was and he couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food. **

"My poor baby" Lily whispered.

**He'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as he could remember, ever since he'd been a baby and his parents had died in that car crash. He couldn't remember being in the car when his parents had died. Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on his forehead. **

At this everyone looked every depressed, except Lily who started silently crying again this time the room conjured up a box of tissues for her.

**This, he supposed, was the crash, though he couldn't imagine where all the green light came from. He couldn't remember his parents at all.**

At this James needed some of the tissues as well, because he had 'something in his eye'.

**His aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house. **

**When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away,**

"Why am I not there?" whispered Sirius to himself.

**but it had never happened; the Dursleys were his only family. Yet sometimes he thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know him. Very strange strangers they were, too. A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to him once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. After asking Harry furiously if he knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at him once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Harry tried to get a closer look. **

"If they could apparate, than they just came around to gock at my son." James was getting quite pissed at how his son was being treated in the future.

**At school, Harry had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.**

"That's the end!" Severus said happy to give the book to Regulus to read.

_Thank You for the reviews! _

_I really appreciate it!_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: I did some research since I found out the years of when this would be taking place and looked up the date to see when the full moon would be. It's supposed to be the next night from this chapter so I'm going to rewrite the line in Chapter 1 to say it's going to happen to tomorrow. It's important for the next night in the story. Thought I would explain since I don't like it in stories where the author forgot they already had the characters say or do something over again._

_Thank You for the Reviews!_

Regulus started reading hoping to get through it as painlessly as possible.

**CHAPTER THREE **

**Letters From No One **

"I'm just gonna take a wild guess and say that it's going to be his Hogwarts letter." Regulus said sarcastically.

"Well duh, it's his acceptance letter but I'm more concerned that it said _letters _not letter?" questioned Remus being the only one to catch the plural.

**The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned Harry his longest-ever punishment.**

Cue angry mob sounds from the group.

**By the time he was allowed out of his cupboard again, the summer holidays had started and Dudley had already broken his new video camera, crashed his remote control airplane, and, first time out on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs. Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches. **

"And I bet the little brat didn't even care or apologize." James yelled.

"You're wrong Jamie." Sirius surprised everyone with disagreeing, "their nothing little about the moron."

**Harry was glad school was over, but there was no escaping Dudley's gang,**

"Now doesn't that sound familiar" sneered Severus while glaring at James.

**who visited the house every single day. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon were all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader.**

"Almost identical" Severus continued but was being ignored.

**The rest of them were all quite happy to join in Dudley's favorite sport: Harry Hunting.**

"Although I hate this boy that I refuse to acknowledge as my nephew, I agree with Severus this is like karma of how you've been treating people." Lily said while now glaring at James, making him squirm a little in shame.

**This was why Harry spent as much time as possible out of the house, wandering around and thinking about the end of the holidays, where he could see a tiny ray of hope. When September came he would be going off to secondary school and, for the first time in his life, he wouldn't be with Dudley. Dudley had been accepted at Uncle Vernon's old private school, Smeltings.**

"Smeltings are you kidding me… this is just too stupid to be true." Regulus looked down at the page in amusement.

**Piers Polkiss was going there too. Harry, on the other hand, was going to Stonewall High, the local public school. Dudley thought this was very funny. **

"**They stuff people's heads down the toilet the first day at Stonewall," he told Harry. "Want to come upstairs and practice?"**

"You better not touch my son!" Lily threatened, scaring the others.

"**No, thanks," said Harry. "The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it — it might be sick."**

The whole group burst into laughter at this, Sirius the only one to comment, "definitely a marauder."

**Then he ran, before Dudley could work out what he'd said. **

"Well then he should have plenty of time, I doubt he can work it out" Said Severus.

**One day in July, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings uniform, leaving Harry at Mrs. Figg's. Mrs. Figg wasn't as bad as usual. It turned out she'd broken her leg tripping over one of her cats, and she didn't seem quite as fond of them as before.**

"That's because cats are evil." Sirius said of course being fond of dogs.

"Cat's are not evil, their cute and smarter than you." Lily retaliated being a cat lover.

**She let Harry watch television and gave him a bit of chocolate cake that tasted as though she'd had it for several years. **

"Now the stupid lady that can't look where she's going is trying to poison my son" Muttered Lily.

**That evening, Dudley paraded around the living room for the family in his brand-new uniform. Smeltings' boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats called boaters.**

"Tailcoats…. Knickerbockers….. and straw hats" Sirius could barely repeat the words from laughing so much, which caused the others to laugh at him not that he noticed.

**They also carried knobbly sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking. This was supposed to be good training for later life. **

"What morons would give children weapons" Asked Remus.

"Well given how violent these muggles already are I'm sure this is a measure so they don't use something sharper." Regulus replied hoping to hurry along his chapter.

**As he looked at Dudley in his new knickerbockers, Uncle Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and said she couldn't believe it was her Ickle Dudleykins,**

After everyone laughed at how stupid the name was, James said, "and I thought she couldn't top popkins and sweetum from the last chapter."

**he looked so handsome and grown-up. Harry didn't trust himself to speak. He thought two of his ribs might already have cracked from trying not to laugh. **

"I would have laughed, what more could they do." Mumbled James making himself more upset again.

**There was a horrible smell in the kitchen the next morning when Harry went in for breakfast. It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. He went to have a look. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in gray water. **

"**What's this?" he asked Aunt Petunia. Her lips tightened as they always did if he dared to ask a question. **

"**Your new school uniform," she said. **

**Harry looked in the bowl again. **

"**Oh," he said, "I didn't realize it had to be so wet." **

"**Don't be stupid," snapped Aunt Petunia.**

"Don't call my son stupid, Bitch!" yelled James and Lily in unison.

"**I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old things gray for you. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've finished." **

"I doubt it, cheapskates" Muttered Sirius.

**Harry seriously doubted this, but thought it best not to argue. He sat down at the table and tried not to think about how he was going to look on his first day at Stonewall High — like he was wearing bits of old elephant skin, probably.**

"Someone should call the fashion police on her." Shouted Sirius really upset about the clothes.

"You know there's no such thing as the fashion police right Sirius" Asked Lily looking at Sirius like he was crazier than she realized.

"Well the regular police whatever, she should still go to jail" Sirius whined. 

**Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from Harry's new uniform. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smelting stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table. **

**They heard the click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the doormat. **

"I bet he's going to make Harry get it." James suggested hoping to make some easy money.

"Duh." Everyone else said at the same time.

"**Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper. **

"**Make Harry get it." **

"**Get the mail, Harry." **

"**Make Dudley get it." **

"**Poke him with your Smelting stick, Dudley." **

"Asshole" was muttered by everyone.

**Harry dodged the Smelting stick and went to get the mail. Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill, and — **_**a letter for Harry**_**. **

"Finally, man that took forever." Sirius exaggerated which caused Regulus to glare at him.

"Well it's mostly your fault for interrupting isn't it?" Sirius only rolled his eyes in response.

**Harry picked it up and stared at it, his heart twanging like a giant elastic band. No one, ever, in his whole life, had written to him.**

Everyone looked upset but nobody commented.

**Who would? He had no friends, no other relatives — he didn't belong to the library, so he'd never even got rude notes asking for books back. Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake: **

**Mr. H. Potter **

**The Cupboard under the Stairs **

"If his cupboard is on the letter shouldn't someone at the school do something!" yelled Lily.

"It's auto-mated they don't even look at the letters, it's all done with a magical quill" Explained Regulus hoping to calm down Lily.

**4 Privet Drive **

**Little Whinging **

**Surrey **

**The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp. **

**Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H. **

"He sure notice's a lot of detail, I bet he would be good in potions, he probably inherited that from you" Said Severus to Lily who thanked him.

"**Hurry up, boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke.**

"Hilarious" Sirius muttered.

**Harry went back to the kitchen, still staring at his letter.**

"Bad move son, you should have either opened it in the hall or hid it and opened it later." James said looking upset for what was sure to come next.

**He handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, sat down, and slowly began to open the yellow envelope. **

**Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust, and flipped over the postcard. **

"**Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia. "Ate a funny whelk…" **

"**Dad!" said Dudley suddenly. "Dad, Harry's got something!"**

"Fat-ass brat" Lily said angrily folding her arms, also causing James to stare at her partly in agreement and in lust finding it hot when she's angry at anyone but him.

**Harry was on the point of unfolding his letter, which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope, when it was jerked sharply out of his hand by Uncle Vernon. **

Mostly everyone mumbled but Sirius started writing on his paper again.

"**That's mine!" said Harry, trying to snatch it back. **

"**Who'd be writing to you?" sneered Uncle Vernon, shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it. His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the grayish white of old porridge. **

"Ewww, old porridge, that's just nasty" Shouted a nauseated Remus, causing the Lily, Severus, and Regulus to give him weird looks.

"Don't mind him he has food issue's" explained Sirius not really explaining.

"**P-P-Petunia!" he gasped. **

**Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it, but Uncle Vernon held it high out of his reach. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a choking noise. **

"**Vernon! Oh my goodness — Vernon!" **

"Really this is just ridiculous, Tuna I'm going to make you pay for this." Lily shouted again.

**They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Harry and Dudley were still in the room. Dudley wasn't used to being ignored. He gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his Smelting stick. **

"**I want to read that letter," he said loudly. **

"**I want to read it," said Harry furiously, "as it's mine." **

"**Get out, both of you," croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope. **

**Harry didn't move. **

"**I WANT MY LETTER!" he shouted. **

"Go Harry!" shouted everyone.

"**Let me see it!" demanded Dudley. **

"**OUT!" roared Uncle Vernon, and he took both Harry and Dudley by the scruffs of their necks and threw them into the hall, slamming the kitchen door behind them. Harry and Dudley promptly had a furious but silent fight over who would listen at the keyhole; Dudley won, so Harry, his glasses dangling from one ear, lay flat on his stomach to listen at the crack between door and floor. **

"**Vernon," Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, "look at the address — how could they possibly know where he sleeps? You don't think they're watching the house?" **

"**Watching — spying — might be following us," muttered Uncle Vernon wildly.**

"If there are people watching the house they better not be mentioned since they should have done something, like arrest you both" Muttered Lily to herself.

"**But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want —" **

**Harry could see Uncle Vernon's shiny black shoes pacing up and down the kitchen. **

"**No," he said finally. "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer… Yes, that's best… we won't do anything…" **

"**But —" **

"**I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took him in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?" **

"Stamp out… STAMP OUT." Lily screamed, while the others shouted looking outraged.

**That evening when he got back from work, Uncle Vernon did something he'd never done before; he visited Harry in his cupboard. **

"I'm surprised the bastard could fit." Severus said the others to upset to talk.

"**Where's my letter?" said Harry, the moment Uncle Vernon had squeezed through the door. "Who's writing to me?" **

"**No one. It was addressed to you by mistake," said Uncle Vernon shortly. "I have burned it." **

"**It was not a mistake," said Harry angrily, "it had my cupboard on it." **

"**SILENCE!" yelled Uncle Vernon, and a couple of spiders fell from the ceiling. He took a few deep breaths and then forced his face into a smile, which looked quite painful. **

"I hope it was" someone muttered.

"**Er — yes, Harry — about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking… you're really getting a bit big for it… we think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom.**

"SECOND BEDROOM are you kidding me! They gave their fat-ass son two rooms and put my son in a cupboard, I know this shouldn't surprise me at this point but reallllyyyy!" shouted Lily her throat starting to hurt her from all the yelling.

"**Why?" said Harry. **

"**Don't ask questions!" snapped his uncle. "Take this stuff upstairs, now." **

**The Dursleys' house had four bedrooms:**

"FOUR!" yelled James just as pissed as Lily.

**one for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, one for visitors (usually Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge), one where Dudley slept, and one where Dudley kept all the toys and things that wouldn't fit into his first bedroom. It only took Harry one trip upstairs to move everything he owned from the cupboard to this room.**

"Pathetic, these muggles should be sent to Azkaban." Regulus suggested.

**He sat down on the bed and stared around him. Nearly everything in here was broken. The month-old video camera was lying on top of a small, working tank Dudley had once driven over the next door neighbor's dog;**

"Defiantly Azkaban!" yelled Sirius.

**in the corner was Dudley's first-ever television set, which he'd put his foot through when his favorite program had been canceled; there was a large birdcage, which had once held a parrot that Dudley had swapped at school for a real air rifle,**

"At least the bird was able to escape alive." Remus said trying to lighten the mood a little.

**which was up on a shelf with the end all bent because Dudley had sat on it. Other shelves were full of books. They were the only things in the room that looked as though they'd never been touched.**

"Surprise, surprise the moron doesn't like to read." Severus muttered causing the others to laugh.

**From downstairs came the sound of Dudley bawling at his mother, "I don't want him in there… I need that room… make him get out…" **

**Harry sighed and stretched out on the bed. Yesterday he'd have given anything to be up here. Today he'd rather be back in his cupboard with that letter than up here without it. **

**Next morning at breakfast, everyone was rather quiet. Dudley was in shock. He'd screamed, whacked his father with his Smelting stick, been sick on purpose, kicked his mother, and thrown his tortoise through the greenhouse roof, and he still didn't have his room back. Harry was thinking about this time yesterday and bitterly wishing he'd opened the letter in the hall.**

"Told ya so." James said, causing the others to stare at him.

**Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept looking at each other darkly. **

**When the mail arrived, Uncle Vernon, who seemed to be trying to be nice to Harry,**

"I think the muggle might be sick or something, you think" Said Regulus.

**made Dudley go and get it. They heard him banging things with his Smelting stick all the way down the hall. Then he shouted, "There's another one! 'Mr. H. Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive —'" **

"He really really is stupid, why would you yell that out." Severus whined since the book was giving him a headache.

**With a strangled cry, Uncle Vernon leapt from his seat and ran down the hall, Harry right behind him. Uncle Vernon had to wrestle Dudley to the ground to get the letter from him, which was made difficult by the fact that Harry had grabbed Uncle Vernon around the neck from behind.**

"That's not going to end well…" James trailed off trying not to picture his son getting hurt.

**After a minute of confused fighting, in which everyone got hit a lot by the Smelting stick, Uncle Vernon straightened up, gasping for breath, with Harry's letter clutched in his hand. **

"**Go to your cupboard — I mean, your bedroom," he wheezed at Harry. "Dudley — go — just go." **

**Harry walked round and round his new room. Someone knew he had moved out of his cupboard they seemed to know he hadn't received his first letter. Surely that meant they'd try again? And this time he'd make sure they didn't fail. He had a plan. **

**The repaired alarm clock rang at six o'clock the next morning. Harry turned it off quickly and dressed silently. He mustn't wake the Dursleys. He stole downstairs without turning on any of the lights. **

**He was going to wait for the postman on the corner of Privet Drive and get the letters for number four first. His heart hammered as he crept across the dark hall toward the front door — **

"**AAAAARRRGH!" **

This part Regulus screamed making everyone jump, getting back at them for all the interruptions, than laughing at theirs expressions.

**Harry leapt into the air; he'd trodden on something big and squashy on the doormat — something alive! **

"It's probably the bastard" Sneered Lily making Severus's expression perfectly.

**Lights clicked on upstairs and to his horror Harry realized that the big, squashy something had been his uncle's face. Uncle Vernon had been lying at the foot of the front door in a sleeping bag, clearly making sure that Harry didn't do exactly what he'd been trying to do. He shouted at Harry for about half an hour and then told him to go and make a cup of tea. Harry shuffled miserably off into the kitchen and by the time he got back, the mail had arrived, right into Uncle Vernon's lap. Harry could see three letters addressed in green ink. **

"**I want —" he began, but Uncle Vernon was tearing the letters into pieces before his eyes. **

**Uncle Vernon didn't go to work that day. He stayed at home and nailed up the mail slot. **

"**See," he explained to Aunt Petunia through a mouthful of nails, "if they can't deliver them they'll just give up." **

"What morons…" someone mumbled which the others agreed by nodding.

"**I'm not sure that'll work, Vernon." **

"**Oh, these people's minds work in strange ways, Petunia, they're not like you and me," said Uncle Vernon, trying to knock in a nail with the piece of fruitcake Aunt Petunia had just brought him.**

"Yeah we're the strange one's…" Remus muttered.

**On Friday, no less than twelve letters arrived for Harry. As they couldn't go through the mail slot they had been pushed under the door, slotted through the sides, and a few even forced through the small window in the downstairs bathroom. **

**Uncle Vernon stayed at home again. After burning all the letters, he got out a hammer and nails and boarded up the cracks around the front and back doors so no one could go out. He hummed "Tiptoe Through the Tulips" as he worked, and jumped at small noises.**

"He's lost it, not that I'm convinced he had all his marbles to begin with" Stated Remus.

**On Saturday, things began to get out of hand. Twenty-four letters to Harry found their way into the house, rolled up and hidden inside each of the two dozen eggs that their very confused milkman had handed Aunt Petunia through the living room window.**

"I'm sure that didn't cause the neighbors to stare at all" Mumbled Lily remembering the first chapter.

**While Uncle Vernon made furious telephone calls to the post office and the dairy trying to find someone to complain to, Aunt Petunia shredded the letters in her food processor. **

"**Who on earth wants to talk to you this badly?" Dudley asked Harry in amazement. **

**On Sunday morning, Uncle Vernon sat down at the breakfast table looking tired and rather ill, but happy. **

"**No post on Sundays," he reminded them cheerfully as he spread marmalade on his newspapers, "no damn letters today —" **

"Yeah right, stupid muggle" Regulus chuckled.

**Something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney as he spoke and caught him sharply on the back of the head. Next moment, thirty or forty letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets. The Dursleys ducked, but Harry leapt into the air trying to catch one — **

"**Out! OUT!" **

**Uncle Vernon seized Harry around the waist and threw him into the hall. When Aunt Petunia and Dudley had run out with their arms over their faces, Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut. They could hear the letters still streaming into the room, bouncing off the walls and floor. **

"He really should have just written them back, stupid muggle." Regulus said to himself amused.

"**That does it," said Uncle Vernon, trying to speak calmly but pulling great tufts out of his mustache at the same time. "I want you all back here in five minutes ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!" **

**He looked so dangerous with half his mustache missing that no one dared argue. Ten minutes later they had wrenched their way through the boarded-up doors and were in the car, speeding toward the highway. Dudley was sniffling in the back seat; his father had hit him round the head for holding them up while he tried to pack his television, VCR, and computer in his sports bag.**

"Finally Dudley is punished for something, even if it's because Vermin has had a nerves breakdown." Shouted James happily, the others nodded in agreement.

**They drove. And they drove. Even Aunt Petunia didn't dare ask where they were going. Every now and then Uncle Vernon would take a sharp turn and drive in the opposite direction for a while. **

"**Shake 'em off… shake 'em off," he would mutter whenever he did this.**

At this Sirius made the crazy hand motion sign to James making him laugh.

**They didn't stop to eat or drink all day.**

This caused everyone to get tense again.

**By nightfall Dudley was howling. He'd never had such a bad day in his life. He was hungry, he'd missed five television programs he'd wanted to see, and he'd never gone so long without blowing up an alien on his computer. **

**Uncle Vernon stopped at last outside a gloomy-looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Dudley and Harry shared a room with twin beds and damp, musty sheets. Dudley snored but Harry stayed awake, sitting on the windowsill, staring down at the lights of passing cars and wondering… **

Lily thought about that, was something else Harry got from her. She would look out windows at night when she was thinking about stuff.

**They ate stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast the next day. They had just finished when the owner of the hotel came over to their table. **

"'**Scuse me, but is one of you Mr. H. Potter? Only I got about an 'undred of these at the front desk." **

**She held up a letter so they could read the green ink address: **

**Mr. H. Potter **

**Room 17 **

**Railview Hotel **

**Cokeworth **

**Harry made a grab for the letter but Uncle Vernon knocked his hand out of the way. The woman stared. **

"Don't just stare, do something, call the police…" Lily trailed off upset.

"**I'll take them," said Uncle Vernon, standing up quickly and following her from the dining room. **

"**Wouldn't it be better just to go home, dear?" Aunt Petunia suggested timidly, hours later, but Uncle Vernon didn't seem to hear her. Exactly what he was looking for, none of them knew. He drove them into the middle of a forest, got out, looked around, shook his head, got back in the car, and off they went again. The same thing happened in the middle of a plowed field, halfway across a suspension bridge, and at the top of a multilevel parking garage. **

"**Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley asked Aunt Petunia dully late that afternoon.**

"Well it seems Dudley is slightly smarter than a goldfish now." Remus pretended to be happy.

**Uncle Vernon had parked at the coast, locked them all inside the car, and disappeared. **

**It started to rain. Great drops beat on the roof of the car. Dudley sniveled. **

"**It's Monday," he told his mother. "The Great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a television." **

**Monday. This reminded Harry of something. If it was Monday — and you could usually count on Dudley to know the days the week, because of television — then tomorrow, Tuesday, was Harry's eleventh birthday.**

"So our son must be born sometime in the summer, I wish they were a bit clearer on what the date is in this book, it would make things a lot easier." James contemplated out loud.

"Well if anything now we know it's in fall when you and Evans were '_bonking', 'knocking boots', 'bumpin uglies', 'horizontal mambo', 'doing the nasty', 'shagging', 'hiding the-" _Sirius boosted cheerfully grinning back and forth between a pissed off Lily( who was being physically restrained by Remus, after Severus had already taken her wand away) and James ( who outwardly appeared to be petrified in shock, but actually was thinking heavily about future baby making ideas), both were blushing. Much to everyone's surprise Regulus was the one to halt Sirius from continuing, he did a minor jinx that had Sirius making bubbles when he tried to talk. This caused Lily to calm down slightly and James to snap out of his trance when a bubble hit his cheek.

"I think your quite finished Sirius if you don't mind I would like to finish this chapter before I'm a witness to your homicide." Regulus didn't wait for a response just continued reading where he left off knowing the charm unfortunately wouldn't last that long.

**Of course, his birthdays were never exactly fun — last year, the Dursleys had given him a coat hanger and a pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks.**

Everyone just looked really disgusted with this, but choose to not comment.

**Still, you weren't eleven every day. **

**Uncle Vernon was back and he was smiling. He was also carrying a long, thin package and didn't answer Aunt Petunia when she asked what he'd bought. **

"**Found the perfect place!" he said. "Come on! Everyone out!" **

**It was very cold outside the car. Uncle Vernon was pointing at what looked like a large rock way out at sea. Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine. One thing was certain, there was no television in there. **

"That does not sound structurally sound." Lily said still upset.

"**Storm forecast for tonight!"**

"Gee even better." Lily snapped.

**said Uncle Vernon gleefully, clapping his hands together. "And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!" **

**A toothless old man came ambling up to them, pointing, with a rather wicked grin, at an old rowboat bobbing in the iron-gray water below them. **

"**I've already got us some rations," said Uncle Vernon, "so all aboard!" **

**It was freezing in the boat. Icy sea spray and rain crept down their necks and a chilly wind whipped their faces. After what seemed like hours they reached the rock, where Uncle Vernon, slipping and sliding, led the way to the broken-down house. **

**The inside was horrible; it smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls, and the fireplace was damp and empty. There were only two rooms. **

**Uncle Vernon's rations turned out to be a bag of chips each and four bananas. He tried to start a fire but the empty chip bags just smoked and shriveled up. **

"**Could do with some of those letters now, eh?" he said cheerfully. **

"Moron!" everyone said together.

**He was in a very good mood. Obviously he thought nobody stood a chance of reaching them here in a storm to deliver mail. Harry privately agreed, though the thought didn't cheer him up at all. **

**As night fell, the promised storm blew up around them. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows. Aunt Petunia found a few moldy blankets in the second room and made up a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa. She and Uncle Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door, and Harry was left to find the softest bit of floor he could and to curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket.**

At this Lily appeared to be strangling the pillow in her hands, possibly pretending it was her sister. 

**The storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on. Harry couldn't sleep. He shivered and turned over, trying to get comfortable, his stomach rumbling with hunger. Dudley's snores were drowned by the low rolls of thunder that started near midnight. The lighted dial of Dudley's watch, which was dangling over the edge of the sofa on his fat wrist, told Harry he'd be eleven in ten minutes' time. He lay and watched his birthday tick nearer, wondering if the Dursleys would remember at all, wondering where the letter writer was now. **

**Five minutes to go. Harry heard something creak outside. He hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in, although he might be warmer if it did. Four minutes to go. Maybe the house in Privet Drive would be so full of letters when they got back that he'd be able to steal one somehow. **

**Three minutes to go. Was that the sea, slapping hard on the rock like that? And (two minutes to go) what was that funny crunching noise? Was the rock crumbling into the sea? **

**One minute to go and he'd be eleven. Thirty seconds… twenty… ten… nine — maybe he'd wake Dudley up, just to annoy him**

"Do it! DO IT!" James and Sirius started chanting until the others threw pillows at them.

— **three… two… one… **

**BOOM. **

**The whole shack shivered and Harry sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in. **

"That's the end." Regulus whispered, the others especially Lily looked tense from the last sentence.

"Look its late, I'm sure Harry is going to be fine, we should really all get some sleep and read tomorrow." Severus explained mostly talking to Lily trying to calm her down.

"Snape's right, how about we get up at nine and we'll read then." Remus suggested.

"Eight!" Lily agreed reluctantly.

"Eight it is."Everyone agreed since Lily looked scary.

With that three doors appeared along one of the walls. The group would find their stuff and bathrooms located in each room. They all proceeded to get ready for bed, hoping that the book would start to get happier mostly for Lily's sake.


	4. Chapter 4

_I would like to first apologize since I haven't updated since Halloween, I could tell you a thousand excuses but I doubt you really care. Sorry again. _

_I took the hand thing from __Operation Dumbo Drop__. Also every year date for their birthdates is accurate, however I had to make up the month and day for Sirius and Regulus, everyone else was on Wikipedia._

Lily unsurprisingly would be the first one awake the next morning. She had decided to stay in her pajamas with her robe over them wanting to be comfortable since the only thing they were going to be doing was reading from the book. She had to convince herself several times while sitting on the same couch yesterday that it would be wrong of her to just pick up the book and start reading without the boys. But after waiting a very long 15 minutes at the clock as the hands finally reached 8, she figured snooze you lose, and picked up the book to read. Settling back in her seat she opened the book at the bookmarked page. She would be startled to find that the book was completely blank. So she flipped back to the first page which had only one line.

_The words will return when you're all in the room._

This annoyed her so much she slammed the book shut and threw it onto the table standing up to pace. After going back and forth a couple of times, she finally looked up at the clock to find only 10 minutes had passed.

"They agreed 8 and it's ten past, if the 'book' wants everyone to be here than I'll drag them out by their hair if I have to!" Lily battle cried to an empty room. She turned to the door that James, Sirius, and Remus were sleeping in figuring by the time she woke them up hopefully Severus and Regulus would already be out in the main room waiting.

James was having a wonderful dream.

He was at his favorite location, the quidditch pitch, with Lily (who happened to be wearing a swimsuit) just walking hand in hand across the field. Ahead of them was his dog (who he thought looked an awfully lot like Padfoot) who was chewing a toy rat.

Once Lily and he got right in front of the dog he realized the rat was real and not a toy. He tackled the dog grabbing a hold of his jaws forcing the dog to release the rat onto the ground. As he was struggling to keep the dog from trying to attack the rat again he looked up to see Lily's terrified face staring down but not at him. That's when he saw what she was staring at, the rat had started to grow before his eyes it was the size of a coffee table before it stopped. The rat looked right at him with its big black eyes that didn't blink; its mouth was open showing his enlarged mouth with sharp teeth dripping what appeared to be blood.

The rat continued to look at him, it appeared to be waiting for something, and James broke eye contact looking past him to see Lily still terrified, crying she was stumbling backwards. Although he only looked at her for a second when he switched back to the rats face he would see the creepiest thing ever. The rat was smiling. It had twisted the corners of its mouth up allowing for a stream of saliva, blood, and a foamy white substance that reminded him of a raccoon that had rabies he once saw when he was younger. The rat turned facing away from him, running with its fat arms and legs after his Lily, who had fallen backwards.

James finally let go of the dog hoping one of them would reach the mutated rat in time but it was too late the rat opened its mouth closing its disgusting teeth down on Lily's right leg when she had tried to kick it away. He was forced to watch as if in slow motion the teeth pierced, sinking into her calf muscles, Lily opened her mouth and screamed…

"GET UP! I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVER TRUSTED YOU PEOPLE TO BE ON TIME!"

All the lights in the room came on at once to the brightest degree before making one permanently blind. James in his haste to get to Lily not realizing that 1 it had been a dream and 2 that he wasn't in the dream anymore, had kind of jumped/rolled off of his bed. But it didn't get far being tangled in his sheet and blanket hit the floor very hard, face and groin first not reacting fast enough for his legs and arms to cushion his fall. After blinking several times the situation he was in started to dawn on him especially when he tuned back into what Lily was shrieking about.

"…_worry like this, everything's going to be okay, we'll have breakfast, and then start right where we left off!"_ Lily said imitating one of the boys from last night.

"_You shouldn't get so upset Lily_!" she continued, "Well I wouldn't get UPSET if you guys weren't unbelievably annoying TOERAGS!"

After yelling the toerags bit James would then be spun out of his blanket and sheet stopping when the back of his head hit the bottom bedpost that Sirius was laying in. James didn't even have time to check his own head mentally for trauma before Lily was yelling again.

"REALLLLY, do you not OWN a pair of pajamas, I swear if you don't put on some clothes before coming to breakfast…" James stopped listening when comprehension that the cold floor felt so cold was because he had been sleeping in his boxers with quaffles on them. He quickly crawled military like to his truck at the foot of his bed putting on the first pair of muggle clothes he grabbed, which happened to be jeans and a plain red shirt he usually wore to bed when it was especially cold.

"_EVANS_, I would be _VERY_ great full if you would _STOP_ yelling, we are up, as you can see we are _AWAKE_!" James looked over to Sirius who had been the one whisper yelling in his raspy sleep voice he got every morning before drinking something, Sirius was sitting up in bed rubbing his eyes from the bright light, he was wearing pajamas at least.

"Wrong _BLACK_ not everyone's _AWAKE_! Remus is still _SLEEPING_ see!" Lily shouted pointing at a lightly snoring Remus who was also slightly drooling, which made James shutter slightly remembering his dream.

"Don't worry about it _WE'LL_ get him up, just give us a couple of minutes go order breakfast or harass the Slytherin's I bet they aren't awake either." Sirius griped getting out of bed making shooing motions for Lily to leave the room with both hands.

"Five minutes, you hear me…FIVE MINUTES… and I'm coming back in here!" Lily yelled waving her hand indicating she had five fingers and slammed the door on the way out still not waking Remus.

James and Sirius both looked over at Remus each groaned loudly sulking and then stared at each other.

"ODDES!" yelled Sirius and "EVENS!" yelled James, both James and Sirius raised their hands shaking their fists like Rock, Paper, Scissors. They both held up two fingers.

James smirked, happily making his way to the bathroom first, while Sirius cursing made his way over to Remus.

_Fifth teen minutes ago – Sirius _

Sirius had woken up from a muffled bang. He had always been a light sleeper, it was impossible not to be growing up around his deranged mother. As he stared at the canopy above his head he wondered about what the books would soon reveal. He hoped he would be mentioned soon, although he tried not to show it he was extremely upset that he hadn't been mentioned since that one sentence from Hagrid in the first chapter. He also didn't like how much Lily had a point. He probably did do something incredibly stupid…

It was during this thought that the door came open with a bang and Lily came barging in. She took one look around before yelling at the top of her lungs.

"GET UP! I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVER TRUSTED YOU PEOPLE TO BE ON TIME!" Sirius winced at the volume, but started to sit up in bed. Lily then waved her wand turning on all the lights at the same time making his eyes hurt.

"_Lily I know the book is upsetting but you're going to give yourself a ulcer if you continue to worry like this, everything's going to be okay, we'll have breakfast, and then start right where we left off!"_ Lily said imitating one of the boys from last night.

"_You shouldn't get so upset Lily_!" she continued, "Well I wouldn't get UPSET if you guys weren't unbelievably annoying TOERAGS!"

Sirius really hoped she would shut up soon, but instead she walked over to James, who he finally noticed was on the floor trapped. Lily grabbed the blanket and sheet in her hands and yanked, making James spin like a top on a string he went flying before Sirius could even attempt to help him; James had hit his bed making a little tremor.

"REALLLLY, do you not OWN a pair of pajamas, I swear if you don't put on some clothes before coming to breakfast I will charm your boxers into a dress, a pretty pink one with glitter and a tiara too." Lily shouted at James, who started to put on some clothes. Sirius honestly didn't see what the big deal was since at some point they we're going to make a baby together but whatever, he had about enough of Lily before food time.

"_EVANS_, I would be _VERY_ great full if you would _STOP_ yelling, we are up, as you can see we are _AWAKE_!" Man he was thirsty, his throat felt pretty sandpapery.

"Wrong _BLACK_ not everyone's _AWAKE_! Remus is still _SLEEPING_ see!" Lily shouted pointing at a lightly snoring Remus who was also slightly drooling, how he could sleep through Lily was astonishing it really made you see how lycanthropy really affected the body.

"Don't worry about it _WE'LL_ get him up, just give us a couple of minutes go order breakfast or harass the Future Death Eater's of England I bet they aren't awake either." He griped getting out of bed making shooing motions for Lily to leave the room with both hands.

"Five minutes, you hear me…FIVE MINUTES… and I'm coming back in here!" Lily yelled waving her hand indicating she had five fingers and slammed the door on the way out still not waking Remus.

James and Sirius both looked over at Remus each groaned loudly sulking and then stared at each other.

"ODDES!" yelled Sirius and "EVENS!" yelled James, both James and Sirius raised their hands shaking their fists like Rock, Paper, Scissors. They both held up two fingers.

"It was fucking Wormtail's turn I did it last time… I swear I will kick your arse Remus if you bitch about waking up." He grumbled thinking about the best solution to waking him with the least amount of pain to himself.

"Ice water… nah he gets to pissed… yelling's out today if Evans didn't work… Levicorpus… but I used that last Friday… I got it!" Sirius gripped his wand and said a spell to cause Remus bed to shake back and forth like an earthquake. Remus shot up in bed clinging to the headboard very confused, blinking rapidly taking in everything assessing the situation. Sirius seeing Remus awake ended the spell and made his way to their bathroom, whistling at how easy it was to wake Remus today not seeing the evil expression aimed at his back.

_Thirty seconds ago – Remus_

Remus was in a nice deep sleep which was unsurprising considering what the date was today; December 18, 1975… it was a full moon tonight. Ironically sleeping was impossible the night of his change and moving period was painful after. But the night before and the day leading up to it he was always the best night of sleep he got and when he felt the strongest physically and mentally. When he was most in tune with the monster inside, not fighting to keep him locked away.

This made both man and monster quite pissed to be shaken out of such a wonderful sleep, he felt like a frightened cat clinging to the headboard. Even when Sirius ended the spell his teeth felt like they were still shaking. He glared at Sirius as he made his way to the bathroom, vowing to get him later.

Once Sirius was out of sight it was easier for Remus to calm down and not feel so instinctively to kill one of his best friends for waking him up no matter how harshly.

Remus wondered how he was going to remind James and Sirius about tonight, he was surprised they had forgotten. _It probably was all the excitement of being trapped and forced to read about the future_ he thought sarcastically. But still he hoped the rooms and/or people would figure out some way to help him no matter how mad he was earlier he didn't want to put the others in danger. That was his worst fear. Maybe the room could lock him in something separately or let him go to the shack until morning at least.

Still pondering Remus got out of bed stretching the muscles in his back and neck, hearing several pops he was slowly making his way to the bathroom when James and Sirius came out. Figuring there was no time like the present he was about to remind them about his 'Mooney' issues, when the door behind him banged open, it took all of his concentration not to spin around and snarl at the person at the door like the beast wanted too.

"Okay it's been FIVE minutes, so if you would come out NOW that would be fabulous." Lily barked gesturing to the door, while stomping her left foot.

"Please pipedown Evans! Remus hasn't even taken a piss yet! If it makes you shut your trap Jamie and I will leave the room with you skipping!" Sirius snapped yanking James by the arm out the door almost pushing Lily out of the way if she hadn't of moved already.

Remus now alone made his way to the bathroom as quickly as possible, surely knowing the others that food would be out by the time he was done.

_Thirty minutes ago – Severus and Regulus_

Having set an alarm charm each, they both woke at 8 o'clock on the dot. But Slytherin wasn't known for turning out cheerful people and that included morning people, being their ambitious selves they still made it to class and breakfast on time usually but it didn't mean they were happy and social with each other.

They both came to the discussion to keep their pajamas on however put on their school cloaks over them, being comfortable and still warm without advertising that they weren't in full uniform.

After they came back from their bathroom, they were startled to hear what would appear to be Lily's muffled voice but they couldn't make out any of her words. Sharing a look about what she was probably freaking out about, they cautiously stepped out of their room. The room looked almost identical from last night except for behind one of the couches sat around dining room table with six chairs, dark Mahogany by the looks of it, every elegantly designed.

Still half asleep they both proceeded to sit down at the table hoping the others wouldn't take long.

When they sat an assortment of drinks appeared on the center of the table.

They both proceeded to pour their preferred beverage choice for themselves. Lily came out mumbling about toerages and sat down serving herself hot tea.

Although Severus would never risk his health on telling Lily out loud, he was rather impressed that she waited five minutes before going to bug the Gryfindorks to hurry up.

When Lily, James, and Sirius took their seats the room must have felt like there were enough people seated to finally make food appear for them.

Even though Remus joined them later they all finished their breakfast at the same time, more or less.

The air was tense when they made it back to the couches sitting in the same spots as before.

It was Sirius turn to read first that morning. After making sure the others were settled and ready for him to begin.

**CHAPTER FOUR **

**The Keeper of the Keys **

**BOOM.**

Sirius had enunciated the boom sound by kicking the coffee table in front of him, making everyone jump slightly than glare at him.

**They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake. **

"**Where's the cannon?" he said stupidly.**

"WOW, the gluttonous muggle said something stupid, what a shocker?" Regulus said sarcastically. 

**There was a crash behind them and Uncle Vernon came skidding into the room. He was holding a rifle in his hands**

"Who would sell a rifle to a mad man with half a mustache?" screeched Lily, trying to picture how Vernon obtained the weapon.

"Well either firearm laws are even more lax in the future or it wasn't a legal purchase?" reasoned Severus cutting Lily off before she could rant about the danger Harry was in at the moment.

– **now they knew what had been in the long, thin package he had brought with them. **

"**Who's there?" he shouted. "I warn you — I'm armed!" **

**There was a pause. Then — **

**SMASH! **

Sirius had wanted to demonstrate the noise again kicked the table leg again, but this time the leg snapped causing the table to crash onto his foot painfully. For the next five minutes Sirius rubbed his own foot while mumbling explicative's, while everyone laughed at him. Finally James tapped Sirius foot with his wand to check for any broken bones, not finding any he did a minor healing charm for the swelling.

**The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor. **

**A giant of a man was standing in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair. **

"Oh good, it's Hagrid," Lily sighed relived "he'll protect Harry and avenge him _hopefully by torture! MWHAHAHAHA_!" 

This even frightened the Slytherins a little (they weren't used to hearing evil laughter before noon at least).

**The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door, and fitted it easily back into its frame. The noise of the storm outside dropped a little.**

"NO WAY! Why can't I control the weather when do we learn that…" James honestly pondered.

"Um mate… they probably made that up for dramatic affect if we could control the weather like that do you think we would be freezing our balls all the time in the winter or have shitty weather for practice?" Sirius replied in a dumbfounded way.

James looks around at the others faces of astonishment that he was able to get into fifth year at all, hoping to save face he lied, "I was testing you of course I know that!" then he did a fake chuckle to himself.

**He turned to look at them all. **

"**Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey…" **

**He strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen with fear. **

"**Budge up, yeh great lump," said the stranger. **

"I think your confusing lump with fat arse." Remus said even before Lily surprising the others with being the one to interrupt this time.

**Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother, who was crouching, terrified, behind Uncle Vernon. **

"That's kind of traumatic to picture," stated Remus again first "that would be like Goyle hiding behind Malfoy who's hiding behind Crabbe." Everyone in perfect sequence turned their heads to the side to picture such a thing and then they all shuddered.

"**An' here's Harry!" said the giant. **

**Harry looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile. **

"**Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," said the giant. "Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mom's eyes." **

"No kidding a child looking like his parents, preposterous!" Severus said sarcastically.

**Uncle Vernon made a funny rasping noise. **

"Maybe he's choking on something." Lily hoped with a smile.

"**I demand that you leave at once, sir!" he said. "You are breaking and entering!" **

"**Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," **

"Hey don't insult prunes, I happen to like the dried fruit! I know call him a grapefruit!" Interrupted James quite upset.

"James, that would be the stupidest sounding insult ever '_Dursley, yeh great grapefruit'_, really?" Remus explained while the others nodded.

"Well grapefruits are sour and I don't like them! It makes sense to me." James explained like it was obvious.

"What like any of you can come up with something better?" James challenged when no one agreed with him. Sirius being the obnoxious self that he is decided to accept.

"Great apple, great strawberry, great watermelon, great peach, great apricot, great orange, great pineapple, great banana, great pear…" Sirius stopped finally when he got a pillow to the face curtsey of his brother.

"We get it you know a lot of fruits… and the food too!" Regulus said smirking and causing Severus and Lily to laugh. Sirius feeling quite insulted enough decided to continue reading then respond.

(_AN: I would like to apologize for anyone who was insulted by the insinuation that grapefruit is an unappetizing fruit.)_

**said the giant; he reached over the back of the sofa, jerked the gun out of Uncle Vernon's hands, bent it into a knot as easily as if it had been made of rubber, and threw it into a corner of the room. **

**Uncle Vernon made another funny noise, like a mouse being trodden on. **

"That's a pretty annoying sound huh, Jamie do you remember…" Sirius started to say but was interrupted by both James and Remus making the hand motions to stop talking, which just made the others suspicious. But considering it was Sirius talking they figured it had something to do with a prank so one bothered to ask.

"**Anyway — Harry," said the giant, turning his back on the Dursleys, "a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here — I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right." **

"Butt cake." Sirius snickered to himself causing the others to roll their eyes.

**From an inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled a slightly squashed box. Harry opened it with trembling fingers. Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with **_**Happy Birthday Harry**_** written on it in green icing. **

**Harry looked up at the giant. He meant to say thank you, but the words got lost on the way to his mouth, and what he said instead was, "Who are you?"**

"Good job son, never accept butt cake from strangers!" James exclaimed loudly high fiving Sirius.

**The giant chuckled. **

"**True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." **

**He held out an enormous hand and shook Harry's whole arm. **

"**What about that tea then, eh?" he said, rubbing his hands together. "I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind." **

"Really is my son surrounded by alcoholics?" Lily screeched annoyed.

**His eyes fell on the empty grate with the shriveled chip bags in it and he snorted. He bent down over the fireplace; they couldn't see what he was doing but when he drew back a second later, there was a roaring fire there. **

"The power of magic, don't you love it!" Remus mocked.

**It filled the whole damp hut with flickering light and Harry felt the warmth wash over him as though he'd sunk into a hot bath. **

**The giant sat back down on the sofa, which sagged under his weight, and began taking all sorts of things out of the pockets of his coat: a copper kettle, a squashy package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs, and a bottle of some amber liquid that he took a swig from before starting to make tea. **

The others winced at this comment expecting Lily to start yelling again but were astounded when all she did was scowl and shake her head.

**Soon the hut was full of the sound and smell of sizzling sausage. Nobody said a thing while the giant was working, but as he slid the first six fat, juicy, slightly burnt sausages from the poker, Dudley fidgeted a little. Uncle Vernon said sharply, "Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley." **

**The giant chuckled darkly. **

"**Yer great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley, don' worry."**

This was met with applause.

**He passed the sausages to Harry, who was so hungry he had never tasted anything so wonderful, but he still couldn't take his eyes off the giant. Finally, as nobody seemed about to explain anything, he said, "I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are." **

**The giant took a gulp of tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. **

"**Call me Hagrid," he said, "everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts — yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course." **

"**Er — no," said Harry. **

"This is just so messed up my son knows nothing about me, at all!" Lily fumed.

**Hagrid looked shocked. **

"**Sorry," Harry said quickly. **

"_**Sorry**_**?" barked Hagrid, turning to stare at the Dursleys, who shrank back into the shadows. "It's them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learned it all?" **

"**All what?" asked Harry. **

"**ALL WHAT?" Hagrid thundered. "Now wait jus' one second!" **

**He had leapt to his feet. In his anger he seemed to fill the whole hut. The Dursleys were cowering against the wall. **

"You should cower!" Remus growled out his eyes shifting a little in his anger, luckily no one noticed.

"**Do you mean ter tell me," he growled at the Dursleys, "that this boy — this boy! — knows nothin' abou' — about ANYTHING?"**

"Nice Hagrid know you just implied my son is stupid." Lily snapped.

**Harry thought this was going a bit far. He had been to school, after all, and his marks weren't bad. **

"**I know **_**some**_** things," he said. "I can, you know, do math and stuff." **

**But Hagrid simply waved his hand and said, "About **_**our**_** world, I mean. **_**Your**_** world. **_**My**_** world. **_**Yer parents' world**_**." **

"**What world?" **

**Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode. **

"**DURSLEY!" he boomed. **

**Uncle Vernon, who had gone very pale, whispered something that sounded like "Mimblewimble." **

"Oh but Dursley don't you remember you don't approve of an imagination."Severus mocked in a baby voice.

**Hagrid stared wildly at Harry. **

"**But yeh must know about yer mom and dad," he said. "I mean, they're **_**famous**_**. You're **_**famous**_**." **

"Oh great like potter needs an even better ego boost to his fat head." Lily huffed. James decided to ignore the comment in favor of waving to his pretend fans.

"**What? My — my mom and dad weren't famous, were they?" **

"**Yeh don' know… yeh don' know…" Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, fixing Harry with a bewildered stare. **

"**Yeh don' know what yeh **_**are**_**?" he said finally. **

**Uncle Vernon suddenly found his voice.**

"Well it was good while it lasted." Sirius sighed.

"**Stop!" he commanded. "Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell the boy anything!" **

**A braver man than Vernon Dursley would have quailed under the furious look Hagrid now gave him; when Hagrid spoke, his every syllable trembled with rage. **

"**You never told him? Never told him what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer him? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from him all these years?"**

"Of Course, because leaving a baby on a doorstep with a single letter for an explanation is the proper thing to do!" Lily snorted still quite pissed.

"**Kept **_**what**_** from me?" said Harry eagerly. **

"**STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yelled Uncle Vernon in panic.**

"Are you kidding me who does this pathetic muggle think he is?" Regulus sneered being ignored by everyone except Severus who nodded.

**Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror. **

"**Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh," said Hagrid. "Harry — yer a wizard."**

"WHAT YOUR SONS A WIZARD! Why didn't you tell ME!" Sirius yelled pretending to be shocked shaking James lightly trying to easy some of the tension in the room… and failing miserably. 

**There was silence inside the hut. Only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard. **

"**I'm a **_**what**_**?" gasped Harry. **

"**A wizard, o' course," said Hagrid, sitting back down on the sofa, which groaned and sank even lower, "an' a thumpin' good 'un, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, **

At this comment Lily's temper and facial lines turned from anger to guilt.

**what else would yeh be? An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letter." **

**Harry stretched out his hand at last to take the yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green to Mr. H. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea. He pulled out the letter and read: **

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY **

**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) **

"Looks like Dumbledore have obtained a few more promotions." Severus said rolling his eyes.

**Dear Mr. Potter, **

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. **

**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. **

**Yours sincerely, **

**Minerva McGonagall, **

**Deputy Headmistress **

"Whoa, I got the exact same letter when I turned eleven, weird." James said, everyone else just stared at him until Lily calmly spoke, "Remus please." Remus reached over and smacked James on the back of the head.

**Questions exploded inside Harry's head like fireworks and he couldn't decide which to ask first. After a few minutes he stammered, "What does it mean, they await my owl?" **

"**Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me," said Hagrid, clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart horse, and from yet another pocket inside his overcoat he pulled an owl — a real, live, rather ruffled-looking owl — a long quill, and a roll of parchment. With his tongue between his teeth he scribbled a note that Harry could read upside down: **

_**Dear Professor Dumbledore, **_

_**Given Harry his letter. **_

_**Taking him to buy his things tomorrow. **_

_**Weather's horrible. Hope you're well. **_

_**Hagrid **_

**Hagrid rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak, went to the door, and threw the owl out into the storm. Then he came back and sat down as though this was as normal as talking on the telephone. **

**Harry realized his mouth was open and closed it quickly.**

"You should follow your son's example James" Remus stated since James had his mouth open wondering about what a telephone had to do with owls still but was ignored.

"**Where was I?" said Hagrid, but at that moment, Uncle Vernon, still ashen-faced but looking very angry, moved into the firelight. **

"**He's not going," he said. **

"I'd like to see a fat lazy arse like you stop him." Lily and James synchronized.

**Hagrid grunted. **

"**I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop him," he said. **

"**A what?" said Harry, interested. **

"**A Muggle," said Hagrid, "it's what we call nonmagic folk like them. An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on." **

"**We swore when we took him in we'd put a stop to that rubbish," said Uncle Vernon, "swore we'd stamp it out of him!**

"Stamp out of him. STAMP OUT OF HIM! When I get my hands on him…" Lily raged but was interrupted when Remus put his hand on her mouth and motioned for Sirius to continue.

**Wizard indeed!" **

"**You **_**knew**_**?" said Harry. "You **_**knew**_** I'm a — a wizard?" **

"**Knew!" shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly. "**_**Knew**_**! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that — that **_**school**_** — and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was — a freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!" **

**She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed she had been wanting to say all this for years. **

"**Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as — as —**_**abnormal**_** — and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!" **

Everyone was quite surprised that they were able to get through the whole thing without being interrupted by Lily, but then realized Remus still had his hand across her face and he quickly removed it. Which made it obvious that Lily wasn't going to yell anymore as she had started to cry, making all the boys pretty awkward not knowing what to do for a crying female.

"We haven't been close since I discovered I'm a witch and came to Hogwarts but I never realized just how much she resented me." Lily mumbled through her tears blowing her nose with some tissue's that appeared, motioned for Sirius to finish reading hoping it would get better soon.

**Harry had gone very white. As soon as he found his voice he said, "Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash!" **

"**CAR CRASH!" roared Hagrid, jumping up so angrily that the Dursleys scuttled back to their corner. "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry Potter not knowin' his own story when every kid in our world knows his name!" **

"**But why? What happened?" Harry asked urgently. **

**The anger faded from Hagrid's face. He looked suddenly anxious. **

"**I never expected this," he said, in a low, worried voice. "I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of yeh, how much yeh didn't know.**

"If Dumbledore knew I'll never forgive him." James stated surprising the others with how quite and serious he had become.

**Ah, Harry, I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh — but someone's gotta — yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'." **

**He threw a dirty look at the Dursleys. **

"**Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh — mind, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it…" **

**He sat down, stared into the fire for a few seconds, and then said, "It begins, I suppose, with — with a person called — but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows —" **

"**Who?" **

"**Well — I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does." **

"**Why not?" **

"**Gulpin' gargoyles, Harry, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went… bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was…" **

**Hagrid gulped, but no words came out. **

"**Could you write it down?" Harry suggested. **

"**Nah — can't spell it. All right —**_**Voldemort**_**. "**

At this everyone had an involuntary shudder, but didn't comment on it.

**Hagrid shuddered. "Don' make me say it again. Anyway, this — this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too — some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days, Harry. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches… terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him — an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway. **

"**Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day!**

"Wait just one minute! I understand that Lily is Head Girl but how in the hell did Potter become Head Boy! Have they all lost their minds in two years?" Severus stressed quite upset and ashamed that he didn't make Head Boy or at least was beat by anyone besides Potter. "He probably bribed someone if they didn't give it to him for favoritism alone."

"Congratulations Lily." James said next ignoring Severus and Sirius who was making gagging motions in his direction.

"Thank You" Lily responded to Severus and James the others who nodded in her direction blushing slightly.

**Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before… probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side. **

"That's a truly scary thought Evan's a Death Eater!" Sirius said shivering more than when Voldemort was mentioned earlier.

"I got one better!" Regulus shuddered, "Lily and Bella best friends and like doing girl stuff together, braiding each other's hair or some shit." Once all the boys processed this thought they all started making gagging motions and throwing pillows in Regulus direction.

"Arse, I'm so going to have a nightmare about that tonight thanks." Sirius mumbled disgusted.

"Are you all quite done?" Fumed Lily, glaring around at everyone especially Sirius.

"**Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em… maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a year old. He came ter yer house an' — an' —" **

The mood in the room dropped again at this sentence.

**Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn. **

"**Sorry," he said. "But it's that sad — knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find — anyway… **

"**You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then — an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing — he tried to kill you, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't do it.**

"It is quite strange." Mumbled Regulus out loud with a wrinkled eyebrows trying to think of how a baby was able to survive when so many weren't at this very moment somewhere. The others were just relived he did survive no matter the reason, even Severus although he did a good job of not showing it.

**Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh — took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even — but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Harry. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age — the McKinnons,**

"NO! Not Marlene, she's one of my closest friends!" Lily gasped wishing Hagrid went into more detail so she could prevent it from happening.

**the Bones,**

"That can't be right their purebloods!" yells Regulus quite upset not understanding how any purebloods not in Gryffindor were a target.

"Do you think it was Edgar it's just, I thought he was neutral?" Asked Severus, not receiving an answer.

**the Prewetts**

"No need to ask who, more than likely it was Fabian and Gideon, they graduated a few years ago remember." Sirius prompted upset with everyone else that it looked like they couldn't do anything about it.

— **an' you wasonly a baby, an' you lived." **

**Something very painful was going on in Harry's mind. As Hagrid's story came to a close, he saw again the blinding flash of green light, more clearly than he had ever remembered it before — and he remembered something else, for the first time in his life: a high, cold, cruel laugh. **

Lily started to tear up again at this while James leaned forward onto his elbows covering his face with both hands. The others decided it was better just to leave them alone.

**Hagrid was watching him sadly. **

"**Took yeh from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh ter this lot… ." **

"**Load of old tosh," said Uncle Vernon. Harry jumped; he had almost forgotten that the Dursleys were there. Uncle Vernon certainly seemed to have got back his courage.**

"I'm sure that won't last long." Remus snorted imagining how long it will take before he piss's Hagrid off.

**He was glaring at Hagrid and his fists were clenched. **

"**Now, you listen here, boy," he snarled, "I accept there's something strange about you, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured**

At this statement Lily jumped up from the couch without a word almost eerily calmly took out her wand and transfigured a lamp into an axe small enough so she could handle it and proceed to try to make a new door. She got a few good whacks into the wall before the others finally snapped out of the trance of watching her pointless attempt to escape seeing as the wall fixed itself after every hit. James and Remus acted quickly, James re-transfigured the axe causing Lily to mash it into the wall not realizing it had returned to its original shape in time. And Remus picked her up from behind moving back to the couch and dropped her onto it. James finished up my repairing the lamp and went to sit on the coffee table in front of her.

"Lily, I don't like this pathetic man either, anyone of us if he was here right now would kick his ass! BUT he's not here and we need to get through these books so he can prevent our son from EVER going to live with them, so would you PLEASE calm down!" James said this all looking into Lily's eyes something she couldn't ever remember him doing before; ashamed of how she acted she looked down but nodded her consent to behave… at least for a little while.

— **and as for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdoes, no denying it,**

"Well he's half right." Severus stated looking at James who was going back to his seat but was ignored.

**and the world's better off without them in my opinion**

At this James starred at Severus wondering if he agreed with this to, but it appeared Severus was a bit ashamed at what he said before now.

— **asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types — just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end —" **

**But at that moment, Hagrid leapt from the sofa and drew a battered pink umbrella from inside his coat. Pointing this at Uncle Vernon like a sword, he said, "I'm warning you, Dursley — I'm warning you — one more word…" **

Everyone nodded hoping for a fight.

**In danger of being speared on the end of an umbrella by a bearded giant, Uncle Vernon's courage failed again; he flattened himself against the wall and fell silent. **

"**That's better," said Hagrid, breathing heavily and sitting back down on the sofa, which this time sagged right down to the floor. **

**Harry, meanwhile, still had questions to ask, hundreds of them. **

"**But what happened to Vol-, sorry — I mean, You-Know-Who?" **

"See my son's brilliant, that's a great question." James bragged hoping that this chapter would end soon.

"**Good question, Harry. Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill you. Makes yeh even more famous. That's the biggest myst'ry, see… he was gettin' more an' more powerful — why'd he go? **

"**Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die. Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time, like, but I don' believe it. People who was on his side came back ter ours. Some of 'em came outta kinda trances. Don' reckon they could've done if he was comin' back. **

"**Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin' about you finished him, Harry. There was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on — **_**I**_** dunno what it was, no one does — but somethin' about you stumped himall right." **

"Well when they put it that way your son's like some muggle superhero or something." Sirius whistled while shaking his head in wonder of how nuts everyone was going to act around him.

**Hagrid looked at Harry with warmth and respect blazing in his eyes, but Harry, instead of feeling pleased and proud, felt quite sure there had been a horrible mistake. A wizard? Him? How could he possibly be? He'd spent his life being clouted by Dudley, and bullied by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon; if he was really a wizard, why hadn't they been turned into warty toads every time they'd tried to lock him in his cupboard?**

"If only accidental magic worked like that…" Whispered Severus to himself remembering situations in his own past that he wished he could have done that.

**If he'd once defeated the greatest sorcerer in the world, how come Dudley had always been able to kick him around like a football? **

"**Hagrid," he said quietly, "I think you must have made a mistake. I don't think I can be a wizard." **

**To his surprise, Hagrid chuckled. **

"**Not a wizard, eh? Never made things happen when you was scared or angry?" **

**Harry looked into the fire. Now he came to think about it… every odd thing that had ever made his aunt and uncle furious with him had happened when he, Harry, had been upset or angry… chased by Dudley's gang, he had somehow found himself out of their reach… dreading going to school with that ridiculous haircut, he'd managed to make it grow back… and the very last time Dudley had hit him, hadn't he got his revenge, without even realizing he was doing it? Hadn't he set a boa constrictor on him? **

**Harry looked back at Hagrid, smiling, and saw that Hagrid was positively beaming at him. **

"**See?" said Hagrid. "Harry Potter, not a wizard — you wait, you'll be right famous at Hogwarts." **

This brought a huge smile to James face.

**But Uncle Vernon wasn't going to give in without a fight. **

"I don't think anyone is the least bit surprised." Remus said while rolling his eyes.

"**Haven't I told you he's not going?" he hissed. "He's going to Stonewall High and he'll be grateful for it. I've read those letters and he needs all sorts of rubbish — spell books and wands and —" **

"**If he wants ter go, a great Muggle like you won't stop him," growled Hagrid. "Stop Lily an' James Potter's son goin' ter Hogwarts! Yer mad. His name's been down ever since he was born.**

"Hold it! Since he was born! That almost never happens, I mean even the oldest and purest blooded children aren't registered to have shown magic until their at least three or four. I mean the only people that I can think of at the top of my head that had recorded of having their magic that young would be Dumbledore and I think the founders." Regulus stated completely startled, this chapter was making him question quite of few things. The others just shrugged not really grasping the implications.

**He's off ter the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven years there and he won't know himself. He'll be with youngsters of his own sort, fer a change, an' he'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had Albus Dumbled—" **

"**I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!" yelled Uncle Vernon. **

"Well now he's done it! No one insults Dumbledore infront of Hagrid in less they want a couple of limbs going at funny angles if you know what I mean." Sirius chuckled moving his eyebrows up and down. 

**But he had finally gone too far. Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled it over his head, "NEVER —" he thundered, "— INSULT — ALBUS — DUMBLEDORE — IN — FRONT — OF — ME!" **

**He brought the umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Dudley — there was a flash of violet light, a sound like a firecracker, a sharp squeal, and the next second, Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hands clasped over his fat bottom, howling in pain. When he turned his back on them, Harry saw a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in his trousers. **

"I coulda done better but it'll have to do… for now." Lily laughed creepily reminding the others of a Death Eater Lily.

**Uncle Vernon roared. Pulling Aunt Petunia and Dudley into the other room, he cast one last terrified look at Hagrid and slammed the door behind them.**

"Hopefully for the all the books but something tells me were not lucky enough for that.**" **James said to everyone's reluctant agreement.

**Hagrid looked down at his umbrella and stroked his beard. **

"**Shouldn'ta lost me temper," he said ruefully, "but it didn't work anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do." **

**He cast a sideways look at Harry under his bushy eyebrows. **

"**Be grateful if yeh didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts," he said. "I'm — er — not supposed ter do magic, strictly speakin'. I was allowed ter do a bit ter follow yeh an' get yer letters to yeh an' stuff — one o' the reasons I was so keen ter take on the job." **

"That's fabulous my son's rescuer took the job so he could use magic just brill…"Lily was cut off after being hit in the head because Sirius threw the pillow he had been using for a book proper ever since Regulus had thrown it at him.

"**Why aren't you supposed to do magic?" asked Harry. **

"**Oh, well — I was at Hogwarts meself but I — er — got expelled, ter tell yeh the truth. In me third year. They snapped me wand in half an' everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore." **

"**Why were you expelled?" **

"Nice try son, but Hagrid never answers that question, he always changes the subject." James said distracting the others briefly. 

"**It's gettin' late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow," said Hagrid loudly. "Gotta get up ter town, get all yer books an' that." **

**He took off his thick black coat and threw it to Harry. **

"He's still making him sleep on the floor; he could at least do a simple cushioning charm can't he?" Lily speculated still irritated from before.The others shrugged not really knowing how to shut her up if they get her going.

"**You can kip under that," he said. "Don' mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o' doormice in one o' the pockets." **

Sirius promptly marked the page closed the book dropping it into James's lap and stood to do his interpretation of a muggle touchdown dance.

"That's the way, uh-huh, uh-huh,  
I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh.

I don't have to read anymore, uh-huh, uh-huh,

Cus I finished the chapter, uh-huh, uh-huh,

Now Jamie's gotta read, uh-huh, uh-huh,

And I'm going to be as pleasant as you all were, uh-huh, uh-huh,

Cus that's the way, uh-huh, uh-huh,  
I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh."

Sirius sung while doing several moves from the Electric slide mixed with disco moves.

_(AN: __That's The Way (I Like It) By KC and the Sunshine Band__ in 1975, thank you Google. Same with the __Electric slide__… who knew.)_

"If Black is done can we please get on with this some of us would like to be able to get out of this room before were supposed to take our NEWTS?" Severus asked sarcastically, while James pulled Sirius back onto to the couch by the back of his pants. James than opened the book.

_And that's the end of Chapter 4. I will strive to get the next chapter done in a week not five months… again._

_Thank You to all of you that have reviewed._


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: First I would like to thank everyone that took the time to review! Also to Flash, I was thinking that the others wouldn't care about power even if Harry were to turn out to be a squib, not that their stupid. But thanks still for pointing it out I wasn't very clear where I was going with it, I was going to address it again later when Harry starts to do more impressive things… especially during the third book._

James than opened the book.

**CHAPTER FIVE **

**Diagon Alley **

**Harry woke early the next morning. Although he could tell it was daylight, he kept his eyes shut tight. **

"**It was a dream," he told himself firmly. "I dreamed a giant called Hagrid came to tell me I was going to a school for wizards. When I open my eyes I'll be at home in my cupboard."**

"Pessimistic much," Severus muttered.

"Wouldn't you be living with stupid muggles for 10 years?" asked Regulus in return.

"Are you going to say that in response to anything remotely about muggles from now on?" snapped Remus.

"Probably" Regulus replied with a shrug.

**There was suddenly a loud tapping noise. **

_**And there's Aunt Petunia knocking on the door**_**, Harry thought, his heart sinking. But he still didn't open his eyes. It had been such a good dream. **

**Tap. Tap. Tap. **

"It can't be her she didn't screech like a monkey."Sirius snickered, thinking himself clever for pointing it out.

"**All right," Harry mumbled, "I'm getting up." **

**He sat up and Hagrid's heavy coat fell off him. The hut was full of sunlight, the storm was over, Hagrid himself was asleep on the collapsed sofa, and there was an owl rapping its claw on the window, a newspaper held in its beak. **

**Harry scrambled to his feet, so happy he felt as though a large balloon was swelling inside him.**

"What an odd comparison he must get it from Potter's side of the family." Severus said to Lily putting a bit of a smile on her face.

**He went straight to the window and jerked it open. The owl swooped in and dropped the newspaper on top of Hagrid, who didn't wake up. The owl then fluttered onto the floor and began to attack Hagrid's coat. **

"Don't you hate that, I've had quite a few cloaks ripped thanks to impatient Daily Prophet Owls." Sirius griped.

"More like Play Wizard." Remus snorted loudly.

"I'll remember this Remus the next time you want to look at one for the 'articles'." Sirius taunted back.

"**Don't do that." **

**Harry tried to wave the owl out of the way, but it snapped its beak fiercely at him and carried on savaging the coat. **

"**Hagrid!" said Harry loudly. "There's an owl —" **

"**Pay him," Hagrid grunted into the sofa. **

"**What?" **

"**He wants payin' fer deliverin' the paper. Look in the pockets." **

**Hagrid's coat seemed to be made of nothing **_**but**_** pockets — bunches of keys, slug pellets,**

"Who would put that in their pocket that's just gross?" Lily said disgustedly.

**balls of string, peppermint humbugs, teabags… finally, Harry pulled out a handful of strange-looking coins. **

"**Give him five Knuts," said Hagrid sleepily.**

"Like he's going to know what that is, couldn't they have sent someone else like Professor McGonagall, at least someone that's experienced with muggle-born families?" Lily complained harshly.

"Lily could you please give Hagrid a break the man's half asleep!" Remus barked. Lily and the others were really starting to notice the difference between normal Remus and how he was acting now. Lily decided not to start a fight over it, knowing she was right anyway.

"**Knuts?" **

"**The little bronze ones." **

**Harry counted out five little bronze coins, and the owl held out his leg so Harry could put the money into a small leather pouch tied to it. Then he flew off through the open window. **

**Hagrid yawned loudly, sat up, and stretched. **

"**Best be off, Harry, lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff fer school." **

**Harry was turning over the wizard coins and looking at them. He had just thought of something that made him feel as though the happy balloon inside him had got a puncture.**

"Well at least he's consistent when it comes to odd descriptions." Severus attempted to compliment Harry for Lily's sake but she barely even heard him distracted.

"**Um — Hagrid?" **

"**Mm?" said Hagrid, who was pulling on his huge boots. **

"**I haven't got any money — and you heard Uncle Vernon last night… he won't pay for me to go and learn magic." **

"I extremely doubt I could have used up the entirety of the Potter fortune to where he can't even buy school supplies, although that doesn't excuse that arse for being such a cheapskate." James grumbled.

"**Don't worry about that," said Hagrid, standing up and scratching his head. "D'yeh think yer parents didn't leave yeh anything?" **

"**But if their house was destroyed —" **

"**They didn' keep their gold in the house, boy! Nah, first stop fer us is Gringotts. Wizards' bank. Have a sausage, they're not bad cold — an' I wouldn' say no teh a bit o' yer birthday cake, neither." **

"**Wizards have **_**banks**_**?" **

"I don't get why he's asking that, obviously wizards have banks he just saw how the currency is different?" Regulus complained.

"Reg shut up! That's my godson, so your godnephew you're insinuating about." Sirius pointed out staring at Regulus as if he were to protest he would have to sleep with one eye open.

"Godnephew… so is that like if we die," James gestured to him and Lily, "Then Sirius dies and even over my dead body not the Dursley's after everything I've read so far… so Harry would go to Regulus?" James asked confused.

"Well I'm pretty sure it doesn't work like that… only if you wrote it into your will… I think?" Lily answered confused at the wording James used.

"Wait one second here… you didn't even mention me and you're going to leave Harry in the hands of him!" Remus yelled pointing at himself then Regulus who looked a little too smug at the prospect.

"Remus I assumed you knew you were after Sirius in regards of who would raise Harry… duh, I was just wondering if goduncles had any rights." James explained.

"Excuse me Lily, but why is Regulus on this list and I'm not?" asked Severus scowling at Lily.

"You have a point and I still don't feel comfortable having either Black on the list at all, especially idiot number 2," she pointed at Sirius who just pointed at James in return, "but since he's my son to Severus is on the list right after Remus and I expect if you see them being reckless with him or teaching him to be a prat like his father to hex them where the sun don't shine!" Lily finished happily smiling.

"It works for me." Severus replied smirking at Sirius, making him only a little scared (that he would admit anyway.)

"**Just the one. Gringotts. Run by goblins." **

"It's kind of funny because muggle books that describe goblins are pretty close."Lily cringed to herself remembering her first visit to Gringotts.

"And they are really dull at parties." Regulus and Sirius said simultaneously. 

**Harry dropped the bit of sausage he was holding. **

"_**Goblins**_**?" **

"**Yeah — so yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it, I'll tell yeh that. Never mess with goblins, Harry. Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe — 'cept maybe Hogwarts. As a matter o' fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway. Fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business."**

"Hogwarts business… this story might just get more interesting yet." Regulus simpered.

**Hagrid drew himself up proudly. "He usually gets me ter do important stuff fer him. Fetchin' you — gettin' things from Gringotts — knows he can trust me, see." **

"**Got everythin'? Come on, then." **

**Harry followed Hagrid out onto the rock. The sky was quite clear now and the sea gleamed in the sunlight. The boat Uncle Vernon had hired was still there, with a lot of water in the bottom after the storm. **

"**How did you get here?" Harry asked, looking around for another boat. **

"**Flew," said Hagrid.**

"Do you think we was on a broom or went Mary Poppins style with his umbrella?" asked Sirius 

"Who cares?" answered Remus.

"_**Flew**_**?" **

"**Yeah — but we'll go back in this. Not s'pposed ter use magic now I've got yeh." **

**They settled down in the boat, Harry still staring at Hagrid, trying to imagine him flying. **

"**Seems a shame ter row, though," said Hagrid, giving Harry another of his sideways looks. "If I was ter — er — speed things up a bit, would yeh mind not mentionin' it at Hogwarts?" **

"That's great Hagrid encourage him to break rules from the start." Lily mumbled to herself.

"**Of course not," said Harry, eager to see more magic. Hagrid pulled out the pink umbrella again, tapped it twice on the side of the boat, and they sped off toward land. **

"Someone has hidden a wand in his umbrella," James whistled impressed never thinking Hagrid had it in him.

"**Why would you be mad to try and rob Gringotts?" Harry asked.**

"Why does he need to know that, what is he thinking about robbing the bank?" Remus said sardonically.

"**Spells — enchantments," said Hagrid, unfolding his newspaper as he spoke. "They say there's dragons guardin' the high security vaults. And then yeh gotta find yer way — Gringotts is hundreds of miles under London, see. Deep under the Underground. Yeh'd die of hunger tryin' ter get out, even if yeh did manage ter get yer hands on summat." **

**Harry sat and thought about this while Hagrid read his newspaper, the **_**Daily Prophet**_**. Harry had learned from Uncle Vernon that people liked to be left alone while they did this, but it was very difficult, he'd never had so many questions in his life. **

"**Ministry o' Magic messin' things up as usual," Hagrid muttered, turning the page.**

"That's a big shocker, the Ministry screwing up." James mocked knowing from his father and the newspapers how efficient the Ministry can be. 

"**There's a Ministry of Magic?" Harry asked, before he could stop himself. **

"'**Course," said Hagrid. "They wanted Dumbledore fer Minister, o' course, but he'd never leave Hogwarts, so old Cornelius Fudge got the job.**

"Did they start putting a stupid potion in the water cooler at the Ministry to elect that idiot?" James complained.

"Maybe this Fudge guy is better in the future; I mean how do you know anyway?" Lily asked.

"Nah Evans, as much as it pains me to say it Potter's right Fudge is a moron, last summer they newly gave him a promotion in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. The first day on the job he is called in on a splinching case and he switches the guy's hands… I rest my case." Regulus acknowledged reluctantly.

"I suppose you have a point," Lily agreed unenthusiastically.

**Bungler if ever there was one. So he pelts Dumbledore with owls every morning, askin' fer advice." **

"**But what does a Ministry of Magic **_**do**_**?" **

"**Well, their main job is to keep it from the Muggles that there's still witches an' wizards up an' down the country." **

"**Why?" **

"_**Why?**_** Blimey, Harry, everyone'd be wantin' magic solutions to their problems. Nah, we're best left alone." **

"Not to mention they would want to hunt us down and kill us all." Regulus mocked, Severus showed no signs of agreement or disagreement, but the others rolled their eyes… again.

**At this moment the boat bumped gently into the harbor wall. Hagrid folded up his newspaper, and they clambered up the stone steps onto the street. **

**Passersby stared a lot at Hagrid as they walked through the little town to the station. Harry couldn't blame them. Not only was Hagrid twice as tall as anyone else, he kept pointing at perfectly ordinary things like parking meters and saying loudly, "See that, Harry? Things these Muggles dream up, eh?" **

"Really inconspicuous," Remus sarcastically said, fully agreeing with Lily of how Hagrid's actions were setting a bad example on Harry. 

"**Hagrid," said Harry, panting a bit as he ran to keep up, "did you say there are **_**dragons**_** at Gringotts?" **

"**Well, so they say," said Hagrid. "Crikey, I'd like a dragon." **

"Of course he does, the dragon could eat you, squish you, or set you on fire… it definitely would be Hagrid dream pet." Sirius wisecracked.

"**You'd **_**like **_**one?" **

"**Wanted one ever since I was a kid — here we go." **

**They had reached the station. There was a train to London in five minutes' time. Hagrid, who didn't understand "Muggle money," as he called it, gave the bills to Harry so he could buy their tickets.**

"That happens all the time; I wish they would just make Muggle Studies mandatory so there aren't so many ignorant wizards out there that compromise the Secrecy Act." Sirius sighed.

"I suppose my brother has a point, if purebloods at least knew enough, then they would have a better argument against letting muggle borns in!"Regulus smirked looking at Lily, he meant it as a tasteless joke, which she got from talking to him before at the Slug Club, and unfortunately the others weren't.

"Don't start that Nazi-blood crap here!" yelled James, who started to jump up intending to use the book to hit him if need be, Sirius was able to pull him back down before it could escalate into physical violence, from James that is. Remus threw a pillow at him, hitting him in the forehead, at the same time Severus hit him in the back of the head giving him a warning look, since they had a pervious deal (really blackmail) that Lily was off limits.

Lily laughing, "Guys cool it; it's a Slug thing you wouldn't understand, Potter read." Lily finished with a look at James, amused at how stupefied he looked. 

**People stared more than ever on the train. Hagrid took up two seats and sat knitting what looked like a canary-yellow circus tent. **

"**Still got yer letter, Harry?" he asked as he counted stitches. **

**Harry took the parchment envelope out of his pocket. **

"**Good," said Hagrid. "There's a list there of everything yeh need." **

**Harry unfolded a second piece of paper he hadn't noticed the night before, and read: **

"I wonder if our books are the same." Lily pondered.

"I doubt it will be identical any new professors would pick out their favorites." Remus answered calmly for him, having released some of his aggression when he threw the pillow.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY **

**UNIFORM **

**First-year students will require: **

**1. Three sets of plain work robes (black) **

**2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear **

**3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) **

**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags **

"I don't think that's changed since the new century." Severus commented.

**COURSE BOOKS **

**All students should have a copy of each of the following: **

_**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) **_**by Miranda Goshawk **

"Same for Charms" Lily stated.

_**A History of Magic**_** by Bathilda Bagshot **

"Same for History" Regulus seconded.

_**Magical Theory**_** by Adalbert Waffling **

"Still around" James commented.

_**A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration**_** by Emeric Switch **

"Same for Transfiguration," Sirius mentioned.

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**_** by Phyllida Spore **

"New one for Herbology" Severus replied.

_**Magical Drafts and Potions**_** by Arsenius Jigger **

"Also new for Potions" Severus continued.

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**_** by Newt Scamander **

"Seeing as there too young for Care of Magical Creatures, I'm going to assume it was picked by the Defense teacher." Remus questioned.

_**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection**_** by Quentin Trimble **

"So two new books for Defense," Remus continued.

**OTHER EQUIPMENT **

**1 wand **

**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) **

**1 set of glass or crystal phials **

**1 telescope **

**1 set brass scales **

**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**

"Why aren't dogs allowed, that's discrimination," barked Sirius, it being a sensitive issue for him.

"Because dogs poop everywhere," answered Lily cheekily.

"So do owls, cats, and toads!" Sirius rebutted, "And also we could just use magic, duh."

"Black think about it, dogs like to run outside and play fetch in the sun… students would be in class to busy most of the time, which would be cruel to the animal." Severus argued ending the debate.

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS **

"**Can we buy all this in London?" Harry wondered aloud. **

"**If yeh know where to go," said Hagrid. **

**Harry had never been to London before. Although Hagrid seemed to know where hehe was obviously not used to getting there in an ordinary way. He got stuck in the ticket barrier on the Underground,**

Everyone couldn't help but chuckle at the image.

**and complained loudly that the seats were too small and the trains too slow. **

"**I don't know how the Muggles manage without magic," he said as they climbed a broken-down escalator that led up to a bustling road lined with shops. **

**Hagrid was so huge that he parted the crowd easily; all Harry had to do was keep close behind him. They passed book shops and music stores, hamburger restaurants and cinemas, but nowhere that looked as if it could sell you a magic wand. This was just an ordinary street full of ordinary people. Could there really be piles of wizard gold buried miles beneath them? Were there really shops that sold spell books and broomsticks? Might this not all be some huge joke that the Dursleys had cooked up?**

"They have no imagination remember." James reminded.

**If Harry hadn't known that the Dursleys had no sense of humor, he might have thought so; yet somehow, even though everything Hagrid had told him so far was unbelievable, Harry couldn't help trusting him. **

"**This is it," said Hagrid, coming to a halt, "the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place." **

**It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub. If Hagrid hadn't pointed it out, Harry wouldn't have noticed it was there. The people hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all. In fact, Harry had the most peculiar feeling that only he and Hagrid could see it. Before he could mention this, Hagrid had steered him inside. **

**For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry.**

"Doris Crockford, definitely she is always in there drinking Sherry," Regulus dully mentioned.

**One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut.**

"Tom's always been a great guy." Sirius complimented, which everyone agreed with.

**The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid; they waved and smiled at him, and the bartender reached for a glass, saying, "The usual, Hagrid?" **

"Lily is so right; I never realized how much of a drinker Hagrid was." Remus nudged Lily's shoulder, making a guy's apology for snapping at her earlier. 

"**Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," said Hagrid, clapping his great hand on Harry's shoulder and making Harry's knees buckle. **

"Why doesn't he just start a giant flashing neon sign above his head saying 'Boy-Who-Lived', it would be less painful." Severus proclaimed sarcastically. 

"**Good Lord," said the bartender, peering at Harry, "is this — can this be —?" **

**The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent. **

"**Bless my soul," whispered the old bartender, "Harry Potter… what an honor."**

"Well he used to be a great guy; my opinion of him just went down." Lily sighed, feeling somewhat betrayed. 

**He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward Harry and seized his hand, tears in his eyes. **

"**Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back."**

**Harry didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at him. The old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realizing it had gone out. Hagrid was beaming. **

**Then there was a great scraping of chairs and the next moment, Harry found himself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron. **

"**Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last." **

"Nailed it," Regulus smirked, "not that anyone cares." He finished when one said anything.

"**So proud, Mr. Potter, I'm just so proud." **

"**Always wanted to shake your hand — I'm all of a flutter." **

"**Delighted, Mr. Potter, just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle." **

"**I've seen you before!" said Harry, as Dedalus Diggle's top hat fell off in his excitement. "You bowed to me once in a shop." **

"**He remembers!" cried Dedalus Diggle, looking around at everyone. "Did you hear that? He remembers me!"**

"Even I find that creepy." James mentioned looking kind of sickened, surprisingly.

**Harry shook hands again and again — Doris Crockford kept coming back for more.**

"I never pegged Doris for having a crush on an eleven year old." Regulus snickered.

"Black if you so much as hint that some adult lusting after my son again and they'll never find your body." Lily said with a homicidal smile.

"Point taken," Regulus answered promptly, "(cough) psycho (cough)."

"(Cough) prejudice moron (cough)" Lily replied. 

**A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes was twitching. **

"Seriously Hagrid is just going to let any old creepy, possibly disease ridden person come up and start shaking hands with my son?" James asked rhetorically, the others nodded in agreement.

"**Professor Quirrell!" said Hagrid. "Harry, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts." **

"The quality of teachers has definitely dropped in the future." Severus drawled out.

"**P-P-Potter," stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping Harry's hand, "c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you." **

"**What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?" **

"**D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts," muttered Professor Quirrell, as though he'd rather not think about it. "N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?" He laughed nervously. "You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself." He looked terrified at the very thought.**

"How he can possibly teach his class, if he's that scared of the subject?" Severus asked astounded.

"Well now that you know you could always apply in the future." Regulus answered. 

**But the others wouldn't let Professor Quirrell keep Harry to himself. It took almost ten minutes to get away from them all. At last, Hagrid managed to make himself heard over the babble. **

"**Must get on — lots ter buy. Come on, Harry." **

**Doris Crockford shook Harry's hand one last time, and Hagrid led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds. **

**Hagrid grinned at Harry. **

"**Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh — mind you, he's usually tremblin'." **

"**Is he always that nervous?"**

"**Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some firsthand experience… They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag — never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject — now, where's me umbrella?"**

"Here's a thought, maybe he shouldn't be a teacher than." Remus pointed out irritated. 

**Vampires? Hags? Harry's head was swimming. Hagrid, meanwhile, was counting bricks in the wall above the trash can. **

"**Three up… two across…" he muttered. "Right, stand back, Harry." **

**He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella. **

**The brick he had touched quivered — it wriggled — in the middle, a small hole appeared — it grew wider and wider — a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight. **

"**Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley." **

**He grinned at Harry's amazement. They stepped through the archway. Harry looked quickly over his shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall. **

**The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons — All Sizes — Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver — Self-Stirring — Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them. **

"That's a pretty good store, except their collapsible charms leave much to be desired after a few uses." Severus rambled to himself.

"**Yeah, you'll be needin' one," said Hagrid, "but we gotta get yer money first." **

**Harry wished he had about eight more eyes. He turned his head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, sixteen Sickles an ounce, they're mad…" **

"Sixteen they are mad, I would never pay that much for Dragon Liver… sixteen Sickles for Dragon Heartstrings on the other hand I get." Severus continues to ramble to the others amusements. 

**A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium — Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Several boys of about Harry's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look," Harry heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand — fastest ever —"**

"I totally want ooonnneee." James whined, but was ignored.

**There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon… **

"**Gringotts," said Hagrid. **

**They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was — **

"**Yeah, that's a goblin," said Hagrid quietly as they walked up the white stone steps toward him. The goblin was about a head shorter than Harry. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet.**

"Evil little things," Sirius shuddered to himself.

**He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them: **

_**Enter, stranger, but take heed **_

_**Of what awaits the sin of greed, **_

_**For those who take, but do not earn, **_

_**Must pay most dearly in their turn. **_

_**So if you seek beneath our floors **_

_**A treasure that was never yours, **_

_**Thief, you have been warned, beware **_

_**Of finding more than treasure there. **_

"**Like I said, Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," said Hagrid.**

"They mentioned robbing the bank several times now, you don't think…" Sirius asked speculative, everyone than imagined the possibilities.

"Nahhh!" Everyone exclaimed at the same time. 

**A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Hagrid and Harry made for the counter. **

"**Morning," said Hagrid to a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe." **

"**You have his key, sir?" **

"**Got it here somewhere," said Hagrid, and he started emptying his pockets onto the counter, scattering a handful of moldy dog biscuits over the goblin's book of numbers.**

"It's a real mystery why goblins don't like some wizards." Remus said sarcastically.

**The goblin wrinkled his nose. Harry watched the goblin on their right weighing a pile of rubies as big as glowing coals. **

"**Got it," said Hagrid at last, holding up a tiny golden key. **

**The goblin looked at it closely. **

"**That seems to be in order." **

"**An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly, throwing out his chest. "It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen." **

"Well its abundantly clear Hagrid has never been around children before, even though he lives at a school, it would have been better to just call it something boring than set up a mystery." Remus complained loudly.

**The goblin read the letter carefully. **

"**Very well," he said, handing it back to Hagrid, "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!" **

**Griphook was yet another goblin. Once Hagrid had crammed all the dog biscuits back inside his pockets, he and Harry followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall. **

"**What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Harry asked. **

"**Can't tell yeh that," said Hagrid mysteriously. "Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that." **

"He just made it about a thousand times more interesting."James agreed just as curious.

**Griphook held the door open for them. Harry, who had expected more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in — Hagrid with some difficulty — and were off. **

**At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Harry tried to remember, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but it was impossible.**

"He's pretty good I don't ever remember past the first three!" James proudly exclaimed.

**The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering. **

**Harry's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but he kept them wide open. Once, he thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late — they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor. **

"**I never know," Harry called to Hagrid over the noise of the cart, "what's the difference between a stalagmite and a stalactite?"**

"**Stalagmite's got an 'm' in it," said Hagrid. "An' don' ask me questions just now, I think I'm gonna be sick." **

"They always make me sick too." Regulus complained, crossing his arms.

"I'm surprised you told us, I would have thought that would be giving away a 'weakness', isn't that against some Slytherin rulebook?" Sirius teased smirking at him for a change.

"Well I figure why not, I'm probably put in this room to be 'changed' anyway, so maybe if I give in and share my 'Hufflepuff feelings' than your boyfriends will stop trying to attack me." Regulus condescendingly explained. At this Sirius, Remus, and James looked kind of pissed but decided almost telepathically to get him later, maybe with a prank… something really embarrassing.

**He did look very green, and when the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Hagrid got out and had to lean against the wall to stop his knees from trembling. **

**Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Harry gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts. **

"**All yours," smiled Hagrid. **

**All Harry's — it was incredible. The Dursleys couldn't have known about this or they'd have had it from him faster than blinking. How often had they complained how much Harry cost them to keep? **

"Lying assholes!" James interrupted himself glaring at the words on the page, which the others agreed silently.

**And all the time there had been a small fortune belonging to him, buried deep under London. Hagrid helped Harry pile some of it into a bag. **

"**The gold ones are Galleons," he explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough. Right, that should be enough fer a couple o' terms, we'll keep the rest safe for yeh." He turned to Griphook. "Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please, and can we go more slowly?" **

"**One speed only," said Griphook.**

"Griphook must definitely hate Hagrid because the carts do have more than one speed, me and Sirius when we ride together always ask if we can go faster and our goblin attendant is always up for more speed." James bragged, high fiving Sirius, "And they go slower for people who are pregnantand with babies, they don't want an accident or for someone to have their water break because they turned a sharp corner fast."

**They were going even deeper now and gathering speed. The air became colder and colder as they hurtled round tight corners. They went rattling over an underground ravine, and Harry leaned over the side to try to see what was down at the dark bottom,**

At this Lily took to glaring at James, who did look a little tense at how dangerous the carts could be if his only child could easily fall out of it.

**but Hagrid groaned and pulled him back by the scruff of his neck.**

"Whew" both Lily and James sounded in relief at the same time.

**Vault seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole. **

"**Stand back," said Griphook importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away. **

"**If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there," said Griphook. **

"**How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" Harry asked. **

"**About once every ten years," said Griphook with a rather nasty grin.**

"That's an image I could have done without." Lily said grimacing. 

**Something really extraordinary had to be inside this top security vault, Harry was sure, and he leaned forward eagerly, expecting to see fabulous jewels at the very least — but at first he thought it was empty. Then he noticed a grubby little package wrapped up in brown paper lying on the floor. Hagrid picked it up and tucked it deep inside his coat. Harry longed to know what it was, but knew better than to ask. **

"**Come on, back in this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way back, it's best if I keep me mouth shut," said Hagrid. **

**One wild cart ride later they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts. Harry didn't know where to run first now that he had a bag full of money.**

"I think it's time for a bet witch and wizards." Sirius announced in a pompous voice. "In what order do you think he'll get his school supplies?"

"Well I assume we're talking about only the basic three things not to make it to complicated; so Books, Robes, and Wand, right?" Remus asked surprisingly eager.

"That works for me." Sirius agreed along with the others nodding.

"I'll take Wand first, because everyone wants their wand first, second Books because getting Robes done should be last since it's a pain in the arse." Remus concluded first.

"I agree with the Wand first, but the Robes second because Books are a pain to lug around everywhere, especially when you have to buy that many." James disagreed second.

"I disagree with both of you, I think it'll be Robes first because those take the longest to do, then it'll be Books next since that's the closet shop walking down the lane before you reach the Wands." Sirius grinned sure of himself.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with Potter." Regulus nodded in James direction pretending disgust.

"I think it'll be Books first since there so expensive, then his Wand, and last the Robes," Concluded Severus.

"I'm going with Sirius, I don't think Hagrid is going to want to go back and forth between all the shops like a parent would do for their kids first year school shopping, instead he'll just follow the shops down the street until he gets everything Harry needs." Lily reasoned satisfied with her deduction.

"So same amount as before, 5 sickles?" Sirius asked keen to win. The others nodded again in agreement.

**He didn't have to know how many Galleons there were to a pound to know that he was holding more money than he'd had in his whole life — more money than even Dudley had ever had. **

"**Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.**

"Well that sucks, the only two who even said robes first were Sirius and Lily… I suppose if they don't get the rest, we'll just call it a tie and keep our money?" Remus asked disappointed, which the others agreed to hoping different things.

"**Listen, Harry, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron?**

At this Lily quickly became enraged intending to make her point quite clear; she would be surprised to be beaten to the punch.

"Even I draw the line that Hagrid is going to leave Harry in public by himself to go have a 'drink', which were all smart enough to know means alcohol, if he was really feeling sick then maybe he should just go get water then!" Sneered James, he didn't think it was too much to ask that the chaperone responsible for his son… stay with his son, and not be 'tipsy' during it. This was enough to calm Lily down and to reconsider her feelings toward James even if it was only in her head.

**I hate them Gringotts carts." He did still look a bit sick, so Harry entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling nervous. **

**Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve. **

"**Hogwarts, dear?" she said, when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here — another young man being fitted up just now, in fact." **

**In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length. **

"**Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?" **

"**Yes," said Harry. **

"**My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy.**

"Well that's stupid everyone knows that you should go yourself because 'the wand chooses the wizard'" Severus drawled out dumbfounded.

**He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow." **

"Diffidently a spoiled brat," Regulus stated looking irritated.

"Takes one to know one, huh Reggie?" Sirius snickered looking right at him, who in turn flipped him a derogatory sign, which just made Sirius laugh.

**Harry was strongly reminded of Dudley. **

"**Have **_**you**_** got your own broom?" the boy went on. **

"**No," said Harry. **

"**Play Quidditch at all?" **

"If he doesn't have a broom, than a rational conclusion would be that he doesn't play quidditch, this kid's not that bright is he?" Severus asked sarcastically.

"**No," Harry said again, wondering what on earth Quidditch could be.**

"That hurt a lot… my own son… doesn't know what… (Gasp) Quidditch is… the horror." James cried out devastated, "Sayit isn't so Padfoot." James than let out great wailing sounds, which the others couldn't tell if he was fake crying or not.

"There, there," Sirius patted James back awkwardly, "I'm sure we're going to change everything and you'll be the one to tell Harry all about quidditch whether he can understand it or not."

"Really!" James looked at him excited again at the possibility's, this episode unfortunately made Lily go back to rolling her eyes and thinking of James as a quidditch obsessed Neanderthal.

"_**I **_**do — Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?" **

"**No," said Harry, feeling more stupid by the minute. **

"**Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been — imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" **

"Does it strike anyone else this kid sounds more and more like Lucius Malfoy?" Regulus asked.

"I agree" Severus answered, while the others gave half-nods. 

"**Mmm," said Harry, wishing he could say something a bit more interesting. **

"**I say, look at that man!" said the boy suddenly, nodding toward the front window. Hagrid was standing there, grinning at Harry and pointing at two large ice creams to show he couldn't come in. **

"**That's Hagrid," said Harry, pleased to know something the boy didn't. "He works at Hogwarts." **

"**Oh," said the boy, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?" **

Everyone thought it was rude but didn't want to defend Hagrid just yet even if he was nice enough to get ice cream after he was done having a 'pick-me-up'.

"**He's the gamekeeper," said Harry. He was liking the boy less and less every second. **

"**Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of **_**savage**_** — lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed." **

"Who would like this snot nosed brat?" Lily rhetorically asked, even if she was upset at Hagrid it didn't give some eleven year old right to spread rumors about him.

"**I think he's brilliant," said Harry coldly. **

"_**Do **_**you?" said the boy, with a slight sneer. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?" **

"**They're dead," said Harry shortly.**

At this everyone looked down ashamed and sorrowful from the reminder… even Regulus and Severus.

**He didn't feel much like going into the matter with this boy. **

"**Oh, sorry," said the other, not sounding sorry at all. "But they were **_**our**_** kind, weren't they?" **

"So what, is the kid not sorry than if Harry was muggle born, please say this kid gets what's coming to him." Remus pleaded out loud angrily.

"**They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean." **

"That's my boy!" James bragged proudly grinning.

"**I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?" **

"There are so many things wrong with that last paragraph, that I don't even know where to begin?" Remus asked pissed.

"Remus I agree with you but at this point I just want to move past the idiot, so please just keep it to yourself for know." Lily pleaded tiredly, which Remus and the others (excluding Regulus who was pretending to be deaf through these statements) nodded conceding.

**But before Harry could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dear," and Harry, not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the boy, hopped down from the footstool. **

"**Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," said the drawling boy. **

"Duh," Severus was the only one to comment.

**Harry was rather quiet as he ate the ice cream Hagrid had bought him (chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts). **

At this the group perked up a little at the mention of ice cream.

"**What's up?" said Hagrid. **

"**Nothing," Harry lied. They stopped to buy parchment and quills. Harry cheered up a bit when he found a bottle of ink that changed color as you wrote.**

Lily couldn't help smiling at that, thinking of the one she had upstairs.

**When they had left the shop, he said, "Hagrid, what's Quidditch?" **

At this James merely shook his head but didn't comment.

"**Blimey, Harry, I keep forgettin' how little yeh know — not knowin' about Quidditch!" **

"**Don't make me feel worse," said Harry. He told Hagrid about the pale boy in Madam Malkin's. **

"— **and he said people from Muggle families shouldn't even be allowed in —" **

"**Yer not **_**from**_** a Muggle family. If he'd known who yeh **_**were**_** — he's grown up knowin' yer name if his parents are wizardin' folk. You saw what everyone in the Leaky Cauldron was like when they saw yeh. Anyway, what does he know about it, some o' the best I ever saw were the only ones with magic in 'em in a long line o' Muggles — look at yer mum! Look what she had fer a sister!"**

"No comment." Lily snarled to nobody in particular.

"**So what **_**is**_** Quidditch?" **

"**It's our sport. Wizard sport. It's like — like soccer in the Muggle world — everyone follows Quidditch — played up in the air on broomsticks and there's four balls — sorta hard ter explain the rules."**

James whimpered slightly as if wounded.

"**And what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?" **

"**School houses. There's four. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but —" **

"(Cough) they are (cough)" Regulus couldn't help but 'cough' out loud.

"**I bet I'm in Hufflepuff," said Harry gloomily. **

"Of course not he'll be in Gryffindor," Severus surprising the others by assessing him first.

"What makes you think that?" Lily asked curiously.

"Because both of you are for starters, then he was quick to defend Hagrid to a boy he didn't know, not to mention he was being stupidly brave when looking out of the cart when they were in Gringotts, although personality wise he exhibits how Gryffindor and Slytherin traits of how he has handled and survived the Dursleys…" Severus was finally interrupted from his rambling explanation.

"Thank you Severus, we got it." Lily quickly reassured smiling at her friend that tended to go overboard sometimes. 

"**Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin," said Hagrid darkly. "There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one." **

"That's just messed up, see this is why Slytherins always have to protect themselves, it's crap like this that alienates us from the other houses!" Regulus started whining at this personal button pushing topic.

"Kind of like assuming all Muggles and Muggle borns are stupid and useless?" Lily asked smirking, thinking back at their debates at pervious Slug Club parties again.

"Touché," Regulus reluctantly relented giving her a sly look.

"**Vol-, sorry —You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts?" **

"**Years an' years ago," said Hagrid. **

**They bought Harry's school books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. Even Dudley, who never read anything, would have been wild to get his hands on some of these. Hagrid almost had to drag Harry away from **_**Curses and Countercurses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More)**_** by Professor Vindictus Viridian. **

The Marauders looked very interested in this title but too bad it wouldn't be out until sometime in the next ten years.

"**I was trying to find out how to curse Dudley." **

"**I'm not sayin' that's not a good idea, but yer not ter use magic in the Muggle world except in very special circumstances," said Hagrid. "An' anyway, yeh couldn' work any of them curses yet, yeh'll need a lot more study before yeh get ter that level." **

**Hagrid wouldn't let Harry buy a solid gold cauldron, either ("It says pewter on yer list"),**

Lily giggled at this, while Severus rolled his eyes muttering to himself about flashy useless cauldrons.

**but they got a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope. Then they visited the Apothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages.**

"What an interesting mixture, we need to remember it for a prank when we get out of here." Sirius whispered to James who nodded.

**Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. While Hagrid asked the man behind the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients for Harry, Harry himself examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and minuscule, glittery-black beetle eyes (five Knuts a scoop). **

"The unicorn is actually a little cheaper than now a day prices which is surprising but the beetle eyes are two Knuts more a scoop." Severus couldn't help but mumble to himself.

**Outside the Apothecary, Hagrid checked Harry's list again. **

"**Just yer wand left — A yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh a birthday present."**

"Take that suckers me and Lily won again, just know that your money is going to a nice home in my pocket." Sirius couldn't help but brag, grinning like a fool, Lily smirking along with him.

**Harry felt himself go red. **

"**You don't have to —" **

"**I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer animal. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago,**

"Defiantly," James nodded thinking of some unfortunate pet owners.

**yeh'd be laughed at — an' I don' like cats, they make me sneeze.**

At this Lily, who liked cats, couldn't help but pout a little to herself.

**I'll get yer an owl. All the kids want owls, they're dead useful, carry yer mail an' everythin'." **

**Twenty minutes later, they left Eeylops Owl Emporium, which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. Harry now carried a large cage that held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing. He couldn't stop stammering his thanks, sounding just like Professor Quirrell. **

"I suppose that was nice of him…" Lily reluctantly acknowledged but unwilling to forgive past grievances yet.

"**Don' mention it," said Hagrid gruffly. "Don' expect you've had a lotta presents from them Dursleys. Just Ollivanders left now — only place fer wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wand." **

Everyone nodded in agreement.

**A magic wand… this was what Harry had been really looking forward to. **

**The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. **

**A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Hagrid sat on to wait. Harry felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library; he swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic. **

"I totally get what he means I felt that to when I got my wand." James stated to the others nods.

"**Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry jumped. Hagrid must have jumped, too, because there was a loud crunching noise and he got quickly off the spindly chair. **

**An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop. **

"That guy is kind of creepy." James whispered as if Ollivander could hear him.

"**Hello," said Harry awkwardly. **

"**Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."**

At this Lily couldn't help but twirl her wand in her hand like a baton. 

**Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy. **

James nodded in agreement as if hypnotized. 

"**Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it — it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course." **

"He's right of course." James said quietly showing his own wand.

**Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes. **

"**And that's where…" **

**Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger. **

At this everyone shuddered involuntary. 

"**I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands… well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do…" **

"I don't know about anyone else but I could have done without knowing that piece of information," Remus mumbled.

**He shook his head and then, to Harry's relief, spotted Hagrid. **

"**Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again… Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?" **

"**It was, sir, yes," said Hagrid. **

"**Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" said Mr. Ollivander, suddenly stern. **

"**Er — yes, they did, yes," said Hagrid, shuffling his feet. "I've still got the pieces, though," he added brightly. **

"**But you don't **_**use**_** them?" said Mr. Ollivander sharply. **

"**Oh, no, sir," said Hagrid quickly. Harry noticed he gripped his pink umbrella very tightly as he spoke. **

"Oh yah, he doesn't 'use' them." Remus sarcastically drawled out.

"**Hmmm," said Mr. Ollivander, giving Hagrid a piercing look. "Well, now — Mr. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?" **

"**Er — well, I'm right-handed," said Harry. **

"**Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head.**

"I still don't get what's the point of the tape measure; it always seemed to me that he still grabbed boxes at random." Regulus complained.

**As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand." **

**Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own.**

Regulus just shook his head in distaste.

**Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes. **

"**That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave." **

**Harry took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once. **

"Ollivander could have at least explained he was looking for sparks." James complained annoyed too.

"**Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try —" **

**Harry tried — but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander. **

"**No, no — here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out." **

**Harry tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become. **

"He's kind of sadistic too?" asked Lily a little nervous.

"**Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere — I wonder, now — yes, why not — unusual combination — holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." **

**Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls.**

At this everyone cheered happily, even Severus and Regulus clapped their hands.

**Hagrid whooped and clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well… how curious… how very curious…" **

"Curious… nothing needs to be curious… creepy guy say what?" James stressed anxious again.

**He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious… curious…" **

"**Sorry," said Harry, "but **_**what's**_** curious?" **

**Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare. **

"**I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather — just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother — why, its brother gave you that scar." Harry swallowed. **

"I guess our little boy is always going to be reminded and marked by You-Know-Who…?" Lily said nauseous and James nodded, both truly afraid for the first time.

"**Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember… I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter… After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things — terrible, yes, but great." **

The group looked dumb founded, at the statement.

**Harry shivered. He wasn't sure he liked Mr. Ollivander too much. He paid seven gold Galleons for his wand, and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop. **

"I don't know about you but the price raised about two galleons, since I bought my wand." Remus stated confidently.

**The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as Harry and Hagrid made their way back down Diagon Alley, back through the wall, back through the Leaky Cauldron, now empty. Harry didn't speak at all as they walked down the road; he didn't even notice how much people were gawking at them on the Underground, laden as they were with all their funny-shaped packages, with the snowy owl asleep in its cage on Harry's lap. Up another escalator, out into Paddington station; Harry only realized where they were when Hagrid tapped him on the shoulder. **

"**Got time fer a bite to eat before yer train leaves," he said. **

"He's just going to stick him back on a train by himself to the Dursley's!" Lily yelled outraged, the others agreed but thankfully Remus stopped Lily from destroying anything. 

**He bought Harry a hamburger and they sat down on plastic seats to eat them. Harry kept looking around. Everything looked so strange, somehow. **

"**You all right, Harry? Yer very quiet," said Hagrid. **

**Harry wasn't sure he could explain. He'd just had the best birthday of his life — and yet — he chewed his hamburger, trying to find the words. **

"**Everyone thinks I'm special," he said at last. "All those people in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, Mr. Ollivander… but I don't know anything about magic at all. How can they expect great things? I'm famous and I can't even remember what I'm famous for. I don't know what happened when Vol-, sorry — I mean, the night my parents died." **

James had to stop reading for a minute to clear his throat, a little chocked up.

**Hagrid leaned across the table. Behind the wild beard and eyebrows he wore a very kind smile. **

"**Don' you worry, Harry. You'll learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts, you'll be just fine. Just be yerself. I know it's hard. Yeh've been singled out, an' that's always hard. But yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts — I did — still do, 'smatter of fact." **

The group started to perk up slightly at Hagrid's praise.

**Hagrid helped Harry on to the train that would take him back to the Dursleys, then handed him an envelope. **

"**Yer ticket fer Hogwarts, " he said. "First o' September — King's Cross — it's all on yer ticket. Any problems with the Dursleys, send me a letter with yer owl, she'll know where to find me… . See yeh soon, Harry." **

"Well that's just great, he forget to tell him about how to get through the gate!" Lily screeched, just knowing her sister wasn't going to help him.

**The train pulled out of the station. Harry wanted to watch Hagrid until he was out of sight; he rose in his seat and pressed his nose against the window, but he blinked and Hagrid had gone. **

"Well that's the end of that chapter." James sighed tossing the book over to Remus who caught it in midair almost Seeker like. (_AN:_ _I had to repost for this sentence because I put Regulus by accident… that's what happens when you don't recheck your own notes.)_

_AN: I hope the next chapter will be out in a week, but I'll make sure it doesn't succeed two!_

_And like all needy Authors please review._


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: I would first like to say to Fearlesschick I would like to apologize I never intended for James to come out sounding like that much of an imbecile. I was trying to say he has strength in other areas but I was using him as a bit of escape goat and so sorry, I'll try to be better from now on! _

_Lily is a bit out of character but I'm trying to portray her as a real person with emotions that are roller costing right now finding out your going to marry your rival, going to have a famous child that's pretty much abused after your murdered… it's got to be a little stressful for a fifteen year old. Also tiny spoiler she's going to get really possessive of Harry as the books go on and jealous of Mrs. Weasley, at least that's how I'm going to write it. I like my characters with spunk, not fluffy bunnies. _

_Also every single member has made mistakes of who to trust and who not to… I'm going to try to make Regulus shift in thinking as realistic as possible. Severus is very much loyal to Lily in the timeline so I don't have to worry about his character much except his reactions to his future self of course._

Remus opened the book, hoping the Dursley's had a very small part.

**CHAPTER SIX **

**The Journey From Platform Nine and Three-Quarters **

**Harry's last month with the Dursleys wasn't fun. True, Dudley was now so scared of Harry he wouldn't stay in the same room, while Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't shut Harry in his cupboard, force him to do anything, or shout at him — in fact, they didn't speak to him at all.**

Everyone decided not to comment instead made a bunch of faces of irritation and outrage.

**Half terrified, half furious, they acted as though any chair with Harry in it were empty. Although this was an improvement in many ways, it did become a bit depressing after a while. **

**Harry kept to his room, with his new owl for company. He had decided to call her Hedwig, a name he had found in **_**A History of Magic**_**.**

"Well it looks like Harry didn't inherit James bad taste in naming things." Sirius teased.

"Like your any better… you wanted to call us 'The Vandals', 'The Bandits', or my favorite 'The Hooligans'" James countered, the others tried to hide their laughter.

"Luckily we have Moony, do you remember Peter's awful ideas 'The Outlaws', 'The Misdoers', and 'The Pirates'." Remus couldn't help sharing making the others laugh right out imagining the four dressed up in Pirate costumes. (_AN: Don't get me wrong I like Gary Oldman and David Thewlis but can you imagine Johnny Depp as Sirius and Orlando Bloom as Remus.)_

**His school books were very interesting. He lay on his bed reading late into the night, Hedwig swooping in and out of the open window as she pleased.**

Lily couldn't help but to smile at this glad Harry hopefully inherited her study habits, something else they share.

**It was lucky that Aunt Petunia didn't come in to vacuum anymore, because Hedwig kept bringing back dead mice. Every night before he went to sleep, Harry ticked off another day on the piece of paper he had pinned to the wall, counting down to September the first. **

**On the last day of August he thought he'd better speak to his aunt and uncle about getting to King's Cross station the next day, so he went down to the living room where they were watching a quiz show on television. He cleared his throat to let them know he was there, and Dudley screamed and ran from the room. **

The Remus and the others chuckled a little but we're too anxious of the Dursleys response.

"**Er — Uncle Vernon?" **

**Uncle Vernon grunted to show he was listening. **

"**Er — I need to be at King's Cross tomorrow to — to go to Hogwarts." **

**Uncle Vernon grunted again. **

"**Would it be all right if you gave me a lift?" **

**Grunt. Harry supposed that meant yes. **

"Not only can he speak to snakes he can speak Troll to." Severus quipped.

"**Thank you." **

**He was about to go back upstairs when Uncle Vernon actually spoke. **

"**Funny way to get to a wizards' school, the train. Magic carpets all got punctures, have they?"**

"How imaginative" Regulus deadpanned.

**Harry didn't say anything. **

"**Where is this school, anyway?" **

"**I don't know," said Harry, realizing this for the first time. He pulled the ticket Hagrid had given him out of his pocket. **

"**I just take the train from platform nine and three-quarters at eleven o'clock," he read. **

**His aunt and uncle stared. **

"So that's how she's going to play it, pretend she doesn't know how to get on the platform." Lily huffed shaking her head.

"**Platform what?" **

"**Nine and three-quarters." **

"**Don't talk rubbish," said Uncle Vernon. "There is no platform nine and three-quarters." **

"**It's on my ticket." **

"**Barking," said Uncle Vernon, "howling mad, the lot of them. You'll see. You just wait. All right, we'll take you to King's Cross. We're going up to London tomorrow anyway, or I wouldn't bother." **

"I had wondered why he agreed so fast." James snapped.

"**Why are you going to London?" Harry asked, trying to keep things friendly. **

"**Taking Dudley to the hospital," growled Uncle Vernon. "Got to have that ruddy tail removed before he goes to Smeltings." **

It was definitely telling how angry everyone was that no one laughed about the tail.

**Harry woke at five o'clock the next morning and was too excited and nervous to go back to sleep. He got up and pulled on his jeans because he didn't want to walk into the station in his wizard's robes — he'd change on the train. He checked his Hogwarts list yet again to make sure he had everything he needed, saw that Hedwig was shut safely in her cage, and then paced the room, waiting for the Dursleys to get up. Two hours later, Harry's huge, heavy trunk had been loaded into the Dursleys' car, Aunt Petunia had talked Dudley into sitting next to Harry, and they had set off. **

**They reached King's Cross at half past ten. Uncle Vernon dumped Harry's trunk onto a cart and wheeled it into the station for him.**

"He's being wwwaaayyy to nice, this can't be good." James couldn't help but stress out.

**Harry thought this was strangely kind until Uncle Vernon stopped dead, facing the platforms with a nasty grin on his face. **

"**Well, there you are, boy. Platform nine — platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?"**

"Really is that supposed to be funny or something?" Regulus asked in disbelief. 

**He was quite right, of course. There was a big plastic number nine over one platform and a big plastic number ten over the one next to it, and in the middle, nothing at all. **

"**Have a good term," said Uncle Vernon with an even nastier smile. He left without another word. Harry turned and saw the Dursleys drive away. All three of them were laughing.**

"She's very lucky I won't see her for six months because right now I want to pull all her hair out one fist full at a time!" Lily threatened viciously.

Sirius couldn't help but to snort and roll his eye's… which Lily noticed.

"Don't roll your eyes at me Black, it hurt's to have your hair pulled, if you don't believe me I could give you an example." Lily stared Sirius down until he looked away, "That's what I thought."

**Harry's mouth went rather dry. What on earth was he going to do? He was starting to attract a lot of funny looks, because of Hedwig. He'd have to ask someone. **

**He stopped a passing guard, but didn't dare mention platform nine and three-quarters. The guard had never heard of Hogwarts and when Harry couldn't even tell him what part of the country it was in, he started to get annoyed, as though Harry was being stupid on purpose. Getting desperate, Harry asked for the train that left at eleven o'clock, but the guard said there wasn't one. In the end the guard strode away, muttering about time wasters. Harry was now trying hard not to panic. According to the large clock over the arrivals board, he had ten minutes left to get on the train to Hogwarts and he had no idea how to do it; he was stranded in the middle of a station with a trunk he could hardly lift, a pocket full of wizard money, and a large owl.**

"And this is why Hagrid is a lousy guide for introducing the magical world." Remus snarled.

**Hagrid must have forgotten to tell him something you had to do, like tapping the third brick on the left to get into Diagon Alley. He wondered if he should get out his wand and start tapping the ticket inspector's stand between platforms nine and ten. **

**At that moment a group of people passed just behind him and he caught a few words of what they were saying. **

"— **packed with Muggles, of course —" **

"How subtle" Severus mocked.

**Harry swung round. The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair.**

"The only redheads I can think of besides Lily are the Bones, the Prewetts, and the Weasleys." Remus thought out loud.

**Each of them was pushing a trunk like Harry's in front of him — and they had an **_**owl**_**. **

**Heart hammering, Harry pushed his cart after them. They stopped and so did he, just near enough to hear what they were saying. **

"**Now, what's the platform number?" said the boys' mother.**

"Don't get me wrong I'm glad Harry is going to get help with the platform… but who's supposed to believe that this woman has forgot the platform number since she references muggles by name she's obliviously a witch, since the train's been around before World War One I can only conclude that she see's Harry is confused standing nearby, instead of this charade she should just go up to him." James reasoned out, startling everyone but Sirius and Remus.

"Really odd ain't it, he says some of the dumbest things but is amazing at deduction and summarizing it's why he doesn't have to study so hard when he writes essay's and knows almost every wizarding law and regulation verbatim thanks to his dad." Sirius complimented used to James.

"He's our mastermind when coming up with plans and transfiguration expert. Sirius is our potions, stealth/ distractions, and grayish spells expert. Charms, defense, and creatures are my specialty. And Peter… he umm…" Remus trailed off trying to think of something and drawling a blank, Sirius and James as well.

"He umm… is good at following directions… most of the time…" Sirius forced out.

"I know he's good at pointing out people that need to be punished for wrong doing." James nearly shouted excited he finally thought of something.

"That really illuminating" Lily responded trying to comprehend all the information.

"Exactly what 'wrong doing' are you talking about?" asked Severus confused.

"I don't know stuff like picking on younger students, cheating at Quidditch, talking to Lily (James whispered quickly), stealing stuff from other students, pranking one of us, sabotage, general harassment, and being unpleasant" James listed off.

"How often do you just take 'Pettigrews' word for it?" Severus narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know… about 75…80 percent." Remus answered looking back in forth to James and Sirius who nodded along.

"How do you know he's not making it up?" Severus glared seeing how he was their biggest target most of the time.

"Peter is our friend he wouldn't lie!" Sirius said before the others glaring at Severus at the accusation.

"Peter lies all the time! In the common room he's always asking you guys for your homework so he can copy because he 'lost it' or 'someone stole it' but do you ever actually see him do it have the time?" Lily snapped on Severus side.

"Peter does to do his homework… most of the time…" James defended half hearted.

Remus couldn't defend his friend remembering how often he asked for help and didn't even try most of the time to look up the simple answers in the book before asking one of them.

"It physically pains me to say this, but I frankly do not want to be stuck in this room longer that I have to so can you please just put this argument to the side for now and get back to reading." Regulus mediated. The group was tense but Remus began to read anyway.

"**Nine and three-quarters!" piped a small girl, also red-headed, who was holding her hand, "Mom, can't I go…" **

"**You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first." **

**What looked like the oldest boy marched toward platforms nine and ten. Harry watched, careful not to blink in case he missed it — but just as the boy reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him and by the time the last backpack had cleared away, the boy had vanished. **

"**Fred, you next," the plump woman said. **

"**I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you **_**tell**_** I'm George?" **

"**Sorry, George, dear." **

"**Only joking, I am Fred," said the boy, and off he went.**

"I love these guys already, I defiantly approve friendships." James nodded grinning having calmed down, Lily couldn't help but roll her eyes.

**His twin called after him to hurry up, and he must have done so, because a second later, he had gone — but how had he done it?**

**Now the third brother was walking briskly toward the barrier he was almost there — and then, quite suddenly, he wasn't anywhere. **

**There was nothing else for it. **

"**Excuse me," Harry said to the plump woman. **

"**Hello, dear," she said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too."**

"She made him ask for help, how charming." Lily said sarcastically.

**She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons. He was tall, thin, and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose. **

"**Yes," said Harry. "The thing is — the thing is, I don't know how to —" **

"**How to get onto the platform?" she said kindly, and Harry nodded. **

"**Not to worry," she said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron." **

"**Er — okay," said Harry. **

**He pushed his trolley around and stared at the barrier. It looked very solid. **

**He started to walk toward it. People jostled him on their way to platforms nine and ten. Harry walked more quickly. He was going to smash right into that barrier and then he'd be in trouble — leaning forward on his cart, he broke into a heavy run — the barrier was coming nearer and nearer — he wouldn't be able to stop — the cart was out of control — he was a foot away — he closed his eyes ready for the crash — **

"That fact he didn't miss with his eyes closed is pretty good, I've heard stories were people hit the side not being directly in the middle." Regulus said laughing more at the others failures then complimenting Harry.

**It didn't come… he kept on running… he opened his eyes. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said **_**Hogwarts' Express, eleven o'clock**_**. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words **_**Platform Nine and Three-Quarters**_** on it, He had done it.**

Remus stopped briefly taking a couple of seconds while he and the others had a mental flash back remembering the first time they saw the Hogwarts Express.

**Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs.**

"I never understood how half the pets weren't left on the platform each year when their allowed to run around like that?" Lily questioned.

"It's magic" Sirius couldn't help but mock.

"Funny" Lily sneered at Sirius almost an exact copy of Severus.

**Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks. **

**The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Harry pushed his cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat. He passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again." **

"**Oh, **_**Neville**_**," he heard the old woman sigh. A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd. "Give us a look, Lee, go on." **

**The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg.**

"Cool" James, Sirius, and even Remus said simultaneously, while Lily, Severus, and Regulus just looked bored. 

**Harry pressed on through the crowd until he found an empty compartment near the end of the train. He put Hedwig inside first and then started to shove and heave his trunk toward the train door. He tried to lift it up the steps but could hardly raise one end and twice he dropped it painfully on his foot.**

"Ah memories, that's how we met Remus" Sirius gestured between James and himself, "We met first picking the same compartment, helping each other lift our trunks and than seeing Remus struggling out of the window and went and helped him… than ten minutes later Peter came running into our compartment hiding but I can't remember anymore from what." 

"**Want a hand?" It was one of the red-haired twins he'd followed through the barrier. **

"**Yes, please," Harry panted. **

"**Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!" **

**With the twins' help, Harry's trunk was at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment. **

"**Thanks," said Harry, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes. **

"**What's that?" said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Harry's lightning scar. **

"**Blimey," said the other twin. "Are you —?" **

"**He is," said the first twin. "Aren't you?" he added to Harry. **

"**What?" said Harry. **

"_**Harry Potter**_**." chorused the twins. **

"**Oh, him," said Harry. "I mean, yes, I am." **

**The two boys gawked at him, and Harry felt himself turning red.**

"Great friends you picked out for our son." Lily commented sarcastically at James who blushed.

"I'm sure that their good fellows it was probably just a fluke, they did help him with his trunk." James finished defensively.

"Unfortunately I'm sure they won't be the last or the most unpleasant reaction." Severus reasoned out loud.

**Then, to his relief, a voice came floating in through the train's open door. **

"**Fred? George? Are you there?" **

"**Coming, Mom." **

**With a last look at Harry, the twins hopped off the train. **

**Harry sat down next to the window where, half hidden, he could watch the red-haired family on the platform and hear what they were saying.**

"Ease dropper not surprising since you both have been known to do." Remus shared looking between James and Lily who either blushed or continue to blush at a darker hue.

**Their mother had just taken out her handkerchief. "Ron, you've got something on your nose." **

**The youngest boy tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose. **

"I hate it when my mom does that." James winced in sympathy.

"Yeah, I dislike it when your mom does it to me too." Sirius agreed although his own mother would have spelled it off in the most painful way she could think of making Mrs. Potter docile in comparison.

"_**Mom**_**— geroff" He wriggled free. **

"**Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said one of the twins. **

"**Shut up," said Ron. **

"**Where's Percy?" said their mother. **

"**He's coming now." **

**The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and Harry noticed a red and gold badge on his chest with the letter **_**P**_** on it.**

Remus sincerely hoped James and Sirius weren't about to go on about Prefects… again.

"**Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves —" **

"**Oh, are you a **_**prefect**_**, Percy?" said one of the twins, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea." **

"**Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said the other twin. "Once —" **

"**Or twice —" **

"**A minute —" **

"**All summer —" **

Although everyone laughed at this James and Sirius were making a bit of a spectacle finding it hilarious.

"**Oh, shut up," said Percy the Prefect. **

"**How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" said one of the twins. **

"**Because he's a **_**prefect**_**," said their mother fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term — send me an owl when you get there." **

**She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins. **

"**Now, you two — this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've — you've blown up a toilet or —" **

"Have we done that?" James whispered asking Remus who was better at remembering which pranks they have done before.

"I would have to double check the book but I don't think so…" Remus whispered back, he keeps a journal for the group so they try not to do repeats.

"**Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet." **

"**Great idea though, thanks, Mom." **

"**It's **_**not funny**_**. And look after Ron." **

"**Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us." **

"**Shut up," said Ron again. He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it. **

"**Hey, Mom, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?" **

**Harry leaned back quickly so they couldn't see him looking. **

"**You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?" **

"**Who?" **

"_**Harry Potter**_**!" **

**Harry heard the little girl's voice. **

"**Oh, Mom, can I go on the train and see him, Mom, eh please…" **

"That's just great let's go gawk at my son, maybe next if you like what you see you can make some grand plan to seduce and marry him next" Lily snapped sarcastically.

"Lily you're talking about a little girl not even eleven yet… aren't you going a bit far?" asked Remus next to her bewildered.

"No" Lily snapped again delusional, the others decided to just leave her alone.

"**You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?" **

"**Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there — like lightning." **

"**Poor **_**dear**_** — no wonder he was alone, I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform." **

"You mean when you forced him to ask you?" Regulus rhetorically asked.

"**Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?"**

James winced just waiting for Lily to shove this in his face but luckily she seemed distracted enough not to have noticed.Lily noticed but seeing that the others were now eyeing her out of the corner of their eyes like she was a crazy person waiting to explode so she decided to keep her thoughts to herself for now.

**Their mother suddenly became very stern. **

"**I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school." **

"**All right, keep your hair on." **

**A whistle sounded. **

"**Hurry up!" their mother said, and the three boys clambered onto the train. They leaned out of the window for her to kiss them good-bye, and their younger sister began to cry. **

"**Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls."**

"**We'll send you a Hogwarts' toilet seat."**

Sirius made a mental note to 'collect' one before he graduated for a souvenir.

"_**George**_**!" **

"**Only joking, Mom." **

**The train began to move. Harry saw the boys' mother waving and their sister, half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed, then she fell back and waved. **

**Harry watched the girl and her mother disappear as the train rounded the corner. Houses flashed past the window. Harry felt a great leap of excitement. He didn't know what he was going to — but it had to be better than what he was leaving behind. **

Everyone couldn't help to nod in agreement.

**The door of the compartment slid open and the youngest redheaded boy came in. **

"**Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry. "Everywhere else is full."**

"Somehow I doubt he had time to check all the compartments in the span on a few minutes." Severus disagreed.

**Harry shook his head and the boy sat down. He glanced at Harry and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked. Harry saw he still had a black mark on his nose. **

"**Hey, Ron." **

**The twins were back. **

"**Listen, we're going down the middle of the train — Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there." **

"**Right," mumbled Ron. **

"**Harry," said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley.**

"I guess that answers that question" Mumbled Regulus not really caring.

**And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then." **

"**Bye," said Harry and Ron. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them. **

"**Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out. **

A lot of eye rolling was had at this question.

**Harry nodded. **

"**Oh — well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron. "And have you really got — you know…" **

**He pointed at Harry's forehead. **

**Harry pulled back his bangs to show the lightning scar. Ron stared. **

"**So that's where You-Know-Who —?" **

"**Yes," said Harry, "but I can't remember it." **

"**Nothing?" said Ron eagerly. **

"And I thought the blond kid was rude." Remus stated flabbergasted.

"**Well — I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else." **

"**Wow," said Ron. He sat and stared at Harry for a few moments, then, as though he had suddenly realized what he was doing, he looked quickly out of the window again. **

"**Are all your family wizards?" asked Harry, who found Ron just as interesting as Ron found him. **

"**Er — Yes, I think so," said Ron. "I think Mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him." **

"**So you must know loads of magic already." **

"I doubt it" Regulus belittled.

**The Weasleys were clearly one of those old wizarding families the pale boy in Diagon Alley had talked about. **

"**I heard you went to live with Muggles," said Ron. "What are they like?" **

"**Horrible — well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. Wish I'd had three wizard brothers." **

"**Five," said Ron.**

"That's quite shocking, I'm sure you've noticed most magical families are lucky to have two or three kids but seven children even if some of them are squibs, I've never heard of such a thing…" Regulus explained fascinated with history and anything magically blood related.

**For some reason, he was looking gloomy.**

"**I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts.**

"No squibs" Regulus repeated astonished.

**You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left — Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a Prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat." **

Discounting Regulus who was too busy trying to remember any family tree's with more children than five, the others looked quite sympathetic to how that must feel and in some cases have lived through.

**Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat gray rat, which was asleep. **

James couldn't help but to squirm in his seat some remembering his nightmare from this morning.

"**His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff — I mean, I got Scabbers instead." **

**Ron's ears went pink. He seemed to think he'd said too much, because he went back to staring out of the window. **

**Harry didn't think there was anything wrong with not being able to afford an owl. After all, he'd never had any money in his life until a month ago, and he told Ron so, all about having to wear Dudley's old clothes and never getting proper birthday presents. This seemed to cheer Ron up.**

"Although I'm proud of Harry for making this Ron feel better, I can't help to think the boy shouldn't be that cheered up about my son's misfortune." Lily stated matter of factly restraining herself mentally from becoming too upset again.

"… **and until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about being a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort —" **

The group shuddered but not as noticeably as before almost as if slowly they were becoming immune to the word.

**Ron gasped. **

"**What?" said Harry. **

"_**You said You-Know-Who's name!**_**" said Ron, sounding both shocked and impressed. "I'd have thought you, of all people —" **

"**I'm not trying to be **_**brave**_** or anything, saying the name," said Harry, "I just never knew you shouldn't. See what I mean? I've got loads to learn… I bet," he added, voicing for the first time something that had been worrying him a lot lately, "I bet I'm the worst in the class." **

"**You won't be. There's loads of people who come from Muggle families and they learn quick enough." **

"I guess he's a nice kid… when he wants to be." Lily reluctantly agreed about Ron, hoping she wouldn't regret it later.

**While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past. Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"**

"Now that you mention it when are we going to stop for lunch?" asked Remus getting hungry after because of the wolf and his metabolism.

"How about after the next chapter, it'll probably be about the sorting and the feast, that way we'll be just about starving after hearing all the descriptions." Sirius suggested teasingly, the others agreed nodding.

**Harry, who hadn't had any breakfast, leapt to his feet, but Ron's ears went pink again and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches. Harry went out into the corridor. **

**He had never had any money for candy with the Dursleys, and now that he had pockets rattling with gold and silver he was ready to buy as many Mars Bars as he could carry**

"Those are pretty good." Lily and Remus said at the same time smiling both muggle chocolate coinsurers.

— **but the woman didn't have Mars Bars. What she did have were Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs. Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and a number of other strange things Harry had never seen in his life.**

"I knew this book was going to be torture." Sighed Remus before the others, although everyone now wanted candy to certain degrees.

**Not wanting to miss anything, he got some of everything and paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts. **

"Wow, we didn't even pay that much for four people when we took the train this year." Remus stated working the math in his head of the difference in cost.

"Not that surprising 1: price in the future has inflated and 2: we don't have an exact match of how much he really bought to the items themselves." Severus concluded not really caring but wanting Remus to continue reading.

**Ron stared as Harry brought it all back in to the compartment and tipped it onto an empty seat. "Hungry, are you?" **

"**Starving," said Harry, taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty. **

**Ron had taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four sandwiches inside. He pulled one of them apart and said, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef." **

"**Swap you for one of these," said Harry, holding up a pasty. "Go on —" **

Although Regulus and Severus pretended disinterest, everyone was proud at Harry's generosity. 

"**You don't want this, it's all dry," said Ron. "She hasn't got much time," he added quickly, "you know, with five of us." **

"**Go on, have a pasty," said Harry, who had never had anything to share before or, indeed, anyone to share it with. It was a nice feeling, sitting there with Ron, eating their way through all Harry's pasties, cakes, and candies (the sandwiches lay forgotten). **

"I'm happy he's made a friend, I have a good feeling about this…" James trailed of hopeful, Lily couldn't help but smile too agreeing with James.

"**What are these?" Harry asked Ron, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs. "They're not **_**really**_** frogs, are they?" He was starting to feel that nothing would surprise him. **

"**No," said Ron. "But see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa." **

"**What?" **

"**Oh, of course, you wouldn't know — Chocolate Frogs have cards, inside them, you know, to collect — famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy." **

"I have all cards that have been made so far." Regulus couldn't help but to brag to the other's who rolled their eyes.

"Frankly I always thought it was a waste of money." Lily shrugged not having in interest in collecting cards.

"I always end up spending all my pocket money at Zonko's and The Three Broomsticks… so I don't collect the cards either if I get one I usually give it to Remus." James explained with a shrug.

"I have about 100 so far, I'm missing a lot of the early numbered cards." Remus detailed.

"I usually save them to bribe my brother with doing stuff." Sirius smirked at Regulus who scowled in return.

"I prefer sugar quills to chocolate." Severus concluded.

**Harry unwrapped his Chocolate Frog and picked up the card. It showed a man's face. He wore half-moon glasses, had a long, crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard, and mustache. Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore. **

"**So **_**this**_** is Dumbledore!" said Harry. **

"**Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!" said Ron.**

"Looks like his new friend can't grasp the concept of being raised by stupid muggles." Regulus pointed out to the others irritation.

"**Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa — thanks —" **

**Harry turned over his card and read: **

**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE **

**CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS **

**Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling. **

"That always gets me… I mean all these respectable achievements… and then likes chamber music and tenpin bowling like the card is advertising for a dating service." Severus speculated.

**Harry turned the card back over and saw, to his astonishment, that Dumbledore's face had disappeared. **

Lily couldn't help but laugh at this remember her first reaction of photos moving and leaving the frames all together.

"**He's gone!" **

"**Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day," said Ron. "He'll be back. No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her… do you want it? You can start collecting." **

**Ron's eyes strayed to the pile of Chocolate Frogs waiting to be unwrapped. **

"**Help yourself," said Harry. "But in, you know, the Muggle world, people just stay put in photos." **

"**Do they? What, they don't move at all?" Ron sounded amazed.**

"(Cough) James (cough)" Sirius couldn't help but tease James bumping his shoulder lightly in jest.

"**Weird!" **

**Harry stared as Dumbledore sidled back into the picture on his card and gave him a small smile. Ron was more interested in eating the frogs than looking at the Famous Witches and Wizards cards, but Harry couldn't keep his eyes off them. Soon he had not only Dumbledore and Morgana, but Hengist of Woodcroft, Alberic Grunnion, Circe, Paracelsus, and Merlin. He finally tore his eyes away from the Druidess Cliodna, who was scratching her nose, to open a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. **

"**You want to be careful with those," Ron warned Harry. "When they say every flavor, they **_**mean**_** every flavor — you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a booger-flavored one once." **

"After some of the disgusting flavors I've eaten in the past you would think I wouldn't want to eat them still," Sirius rambled, "The most disgusting one's I think of at the top of my head are Tuna, Dog Hair… don't ask how I know what they taste like," he preempted Lily who was about to ask, "Booger it does exist, Shaving Cream, Ear Wax, either Mold or sometime of fungus, Sour Cream," it was surprising he made more of a face at this than eating Boogers or Mold, "and Vomit… although the best flavor I've ever eaten was Bacon which you would think was disgusting with that kind of texture but it was really good." Sirius rambled on and on, to the others amazement and disgust.

"Well I've lost my appetite any one else?" Regulus asked uncharacteristically grossed out. Although no one verbally agreed there was a certain amount of paleness about the group that suggested queasiness.

**Ron picked up a green bean, looked at it carefully, and bit into a corner. **

"**Bleaaargh — see? Sprouts." **

**They had a good time eating the Every Flavor Beans. Harry got toast, coconut, baked bean, strawberry, curry, grass, coffee, sardine, and was even brave enough to nibble the end off a funny gray one Ron wouldn't touch, which turned out to be pepper. **

**The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills. **

**There was a knock on the door of their compartment and the round-faced boy Harry had passed on platform nine and three-quarters came in. He looked tearful. **

"**Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?" **

"That's what cages are for not pockets." Severus agreed with Lily that the animals shouldn't allowed to be freed until the train starts at least and only confined to the owners compartment.

**When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!" **

"**He'll turn up," said Harry. **

"**Yes," said the boy miserably. "Well, if you see him…" **

**He left. **

"**Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk." **

**The rat was still snoozing on Ron's lap. **

"**He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron in disgust.**

"Isn't that an accurate description of Wormtail when he sleeps?" whispered Sirius into James ear snickering. James agreed… only it was a bit too accurate… coupled with his dream last night it made him a little to uneasy… but he it was probably just his imagination, after all how often do rodents look like their dead when they are asleep.

"**I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look…" **

**He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end.**

Even Regulus winced at the wands description feeling a little sorry for the poor kid, having seen firsthand what a damaged wand could do.

"**Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway —"**

"Didn't they say they got a new owl and robes for his brother Percy, no favoritism in that family, I think a undamaged wand is a just bit more important you think?" Lily scorned Mrs. Weasley. 

"Not to mention that's just one more thing they're going to have to take care of and need money for feeding and whatnot." Severus added.

**He had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open again. The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes. **

"**Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice,**

"Look Evans it's you." Sirius mocked grinning at her.

"Look Black you haven't been referenced since the first Chapter, because you're probably the worst Godfather ever and going to abandon Harry as soon as we're murdered." Lily replied in the same nasty tone. This was a pretty low blow on Lily's part and she instantly regretted it once she saw how much Sirius face dropped and turned a sort of cold indifference looking down at his arm rest picking at the fabric in silence. Lily opened and closed her mouth a couple of times trying to form an apology, but was interrupted before she could get the words out with Remus continuing to read doing his part to change the subject.

**lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth. **

"**We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand. **

"**Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." **

**She sat down. Ron looked taken aback. **

"**Er — all right." **

**He cleared his throat. **

"**Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." **

The invisible line in the room separating the Slytherins from the Gryffindors became a little more obvious when Severus and Regulus were the only two to laugh at the fake spell.

"Except for some dark spells and rituals I can't even think of a spell that would even be that long can you?" Regulus asked Severus through his laughter.

"Only chanting in some potions and healing spells come to mind but their always in Latin and never rhythm." Severus forced out also.

**He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep. **

"**Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard — I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough — I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" **

"Wow… I think that girl is in a category of her own, even I've never bothered to 'learn' all the books like that… I can't even think of a Ravenclaw that has?" Severus asked in astonishment.

"Although her snootiness of putting down others that you might think, are stupider seems 'familiar'?" James pointed out looking at Severus who just glared in return.

**She said all this very fast. **

**Harry looked at Ron, and was relieved to see by his stunned face that he hadn't learned all the course books by heart either. **

"**I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered. **

"**Harry Potter," said Harry. **

"**Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course — I got a few extra books, for background reading, and you're in **_**Modern Magical History**_** and **_**The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts**_** and **_**Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century**_**." **

"Should we be worried about crazy stalkers?" James asked starting to really see the downside to popularity thanks to these books.

"Since you plan to change stuff I wouldn't think so… maybe?" Remus unhelpfully answered.

"**Am I?" said Harry, feeling dazed. **

"**Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad… Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." **

"She sure talks… alloootttt." Remus stressed after getting through the paragraph of her speech.

"Not to mention how she would know if they were almost there she's a first year, for all she knows it could be overnight too and the seats transfigure into beds when nightfall approaches." Regulus pointed out annoyed.

**And she left, taking the toadless boy with her. **

"**Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron. He threw his wand back into his trunk. "Stupid spell — George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud." **

"**What house are your brothers in?" asked Harry. **

"**Gryffindor," said Ron. Gloom seemed to be settling on him again. "Mom and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw **_**would**_** be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."**

"That would never happen he doesn't have the personality for anything besides Gryffindor or possibly Hufflepuff." Regulus commented almost reassuringly.

"**That's the house Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who was in?" **

"**Yeah," said Ron. He flopped back into his seat, looking depressed. **

"**You know, I think the ends of Scabbers' whiskers are a bit lighter," said Harry, trying to take Ron's mind off houses. "So what do your oldest brothers do now that they've left, anyway?" **

**Harry was wondering what a wizard did once he'd finished school. **

"**Charlie's in Romania studying dragons, and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts," said Ron. **

"I want to be an Auror, a Professional Quidditch player, or make racing brooms. What about you guys?" asked James only interested in Lily's answer.

"I wouldn't mind something in the Department of Creature Regulations, or maybe a Professor or something… heck I would be happy as a Librarian." Remus sighed knowing how hard it was going to be in the future to find a job even if he had top scores in every subject.

"I've had a couple of ideas of studying more in-depth in Charms to create new spells, also maybe be a healer, or on days I feel really annoyed maybe a Unspeakable." Lily chattered waving her hands around while explaining still nervous from earlier.

"I haven't really made any discussions either I just know it will have something to do with Potions whether it be inventing or just making them." Severus replied uninterestingly.

"I'll follow in my father's footsteps and take over the family investments and business stuff, along with sitting on Committees like the Wizengamot and other Boards." Regulus answered almost verbatim.

"I have no intention of following Mommy Dearest plans so after probably being disinherited I want to do something exciting like have a shop selling all kinds of things that interest only me… or make magical run and improved muggle stuff and sell it but first I want to be the first wizard to make television for Wizards." Sirius exclaimed starting to become more excited and less depressed as he went on.

"That sounds like a really exciting idea… I'm sorry… so did you have ideas for programs and stuff to air on your television idea besides Quidditch?" Lily complimented, apologized, and asked all in one sentence.

"Umm… I was thinking of having the muggle stuff but also mix in channels that have wizarding versions like ESPN Quidditch and C-SPAN Wizengamot version (_AN: I'm not totally for sure if it's called that in Britian it said when I Googled it that BBC News or C-SPAN so I think they may be the same thing or maybe that's more like CNN I have no idea and it isn't that essential to the plot right?)_ all kinds of stuff like that, and I'll forgive you for now but if you come storming into our room tomorrow screaming like you did today… I'm not accountable for my actions." Sirius finished with a smirk, Lily blushed but nodded.

"**Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the **_**Daily Prophet**_**, but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles — someone tried to rob a high security vault." **

The room became more silent than usual after this with everyone only blinking repeatedly trying to comprehend what they just heard.

"We only meant Harry wasn't going to steal from the bank earlier not… anyone else I guess… right?" Sirius said astonished. 

**Harry stared. **

"**Really? What happened to them?" **

"**Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it." **

"You don't think someone robbed the bank while Harry was there do you?" asked James fearful, also scaring Lily who hadn't even thought of that.

"I doubt it, it's been a month since he did his shopping if it was the same day I doubt Ron would have cared anymore?" Remus speculated trying to reassure James and Lily who did look a little better.

**Harry turned this news over in his mind. He was starting to get a prickle of fear every time You-Know-Who was mentioned. He supposed this was all part of entering the magical world, but it had been a lot more comfortable saying "Voldemort" without worrying. **

"He has a point." Remus agreed, "You-Know- Who just makes it… more mysterious."

"**What's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked. **

"**Er — I don't know any." Harry confessed. **

"**What!" Ron looked dumbfounded. "Oh, you wait, it's the best game in the world —" And he was off, explaining all about the four balls and the positions of the seven players, describing famous games he'd been to with his brothers and the broomstick he'd like to get if he had the money. He was just taking Harry through the finer points of the game when the compartment door slid open yet again, but it wasn't Neville the toadless boy, or Hermione Granger this time. **

"Figure's is their some conspiracy that Harry can't be taught Quidditch!" James exaggerated upset, Sirius patted his back trying not to laugh.

**Three boys entered, and Harry recognized the middle one at once: it was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop. He was looking at Harry with a lot more interest than he'd shown back in Diagon Alley. **

"He knows…" Regulus drawled out in a creepy voice to the others amusement.

"**Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?" **

"No it isn't him, everyone lied, it's because they find you irritating." Severus sarcastically replied.

"**Yes," said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards. **

"**Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. **

"**And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." **

Sirius and Lily couldn't help but to snort at this, much to the others confusion, "Bond, James Bond!" Lily imitated in a deep voice with a straight face for all of three seconds before laughing hysterically. The others laughed more at her than getting the joke except Sirius and Remus who finally got it needing a reminder.

"It's a fictional muggle spy's catch phrase." Sirius explained smiling.

"Ohhh!" James, Severus, and Regulus replied stretching out the sound while nodding in acknowledgement.

**Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him. **

"**Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."**

"How shocking Lucius raised a spoiled, pretentious, mini me." James said unsurprised.

**He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." **

"Harry has a better moral compass than everyone else in this room." Sirius stated before James or Lily could comment or get upset.

**He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it. **

"**I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly. **

"I suppose you have to compliment his more subtle approach to insulting someone." Regulus well complimented… although it sounded like something you shouldn't be complimenting him on. 

**Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks. **

"**I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you." **

This statement was like turning a anger switch in the room, everyone was upset even Regulus although he didn't show it like the others, Remus decided not to give them time to respond by reading faster and louder.

**Both Harry and Ron stood up. "Say that again," Ron said, his face as red as his hair. **

"**Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered. **

"**Unless you get out now," said Harry, more bravely than he felt, because Crabbe and Goyle were a lot bigger than him or Ron. **

"**But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some." **

Seeing that Lily was about to start yelling no doubt Remus rushed into the next sentence almost being incomprehensible.

**Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron — Ron leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell. **

**Scabbers the rat was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle — Crabbe and Malfoy backed away as Goyle swung Scabbers round and round, howling, and when Scabbers finally flew off and hit the window, all three of them disappeared at once.**

"You think he's ok?" Sirius asked of course only worried about the Rat.

"I hope so…" James trailed off as Remus continued to read.

**Perhaps they thought there were more rats lurking among the sweets, or perhaps they'd heard footsteps, because a second later, Hermione Granger had come in. **

"**What **_**has**_** been going on?" she said, looking at the sweets all over the floor and Ron picking up Scabbers by his tail. **

"**I think he's been knocked out," Ron said to Harry. He looked closer at Scabbers. "No — I don't believe it — he's gone back to sleep." **

There was a tiny sigh of relief from the Gryffindors although the Slytherins were still doubtful.

**And so he had. **

"**You've met Malfoy before?" **

**Harry explained about their meeting in Diagon Alley. **

"**I've heard of his family," said Ron darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side."**

"Even I wouldn't believe that someone must have gotten a nice retirement fund out of that." Regulus sneered in disgust, surprising the others who agreed.

**He turned to Hermione. "Can we help you with something?" **

"**You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!" **

"So what if they have it isn't any of her business." Severus stated hating busy buddies. 

"**Scabbers has been fighting, not us," said Ron, scowling at her. "Would you mind leaving while we change?" **

"**All right — I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione in a sniffy voice. "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"**

"Hope she mellows out very soon because I don't see her making very many friends, if any." Remus concluded.

**Ron glared at her as she left. Harry peered out of the window. It was getting dark. He could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down. **

**He and Ron took off their jackets and pulled on their long black robes. Ron's were a bit short for him, you could see his sneakers underneath them. **

**A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately." **

"They should also mention pets their not just assume that it apply its apart of the luggage." Severus complained.

**Harry's stomach lurched with nerves and Ron, he saw, looked pale under his freckles. They crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor. **

**The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?" **

**Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads. **

"**C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" **

**Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there.**

"It also wouldn't hurt them to put up a couple of lanterns their either." Severus stressed.

**Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice. **

"**Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here." **

**There was a loud "Oooooh!" **

**The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. **

"I think it's good that only the first years go across on the lake because it wouldn't be as cool if you had to cross it year after year."Regulus couldn't help but give his opinion too.

"**No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Ron were followed into their boat by Neville and Hermione. **

"**Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then — FORWARD!" **

**And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass.**

"At least it wasn't raining" James pointed out optimistically.

**Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood. **

"**Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles. **

"**Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them. **

"I suppose if it's a magical toad it could Apparate… maybe?" Remus reasoned out thinking of Phoenix's and House Elf's as examples.

"**Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. **

**They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door. **

"**Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" **

**Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door. **

Remus held the book open to the page handing to over to Lily.

"Do you think we'll know any of the new teachers?" asked Lily in a hopeful voice if only to confirm that they are indeed alive if they survived to teach.

"I doubt it the odds between all the ages of students that have graduated before and after us that we haven't meet, not to mention foreign wizards." Severus concluded logically.

"There's only one way to find out!" Sirius stated cheekily. 

_AN: Please Review! Tell me you love it and you wouldn't change a thing or even that it sucks and I'm totally inappropriate for a Teen rating that I guessed at. Whatever, any input is good input. _

_I have it written out in my head that Book one is going to be finished when they go to bed for the night in the story. I figured it is plausible, although I don't have them drinking water or having bathroom breaks which I totally didn't even think of until now… Should I put them in or just let people use their imagination since I forgot… decisions, decisions? _


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Sorry for the long wait. I had a terrible case of writers block around the feast paragraph. I'm going to start writing for Chapter Eight right now, my personal goal is to have it done in a week._

_Leaves-in-the-Sand: I do intend to write out all seven books, I just havn't made up my mind if I'm going to do an AU story after to show the change in the time line._

_Alleykat203: I'll take your suggestion of a chapter with only characters in consideration! Probably won't happen until I'm done with the first book at least._

_MissCHSparkles: Thank You for reviewing. In my mind Lily is pretending for the most part that James isn't part of her future, and only focusing on that fact she will be a mother. I know the characters are a bit too friendly, but it wouldn't make sense either if I had them fight and yell consistently either. The group needs to grow up a little. I'm going with a one step forward and two steps back approach. Thanks again for the C-Span thing; I had no idea if Parliament was similar to our Congress of being broadcasted on television almost 24/7. :D_

Lily cleared her throat and began.

**CHAPTER SEVEN **

**The Sorting Hat **

"How often do you think that hat's cleaned?" Remus asked curiously.

"Every ten years they put a fresh self cleaning charm on it."Severus answered automatically seeing the others raised eye brows explained, "It's in _Hogwarts, A History_."

**The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross. **

"It's Minnie!" Sirius pointed out loudly.

"**The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid. **

"**Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." **

**She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. **

**They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right — the rest of the school must already be here — but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously. **

"**Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. **

"You'll also never get the good seats next to the fire since your little Firsties." Sirius adlibbed jokingly.

"**The four houses are called Gryffindor,**

Cheering from well the Gryffindors duh, and booing from Regulus and Severus.

**Hufflepuff,**

Complete silence.

**Ravenclaw,**

Polite clapping from the group.

**and Slytherin.**

Severus and Regulus cheered, Lily and Remus politely clapped again, while Sirius and James booed overly dramatically.

**Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points,**

"Being a brown-nosier." James reiterated, while Sirius made kissing sounds.

**while any rule-breaking will lose house points.**

"For you Potter that must mean every time you think." Severus sneered at James who returned the look.

**At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor.**

"We might not win the quidditch cup but thanks to you three we always get the house cup." Regulus mocked. Remus and James glared while Sirius flipped him off.

**I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. **

"**The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." **

**Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair.**

"Impossible" James whispered running a hand through his own hair. 

"**I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." **

**She left the chamber. Harry swallowed. **

"**How exactly do they sort us into houses?" he asked Ron.**

"You remember that one we heard about the sorting, that all the first years are given a truth potion and asked a bunch of questions, depending on what you answer is what house you'll be in, who told us that anyway?" Sirius mused out loud.

"Sirius that was Peter" Remus answered, Sirius shrugged not really caring.

"**Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking." **

**Harry's heart gave a horrible jolt. A test? In front of the whole school? But he didn't know any magic yet —what on earth would he have to do? He hadn't expected something like this the moment they arrived. He looked around anxiously and saw that everyone else looked terrified, too. No one was talking much except Hermione Granger, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need. Harry tried hard not to listen to her. He'd never been more nervous, never, not even when he'd had to take a school report home to the Dursleys saying that he'd somehow turned his teacher's wig blue.**

"Brilliant" James and Sirius exclaimed simultaneously and than high fived.

**He kept his eyes fixed on the door. Any second now, Professor McGonagall would come back and lead him to his doom. **

**Then something happened that made him jump about a foot in the air — several people behind him screamed. **

"Screamed why are they screaming?" Lily screamed.

"Calm down I doubt the first years are being attacked, at the most its Peeves." Remus reassured Lily lightly patting her back. James was concerned enough that he didn't notice the pat, something he would of glared at before.

"**What the —?" **

**He gasped. So did the people around him. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall.**

"Oh the ghosts of course it's pretty startling the first time." Lily sighed relieved.

**Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance —" **

"Peeves" the group said together.

"**My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost — I say, what are you all doing here?" **

**A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years. **

**Nobody answered. **

"**New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" **

**A few people nodded mutely. **

"**Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know." **

"**Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." **

**Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. **

"**Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me." **

**Feeling oddly as though his legs had turned to lead, Harry got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, with Ron behind him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. **

**Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets.**

Remus couldn't help but to blush a little, Hogwarts made the switch from silver to gold his first year.

**At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in **_**Hogwarts, A History**_**." **

**It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens. **

**Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house. **

_**Maybe they had to try and get a rabbit out of it,**_** Harry thought wildly, that seemed the sort of thing — noticing that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, he stared at it, too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth — and the hat began to sing: **

"_**Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, **_

"Lily you're not even trying to sing, how am I supposed to appreciate the hat song if you're not going to sing it?"Sirius smirked prepared to be more irritating if she didn't sing.

"Sirius I'll make you a deal, if you shut up and let me get through this I will sing the Hogwarts Song if they mention it, you can even join in, deal?" Lily bargained. Sirius glanced at James wondering his opinion who nodded subtly wanting to hear Lily sing, she never joined when the school sang together.

"Deal" Sirius agreed eagerly.

"It's all your ears that'll bleed" Lily appeased, she was horrible at singing.

_**But don't judge on what you see, **_

_**I'll eat myself if you can find **_

_**A smarter hat than me. **_

_**You can keep your bowlers black, **_

_**Your top hats sleek and tall, **_

_**For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat **_

_**And I can cap them all. **_

"That was so corny." Severus said like he was being tortured having to listen to it.

_**There's nothing hidden in your head **_

_**The Sorting Hat can't see, **_

_**So try me on and I will tell you **_

_**Where you ought to be.**_

_**You might belong in Gryffindor, **_

_**Where dwell the brave at heart, **_

"And the morons with no brains" Regulus whispered to Severus who snickered.

_**Their daring, nerve, and chivalry **_

_**Set Gryffindors apart; **_

_**You might belong in Hufflepuff, **_

_**Where they are just and loyal, **_

_**Those patient Hufflepuffs are true **_

"And the biggest gossipers of the school" Sirius interjected which no one denied. __

_**And unafraid of toil; **_

_**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, **_

_**if you've a ready mind, **_

_**Where those of wit and learning, **_

_**Will always find their kind; **_

"And also the most stuck up people in the school, which is saying something that their worse than the Slytherins" James added.

_**Or perhaps in Slytherin **_

_**You'll make your real friends, **_

_**Those cunning folk use any means **_

_**To achieve their ends. **_

"Any means sounds about right" James didn't bother to whisper to Sirius. Regulus and Severus just ignored him.

_**So put me on! Don't be afraid! **_

_**And don't get in a flap! **_

_**You're in safe hands (though I have none) **_

_**For I'm a Thinking Cap!"**_

"The hats been better, it was like it was explaining the houses this time more than anything else." Severus assessed.

**The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. **

"**So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll." **

Sirius and James laughed while the others just smiled amused.

**Harry smiled weakly. Yes, trying on the hat was a lot better than having to do a spell, but he did wish they could have tried it on without everyone watching. The hat seemed to be asking rather a lot; Harry didn't feel brave or quick-witted or any of it at the moment. If only the hat had mentioned a house for people who felt a bit queasy, that would have been the one for him. **

"Everyone's queasy even the pureblood kids that know what's going to happen, what if you disappoint your family." Regulus mumbled not meaning to speak his thoughts out loud.

**Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. **

"**When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!" **

**A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down.**

"Hufflepuff" The group said in unison.

**A moment's pause — **

"**HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. **

**The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her. **

"**Bones, Susan!" **

"Well that's a relief at least one of them survived hopefully she's not an orphan." Lily sadly pondered out loud.

"**HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah. **

"**Boot, Terry!" **

"Ravenclaw" Regulus answered seeing the others confused he explained, "Ever generation of Boot I've heard of has gone to Ravenclaw."

"Mothers made us, especially Reg. look at old family geology's its direfully boring, I've luckily managed to forget all but the last generation, so if he says a house he's bond to get them all correct." Sirius further explained.

"Realllyyy, so Regulus how would you like a little wager? I bet u 5 galleons, that every name they mention you have to guess the right house, even if their muggle born." James taunted Regulus trying to goad him into taking the bet.

"I'll take your money anytime Potter." Regulus agreed, sure of himself.

"**RAVENCLAW!" **

**The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them. **

"**Brocklehurst, Mandy"**

Regulus changed positions to cross legged so he could rest his elbows on his knees, locking his fingers together in concentration; Lily couldn't help but compare the pose to the fictional Muggle detective Sherlock Holmes an old movie she saw last summer.

"Ravenclaw again" Regulus answered looking at Lily for confirmation.

**went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender"**

"It's safe to assume that she's not Ravenclaw for the 'but'… I'm going with Gryffindor, although the current Brown at this school is in Hufflepuff, he is normally at the Gryffindor table chatting with the 7th year girls and because they've already mentioned Hufflepuff once but not Gryffindor." Regulus deducted. (_AN: I couldn't help myself I love the new Sherlock series on the BBC, even though it doesn't apply here since that would throw off the time line.)_

**became the first new Gryffindor,**

"Nicely done" Lily couldn't help to compliment Regulus who didn't respond set on concentrating for the next name.

**and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling. **

"**Bulstrode, Millicent"**

"Slytherin" Regulus said without having to think of it.

**then became a Slytherin. Perhaps it was Harry's imagination, after all he'd heard about Slytherin, but he thought they looked like an unpleasant lot. **

"That's just great, already prejudiced against Slytherins, didn't take any time at all." Regulus summed up with a sneer; luckily Lily continued to read not wanting to hear another fight.

**He was starting to feel definitely sick now. He remembered being picked for teams during gym at his old school. He had always been last to be chosen, not because he was no good, but because no one wanted Dudley to think they liked him. **

Lily managed to restrain her rage although now the book had a few crescent marks on the cover where she dug in her finger nails.

"**Finch-Fletchley, Justin!" **

"With that name I'm going with Hufflepuff, Justin's aren't known for their bravery."

"**HUFFLEPUFF!" **

**Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus,"**

"Irish decent with a name like that, defiantly Gryffindor, most of our Irish population go into Gryffindor, personality traits of short tempers, and red hair." At this Lily glared at Regulus although she gave in about this particular point in one of their debates at Slug Club, he didn't have to make it sound so insulting. (_AN: I apologize for anyone who found anything offense in what was stated about the Irish, I myself am 1/16__th__ I think it's on my Mothers, Mother's side somewhere.) _

**the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor. **

Regulus smirked at Lily, who decided that the mature thing to do was stick her tongue out.

"**Granger, Hermione!" **

"Now this one's complicated, she mentioned wanting to be in Gryffindor but acts like a Ravenclaw… decisions…decisions… I've decided Gryffindor since she helped out the toad boy, it's full of 'Do-gooders'" Regulus concluded.

"So Gryffindor is your final answer?" asked Lily mockingly to the amusement of the others especially James at how much she was getting into the bet.

"Yes" he answered distracted.

**Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head. **

"**GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned. **

"Up to the G's already I bet you would have lost by now if they weren't skipping some names." James concluded slightly grumpy.

**A horrible thought struck Harry, as horrible thoughts always do when you're very nervous. What if he wasn't chosen at all? What if he just sat there with the hat over his eyes for ages, until Professor McGonagall jerked it off his head and said there had obviously been a mistake and he'd better get back on the train? **

"That's not going to happen; my son is perfect for Hogwarts." James exclaimed loudly like the book was calling Harry a squib. The others decided to let his comment go since it looked pretty good that he was going to lose his bet.

**When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool.**

"LONGBOTTOM!" Sirius suddenly shouted standing up feeling extra stupid for not thinking of it sooner. Realizing the others were looking at him in a mixture of confusion and he's nuts, Sirius hurried to explain. "Our first year, a Frank Longbottom was head boy, he was in Gryffindor." He explained like this made perfect sense the majority decided to just nod and go with it not really caring.

(_AN: It never says when Frank and Alice were at Hogwarts so because I messed up earlier by not mentioning them I decided to make them older than the group to explain why they're not friends yet. Since they don't know about Alice being his mother I'll make her younger so they know her more.)_

"That's fascinating Sirius, to be honest I had forgotten about the Longbottom line but now that you've reminded me, he'll be in Gryffindor." Regulus concluded. Sirius just rolled his eyes sitting back down, while James glared at both Black brothers pouting almost.

**The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."**

"Ravenclaw, his I assume father is two years ahead of us." Regulus rolled his eyes for the lack of a challenge.

**Malfoy swaggered forward**

"They didn't say which house" Lily reread twice to make sure she didn't skip to the next section on accident.

"Just keep going and pretend it's one of the names that were skipped." James sighed just wanting to get this over with since it was just drawling out the torture of losing.

"As for Malfoy, Slytherin of course." Regulus continued as if they had just asked about Draco.

**when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" **

**Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself. **

**There weren't many people left now.**

"**Moon"… ,**

Lily had taken to reading ahead slightly after MacDougal, so they didn't have to hear Regulus conclusion if they weren't going to say the house. "They don't say anymore houses just list a bunch of names before getting to Harry so don't bother I'll let you know when they continue." Regulus nodded to her in acknowledgement.

"**Nott"… , "Parkinson"… , then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil"… , then "Perks, Sally-Anne"… , and then, at last — **

"**Potter, Harry!" **

"I still think he'll be a Gryffindork." Regulus smirked looking at James, baiting him slightly. James wanted Harry to get into his house but was preparing to clap and cheer obnoxiously for whatever house he got in.

**As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall. **

"_**Potter**_**, did she say?" **

"_**The **_**Harry Potter?" **

**The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him.**

The group couldn't help to look a little repulsed at the description imagining them in Harry's place.

**Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited. **

"**Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes — and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting… So where shall I put you?" **

**Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, **_**Not Slytherin, not Slytherin**_**. **

"**Not Slytherin, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness,**

"That's a disturbing thought… a Potter being a 'great' Slytherin." Severus said shuddered imagining James as one of his house mates. James almost sensing what Severus was imagining couldn't help but grin at him hoping to unnerve Severus more.

**no doubt about that — no? Well, if you're sure — better be GRYFFINDOR!" **

Above their heads several fireworks went off and it started raining red and gold confetti. Sirius and James were cheering the loudest making whistling sounds and had thought of asking the room for the confetti. Remus and Lily were clapping happy as well, she's the one that asked for the fireworks. Severus and Regulus clapped as well, Severus was happy for Lily mostly and Regulus happy that he wasn't wrong.

**Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Gryffindor table. He was so relieved to have been chosen and not put in Slytherin, he hardly noticed that he was getting the loudest cheer yet. Percy the Prefect got up and shook his hand vigorously, while the Weasley twins yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"**

James couldn't help but to get a cheesy grin, so far the Weasley's we're the best friends he could have hoped for Harry. Lily had similar thoughts but mostly she was happy that at least Harry wasn't alone any more.

**Harry sat down opposite the ghost in the ruff he'd seen earlier. The ghost patted his arm, giving Harry the sudden, horrible feeling he'd just plunged it into a bucket of ice-cold water. **

"I hate it when they do that!" The group said in unison again, a bit creepily now.

**He could see the High Table properly now. At the end nearest him sat Hagrid, who caught his eye and gave him the thumbs up. Harry grinned back. And there, in the center of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. Harry recognized him at once from the card he'd gotten out of the Chocolate Frog on the train. Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing in the whole hall that shone as brightly as the ghosts. Harry spotted Professor Quirrell, too, the nervous young man from the Leaky Cauldron. He was looking very peculiar in a large purple turban. **

**And now there were only three people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean,"**

"What a jump, well this looks like it's in the bag for me, Thomas will be Gryffindor, I believe there was one on the Gryffindor quidditch team my first year that graduated, a Chaser." Regulus looked to James for confirmation, who reluctantly nodded knowing all the Quidditch players for Hogwarts and quite a few National Leagues from the last decade.

**a Black boy even taller than Ron, joined Harry at the Gryffindor table. "Turpin, Lisa,"**

"Turpin… hmmm… well the surname isn't one I know so she must be a muggle born… no description… but Lisa isn't exactly a thrill seeker name so her parents aren't very inventive… probably named after a relative… humble Hufflepuff or brainy Ravenclaw… Turpin sounds almost like some kind of muggle machinery… I'm going to go with Ravenclaw." Regulus finally decided anxiously not at all for sure.

**became a Ravenclaw**

Regulus held up a finger grinning, sure he was done with Ron still haven't been sorted yet.

**and then it was Ron's turn.**

"Gryffindor obviously" Regulus gloated.

**He was pale green by now. Harry crossed his fingers under the table and a second later the hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" **

"Five galleons to me" Regulus smirked proudly.

"Yah, yah add it to my total" James grumbled.

**Harry clapped loudly with the rest as Ron collapsed into the chair next to him. **

"**Well done, Ron, excellent," said Percy Weasley pompously across Harry as**

"It seems their count was off or they weren't counting Ron because there's one more." Lily told the group still reading ahead slightly.

"I'm up for one more; I doubt this one will stump me." Regulus bragged arrogantly waving Lily to continue.

"**Zabini, Blaise,"**

"Zabini… not a name I'm familiar with… Italian for sure… Blaise is an inventive name not to simple but not too stupid sounding either… so smart parents but more than likely half blood or muggle… I'm going with Ravenclaw."

**was made a Slytherin.**

Regulus looked dumb struck with his mouth open just staring at James without blinking. James on the other hand was laughing hysterically, to the point of giving himself the hiccups asking for the room to give him some water.

**Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away. **

**Harry looked down at his empty gold plate. He had only just realized how hungry he was. The pumpkin pasties seemed ages ago.**

"I know how you feel breakfast seemed ages ago here too" Remus sighed.

**Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there. **

The Gryffindors couldn't help but to smile remembering the common gesture that Albus was fond of before any announcement. 

"**Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! **

"Seams Dumbledore's is still just as coherent as he is now." Severus quipped.

"**Thank you!" **

**He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not. **

"**Is he — a bit mad?" he asked Percy uncertainly. **

"**Mad?" said Percy airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes.**

"I think that's the nicest way the Headmasters eccentric behaviors been called" Lily commented.

**Potatoes, Harry?" **

**Harry's mouth fell open. The dishes in front of him were now piled with food. He had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table:**

"They're about to mention the food, please let me get through this as painlessly as possible!" Lily pleaded looking at James and Sirius, expecting them to interrupt with commentary. All the boys nodded in agreement hurriedly, hungry enough to think about asking her to just skip the section.

**roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs. **

The group groaned in unison, their stomachs growling and rumbling loudly.

**The Dursleys had never exactly starved Harry, but he'd never been allowed to eat as much as he liked. Dudley had always taken anything that Harry really wanted, even if it made him sick.**

Lily just shook her head so disappointed in her sister.

**Harry piled his plate with a bit of everything except the peppermints and began to eat.**

"I never eat the candies either." James and Lily said simultaneously, than looking at each other surprised the other said the same thing, each blushed looking away.

**It was all delicious. **

"**That does look good," said the ghost in the ruff sadly, watching Harry cut up his steak. **

"**Can't you —?" **

"**I haven't eaten for nearly five hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower." **

"Think he's still trying to get into the Headless Hunt?" asked Sirius out loud.

"More than likely Gryffindors aren't known for giving up something they really want, and Sir Patrick is more than likely still the Head and he would probably rather cross over before he would let Nick be a member." Severus answered, none of the others commented so Lily continued.

"**I know who you are!" said Ron suddenly. "My brothers told me about you — you're Nearly Headless Nick!" **

"**I would **_**prefer**_** you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy —" the ghost began stiffly, but sandy-haired Seamus Finnigan interrupted. **

"_**Nearly **_**Headless? How can you be **_**nearly**_** headless?" **

"Every year there's always one, Peter was the one our first year remember?" Remus asked, motioning to James or Sirius to reply.

"Of course I remember, he screamed like a girl, it was hilarious." Sirius answered laughing with James.

**Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed, as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted. **

"**Like **_**this**_**," he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly. Looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck, coughed, and said, "So — new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. **

James and Sirius felt the need to boo obnoxiously.

**Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row!**

Severus and Regulus applauded happy for their house.

**The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable — he's the Slytherin ghost." **

**Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and saw a horrible ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood. He was right next to Malfoy who, Harry was pleased to see, didn't look too pleased with the seating arrangements. **

"**How did he get covered in blood?" asked Seamus with great interest. **

"**I've never asked," said Nearly Headless Nick delicately. **

**When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding… **

"Fffooooooddd…" Remus moaned, like a zombie, to the others amusements.

**As Harry helped himself to a treacle tart, the talk turned to their families.**

"**I'm half-and-half," said Seamus. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him." **

Regulus started to comment but changed his mind knowing the others would probably ignore him anyway.

**The others laughed. **

"**What about you, Neville?" said Ron. **

"**Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville, "but the family thought I was all-Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me — he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned**

"That's horrible." Lily couldn't help but whisper through her hand in sympathy.

"It's about the same as throwing a kid in deep water to try to teach them to swim." Remus explained with a sigh not fond of the method either.

— **but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go.**

"Is that common in the wizarding households?" Lily asked in disbelief now.

"Only in family's that think they may have a squib. A lot of wizarding family's are afraid that it will happen to them, that's another reason why purebloods think we shouldn't mix with muggles that it will 'dilute the blood' and makes squibs. Of course they have no proof what so ever, and in my opinion it's the family's that don't get any fresh blood and keep marrying their cousins is what's making the startling increase in squibs for the last decade." Sirius explained dully while playing with his fingernails. In his opinion Uncle Algie methods were tame compared with some of the horror stories he had heard growing up.

**But I bounced — all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here — they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad." **

"And a toad was his idea of a gift?" Regulus sneered in disgust. Before the others could say something Severus nudged him in the side, giving him a look, not wanting to hear Lily or the others whine.

**On Harry's other side, Percy Weasley and Hermione were talking about lessons ("I **_**do**_** hope they start right away, there's so much to learn, I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration, you know, turning something into something else, of course, it's supposed to be very difficult —"; "You'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing — "). **

**Harry, who was starting to feel warm and sleepy, looked up at the High Table again. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell, in his absurd turban, was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair,**

"Please Merlin no" James automatically murmured, holding his hands up in a prayer of sorts.

**a hooked nose,**

"NO, please be anyone else!" James wailed increasing his voice substantially. By now the others were catching on quite quickly of who the new teacher was describing.

**and sallow skin. **

"Whyyyyyyyy! Is this happening" James sobbed as if in physical pain. Lily rolled her eyes contemplating if she wanted to throw something harder than a pillow if James kept it up. Severus was uncharacteristically in shock, with wide eyes staring at the book in Lily's hands as if hypnotized which would also explain why he also had his mouth slack and open. 

**It happened very suddenly. The hook-nosed teacher looked past Quirrell's turban straight into Harry's eyes — and a sharp, hot pain shot across the scar on Harry's forehead. **

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Both Lily and James screamed at the same time. Than both stared at Severus, James was glaring, while Lily just looked confused not really blaming Severus just upset in general. Severus just blinked still hypnotized; Regulus tried waving a hand in front of his face but still didn't get a reaction. Sirius and Remus just looked back and forth between James, Lily, Severus, and the book, like at a quidditch game.

"**Ouch!" Harry clapped a hand to his head. **

"**What is it?" asked Percy. **

"**N-nothing." **

**The pain had gone as quickly as it had come. Harder to shake off was the feeling Harry had gotten from the teacher's look — a feeling that he didn't like Harry at all. **

"**Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" he asked Percy. **

"**Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape. **

"I KNEW IT! YOU'RE out to get MY SON! Some Voodoo dark arts mind magic RIGHT? Well I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU!" James continued to rant at the top of his lungs. He then rose quickly to his feet, intending to jump Severus and start punching him like a muggle. Severus finally came out of his trance at the end of James rant, automatically knowing he wouldn't be able to reach his wand in time. He shrieked into his seat slightly tucking his head down while covering it with both arms tensing his muscles for impact.

BAM! And then a thunk sound.

This confused Severus as he didn't feel any pain, when looking up he realized why.

James had stepped atop the coffee table, intending to launch himself directly on to Severus taking the direct path to his target. What he didn't anticipate while in the air, was Lily becoming a human shield. Lily without thinking it through had positioned herself with her hands spread out hoping to stop James from jumping period, while not protecting her face.

Both unfortunately realized their mistakes too late. So when James collided with Lily bringing her to the ground effortlessly. He also managed to hit her in the face with one of his hands he had raised before when he had intended on punching Severus. The right fist connected with Lily's left eye, while the rest of James landed sprawled on top of her, his forehead landing on her clavicle. In retrospect if James hadn't pulled back a little at the last second, than both James and Lily would have landed on Severus, instead they were inches from his foot. Remus and Severus hurried to pull James off of Lily, both were groaning in pain.

"You are a complete moron!" Severus hissed at James while yanking on James left arm trying to hurry him to get off of Lily faster. "For ONE, it's in the future dumbass, I don't have ANY idea of how to make someone have a headache with a look. And TWO, how do you even know it was ME, it could have been that weirdo Defense teacher next to me."

Remus on the other side curled his own arm under James left side using a bit of a harsh grip squeezing James tightly lifted him easily up with his werewolf strength. Remus than helped Lily up who was content lying on the ground clutching her eye in agony after a debate in her head deciding it hurt more than the back of her head that had connected with the luckily carpeted but still hard floor. Remus managed to get her back to her regular seat with minimal fuss.

"Let me see?" Sirius tried to convince Lily to move her hands away from her face tugging on one arm lightly. Sirius had moved in front of her while Remus and Severus were on either side. Regulus hiding his concern behind his Slytherin facade stayed seated. James hadn't moved from his standing spot where Remus left him after helping him up, just staring at the group with a lot of guilt.

Lily finally after the tugs managed to push her own fingers into the bruise more took her hands away but tried to look down. Sirius cupped her chin raising it into the light to get a better look. Lily's eye was already bruising to a dark blue hue puffing more on her cheek and not completely on her eye. Lily sighed wondering if the room was going to make her stay with an ice pack or if she would able to see Madam Pomfrey. Sirius concluded in his mind the correct spell to use, basing the severity of the bruise off many he had healed in the past from 'Remus furry time of the month'. They couldn't all just go to Pomfrey each month it would give them away.

"Resarcio" Sirius emphasized concentrating on the area, visualizing in his mind the natural healing process. The spell wasn't an instant fix, those types were for more professional trained mediwizard's, and were easier to screw up if you didn't know what you were doing. With Resarcio the bruise should finish completely healing an hour or two at most; it also had a mild numbing affect so it shouldn't bother Lily too much. (_AN: Had to make up a spell, in the sixth book Fred and George gave Hermione a cream for her black eye, every other healing spell mentioned is for open wounds or broken bones so I used a Latin translator with the word 'mend' this was the result. I figured it could be a common spell for light injuries that Sirius would feel comfortable in being able to perform_.)

"Thanks" Lily although gracious put up a mask of her own. She wasn't the type to advertise injuries, often downplaying how she felt. Now that the pain was greatly lessoned she schooled her expression into one of irritation that she directed at James, who fidgeted as the others turned to stare as well. She glanced briefly at Severus, Sirius, and Remus to reassure them with a nod so they would stop hovering. They each reluctantly sat back down.

"James, before you apologize and take my word for it, I don't want to hear it. I know you didn't 'mean' what happened. However Severus is MY friend and I will NOT put up with you attacking him, as upset as I was about what happened to Harry, there is no proof that Severus did ANYTHING. It could have been a number of things. Since the pain went away fairly quickly, I'm going to assume it was a coincidence. And in the future, if you're fat head tells you to act like a muggle boxer or whatever, IGNORE IT!" Lily finished her speech pretty tamely for her. James nodded; lips pursed still very much ashamed, he wanted Lily to be proud of him not feel like she had to address him like his mother.

"I apologize Sna..Severus." James said sincerely, "I shouldn't have let our recent past… affect me so violently. I was upset which is no excuse, I know, it's just so frustrating!" James sighed running a hand through his hair now starting to lean back and forth on each of his feet. "Between the Hurl-lsey's, annoying prats, and oh yeah, the fact I'm DEAD, and I can't even be there for Harry. Nope I get to read about it in a book!" James exasperated huffed dropping back into his spot on the couch.

Severus sighed he wanted more than anything to hold this incident over Potter's head to emotionally torture him a little at least. But now he couldn't even do that, Potter took the fun out of everything, he just looked to pathetic.

"You're forgiven" Severus mumbled hoping this would be over soon.

"Excuse me?" James asked surprised concluding he must have misheard.

"I said I forgive you" Severus said more discernible, "I suppose hypnotically if I was dead and reading about my future son and he looked up to see your stupid face staring at him and it gave him a 'sharp' pain, I would be perturbed too." Severus finished emphasizing the word sharp with finger quotations.

"Everything settled?" Regulus asked both Severus and James nodded. "Great, Evans are you well enough to finish the chapter or should Severus take over?"

"That won't be necessary, just let me find where I left off, I lost my spot when I dropped the book earlier." Lily replied already skimming the pages in Chapter Seven finding where she left off.

**He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to — everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape." **

"That's odd." Severus couldn't help but be puzzled although Defense was his next best subject behind Potions, he couldn't ever see himself wanting to teach it. Teaching Potions was a stretch for him as it was, I mean how many potions could he brew while being expected to teach and grade papers? He thought for sure he would be more of an inventor, creating new things and perfecting old. As for the 'Dark Arts' comment he was caulking that up to the person being from Gryffindor, the current ones probably think Slughorn is a 'Dark Arts' expert too.

**Harry watched Snape for a while, but Snape didn't look at him again.**

**At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent. **

"**Ahem — just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. **

"**First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." **

**Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins. **

"I'm very intimate with that look." Sirius grinned remembering it fondly.

"**I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. **

"**Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. **

"Awesome, I thought for sure Rolanda would have retired by now." James smiled Madam Hooch being his favorite Professor right after McGonagall. 

"**And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." **

"Of course the third-floor corridor is dangerous and deadly, it just wouldn't be a magical school otherwise?" Lily asked rhetorically.

"Ten Knuts, Harry tries to go there the first week?" Regulus whispered to Severus not wanting to alert Lily to his proposal.

"Do I look like a Gryffindork? No bet" Severus dully replied.

**Harry laughed, but he was one of the few who did. **

"**He's not serious?" he muttered to Percy. **

"**Must be," said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere — the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least." **

"You've got to be kidding me." Remus grouched, already irritated of how long this was taking he just wanted to have lunch already.

"**And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore.**

"YES!" Sirius yelled pumping his fist into the air very similar to John Bender from The Breakfast Club in ten years.

**Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed. **

"I know the feeling" Lily mumbled to herself, having the same expression.

**Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words. "Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!" **

**And the school bellowed: **

"Everyone's going to sing! That means you two as well." Sirius pointed his wand at Regulus and Severus, who relented without a fight just to hurry it along.

"_**Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, **_

_**Teach us something please, **_

_**Whether we be old and bald **_

_**Or young with scabby knees,**_

_**Our heads could do with filling **_

_**With some interesting stuff, **_

_**For now they're bare and full of air, **_

_**Dead flies and bits of fluff, **_

_**So teach us things worth knowing, **_

_**Bring back what we've forgot, **_

_**Just do your best, we'll do the rest, **_

_**And learn until our brains all rot." **_

Lily was the last to finish the song, her voice cracked a few times while she was trying to force out the words choosing a tune similar to last year England World Cup song.

"That wasn't too horrible but I wouldn't sing for any important events like your wedding if I were you, unless you were trying to get rid of the guests, then by all means sing louder." Sirius joked while moving his eyebrows up and down. Regulus and Severus nodded in amusement. James and Remus just looked at the fireplace, not wanting to get involved. Lily merely smiled back at Sirius while flipping him off.

**Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march.**

**Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest. **

"**Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!" **

**The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. Harry's legs were like lead again, but only because he was so tired and full of food. He was too sleepy even to be surprised that the people in the portraits along the corridors whispered and pointed as they passed, or that twice Percy led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries.**

"Percy choosing the scenic route it seems." Remus couldn't help but point out to Lily the only that would understand since at the beginning of the year it had been their jobs.

**They climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet, and Harry was just wondering how much farther they had to go when they came to a sudden halt. **

**A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as Percy took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him. **

"Peeves" the group said together, James and Sirius said it fondly and others said it as an explicative.

"**Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves — show yourself." **

**A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered. **

"**Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?" **

"That doesn't ever work; it just makes you look like a tattle-tale." Sirius said waving his hand like someone asked for his opinion on how Percy was doing and he was shooing them away.

**There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks. **

"**Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!" **

**He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked. **

"**Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy. **

**Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head. They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armor as he passed. **

"**You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as they set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are." **

**At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress. **

"Really, that's where your house is?" Regulus asked laughing in amusement the only one that didn't know, since Severus has walked up there with Lily before.

"It's better than a plain brick wall, that anyone could get past with the password." James smiled looking at Regulus, who stopped laughing immediately to glare instead.

"**Password?" she said. **

"**Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it — Neville needed a leg up — and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs. **

"Ah, home sweet home" Lily sighed wishing she was there now instead of here.

**Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase — they were obviously in one of the towers — they found their beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pajamas and fell into bed. **

"**Great food, isn't it?" Ron muttered to Harry through the hangings. "Get **_**off**_**, Scabbers! He's chewing my sheets." **

**Harry was going to ask Ron if he'd had any of the treacle tart, but he fell asleep almost at once. **

**Perhaps Harry had eaten a bit too much, because he had a very strange dream.**

James could defiantly relate to having strange dreams after the one he had last night.

**He was wearing Professor Quirrell's turban, which kept talking to him, telling him he must transfer to Slytherin at once, because it was his destiny. Harry told the turban he didn't want to be in Slytherin; it got heavier and heavier; he tried to pull it off but it tightened painfully — and there was Malfoy, laughing at him as he struggled with it — then Malfoy turned into the hook-nosed teacher, Snape, whose laugh became high and cold**

Severus shuddered the most at this statement, it being obvious Harry just dreamed You-Know-Who's laugh coming out of his mouth, was just creepy.

— **there was a burst of green light and Harry woke, sweating and shaking. **

**He rolled over and fell asleep again, and when he woke next day, he didn't remember the dream at all.**

"That's the end of the chapter." Lily clarified that she wasn't just pausing again.

"We should probably hurry; Remus might go cannibalism if we make him wait much longer." Sirius quipped to the others hoping to lighten the mood again before they started lunch.The group managed half-ass smiles not in the mood to laugh but also started making their way over to the dining room set behind the couches that reappeared.

_AN: Well that's all, reviews would be appreciative. Feel free to point out any mistakes. Kudos, for any one that spotted how Harry gets his traits of not wanting medical attention from Lily! Also I know James said sorry kind of fast but at that point I imagined that if I was a boy and just humiliated myself in front of the girl I like and accidently assaulted her, I would want to save face and apologize as quickly as possible. And I think Lily when she's really angry is the type more to hold a silent grudge, like in the books how Lily broke her friendship with Severus after he called her a mudblood. So although it appears that she let it go for now. She's still a girl; we always bring up the past. Well, at least all the females, including myself do._

_Also as the story progresses I will have the characters start liking more than just Harry as they start to learn more about them. When you first read Harry Potter did you automatically like your current favorite characters, or did it take a few incidents. For instance when I first read the books, I didn't care for Neville until the Quidditch Match against Hufflepuff. I want my version to feel a bit more natural with them when they praise Harry's friends. _


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: I am sincerely sorry for the ridiculous long wait on this chapter. A lot has happened in the last year. Which is no excuse. But I had to focus on getting my life where I wanted it to be. But now I can finally write again. I'm writing this chapter by chapter but I intend to do all seven books still! My goal is to have a chapter out every two weeks but I make no promises. So on with the chapter!_

Perhaps the room, sensing the melancholy mood or just coincidence of what was down stairs; served for lunch tomato soup and cheese sandwiches. The comfort food did more for lightening the atmosphere than the conversation. Remus ate the most of the group but was still done before the others since he started first and ate like he was in the army. Since Lily and the Slytherins had more dignity they took their time eating. When James and Sirius were done Remus gestured for both of them to excuse themselves, nodding his head subtly to their room.

Once they were all in the room, after James closed the door behind him, Remus cast a silencing spell.

"What's up?" James asked confused, although Sirius was quicker to catch on.

"Jamie, think about it Moony's time of the month?" Sirius asked amused with one eyebrow raised and grinning.

"Padfoot how many times do I have to repeat, I'm not a girl with a menstrual cycle!" Remus snapped irritated.

"Is it the Full Moon already?" James asked surprised ignoring the recurring monthly argument between Remus and Sirius.

"Yes with all the 'excitement' of the past day we all completely forgot, luckily I remembered this morning. Imagine if I had turned without warning in the middle of a chapter being read." Remus explained in a rush. The three couldn't help but visualize what the outcome would be; all of them flinched from the gruesome thought.

"So do you have an idea what we should do?" James asked.

"The note said the room would provide anything we needed right, maybe we should ask?" Sirius suggested. Both James and Remus shrugged in agreement. All three then concentrated on asking the room what they should do.

"Does anyone else feel stupid?" Sirius asked after a couple of minutes. Just as Remus and James were going to give up and brainstorm other ideas, there was a popping sound. Their room was starting to shift, the door turned from a wood frame to steel with reinforced bolts. The room expanded substantially into the shape of the quidditch pitch in length. All the furniture disappeared into the floor along with their belongings. The floor shifted under their feet the carpet turning into a thick layer of beige sand. Remus couldn't help but think it reminded him of a gigantic litter box.

"At least it isn't a small cage, I suppose." Remus commented trying to look on the bright side but failing.

"Ok, so the only question is what time will the full moon be and if being inside this windowless 'room' will affect the timing?" James questioned, "We're supposed to do the spell outside to find out the time, since it reads the atmosphere…"

"I know, maybe we should think about a balcony so technically we…" Sirius suggested but was interrupted. On the wall appeared a giant countdown reading 9 hours and 39 minutes in neon yellow next to the door.

"It worked" Remus said enthusiastically, and casting the Tempus charm, which read 12:31pm. "So at 10:10 tonight I will phase." Remus finished considerably less enthusiastic.

"So we are all in agreement! We all start yawning obnoxiously hopefully to encourage them to go to bed before 10. Maybe for dinner we should ask for the room to put some type of sleepy potion in their food?" Sirius suggested unhelpfully.

"We are not drugging Lily and the other two, she'll find out somehow and I will pay for it." James stated point blank with no expression.

"Well than if we can't convince them to retire early for bed, then Plan B will be one of us faking sick and the others need to insist that they go to bed." Sirius said more helpful this time.

"I'll do it, that way when I feel like crap tomorrow I don't have to fake being well." Remus grimaced.

"Okay than Sirius can distract the others while I'll put a heating charm on you an hour after dinner, that should raise your temperature and cause you to sweat, with any hope they'll think you're getting the flu." James finished Remus agreeing to the charm and Sirius agreeing to be the distraction. They all headed to the door and out quickly before Lily, Severus, or Regulus could see into the room.

Lily, Severus, and Regulus were just getting settled into their spots when the boys joined them.

"My turn to read… yippy" Severus said sarcastically, while picking up the book from the coffee table.

**CHAPTER EIGHT **

**The Potions Master **

"You're named after the chapter, don't you feel special." Regulus smirked at Severus teasing him.

"Always…" Severus replied in the same tone.

"**There, look." **

"**Where?" **

"**Next to the tall kid with the red hair." **

"**Wearing the glasses?" **

"**Did you see his face?" **

"**Did you see his scar?" **

"The gossip mill hasn't changed much." Sirius concluded, "I swear I hear the same lines every year, only substitute red for this bed head case." He pointed at James who rolled his eyes. "Glasses for when I wear my muggle shades. Also change 'his face' to 'his handsomely prefect face' and 'did you see his scar?' to 'Did you see his dic-" Sirius was interrupted by Remus and James hitting him in the face at the same time.

**Whispers followed Harry from the moment he left his dormitory the next day. People lining up outside classrooms stood on tiptoe to get a look at him, or doubled back to pass him in the corridors again, staring.**

Every member of the group showed signs of either sympathy for Harry or disgust at how the other students were acting.

**Harry wished they wouldn't, because he was trying to concentrate on finding his way to classes. **

**There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts:**

"I told you I didn't miscount!" James shouted triumphantly. Remus rolled his eyes, Sirius laughed, and others just looked confused.

"Our first year, these two were bored so decided to try to count all the staircases in the castle one weekend. Sunday night comes and they both have different numbers, they didn't stop arguing over it for a month." Remus finished annoyed.

"See I was right, I told you it was 142." James bragged Sirius couldn't help but to laugh harder.

"I knew you were right! I too have read _Hogwarts: a History_; it says it in Chapter 4. I didn't even bother counting the stairs; I just contradicted you because it was hilarious how much of a big deal you made it." Sirius explained laughing so hard, he was tearing up. The Slytherins and Lily laughed as well, Remus at least tried not to. While James scowled, hitting Sirius harder in the back of the head with the pillow, ignoring the others.

**wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending. It was also very hard to remember where anything was, because it all seemed to move around a lot. The people in the portraits kept going to visit each other, and Harry was sure the coats of armor could walk. **

**The ghosts didn't help, either. It was always a nasty shock when one of them glided suddenly through a door you were trying to open. Nearly Headless Nick was always happy to point new Gryffindors in the right direction, but Peeves the Poltergeist was worth two locked doors and a trick staircase if you met him when you were late for class. He would drop wastepaper baskets on your head, pull rugs from under your feet, pelt you with bits of chalk, or sneak up behind you, invisible, grab your nose, and screech, "GOT YOUR CONK!" **

James and Sirius couldn't help but to share a look at finding out Peeves still did that, seeing as how they were the ones that taught it to him their Second Year.

**Even worse than Peeves, if that was possible, was the caretaker, Argus Filch. Harry and Ron managed to get on the wrong side of him on their very first morning.**

"Like Father, like Son." Severus glared up at James briefly.

"Hey, that wasn't my fault, I wasn't a prankster than, Filch was just being an ass, I got lost and had been trying to open his office door by mistake. I was running late with Peter and he pointed it out saying he thought it was that one short cut to Transfiguration." James defended, not liking what Severus was implying about Harry or himself.

**Filch found them trying to force their way through a door that unluckily turned out to be the entrance to the out-of-bounds corridor on the third floor. He wouldn't believe they were lost, was sure they were trying to break into it on purpose, and was threatening to lock them in the dungeons**

"Normally when I hear people in the common room going on about Filch I ignore it, assuming they're just exaggerating. But right now I feel quite pissed off!" Lily started out fairly calm but by the end of her mini speech she was quite loud.

"Same" the boys said except for Regulus who remained quiet. James, Sirius, and Remus were surprised to hear Severus agree, although no one questioned him about it.

**when they were rescued by Professor Quirrell, who was passing.**

"That was pretty decent of him." James was the only one to speak the others being too surprised.

**Filch owned a cat called Mrs. Norris, a scrawny, dust-colored creature with bulging, lamp like eyes just like Filch's. She patrolled the corridors alone. Break a rule in front of her, put just one toe out of line, and she'd whisk off for Filch, who'd appear, wheezing, two seconds later. Filch knew the secret passageways of the school better than anyone (except perhaps the Weasley twins)**

"I doubt it." Remus smiled just as smug as James and Sirius, although no one bothered to explain the comment to a puzzled Lily, Severus, and Regulus.

**and could pop up as suddenly as any of the ghosts. The students all hated him, and it was the dearest ambition of many to give Mrs. Norris a good kick.**

"Ain't that the truth" Lily said before any of the Marauders, shocking them visibly. Regulus didn't care and Severus already knew why.

"I'm a Prefect and that stupid cat still follows me around, whether I'm on Duty Patrol or coming out of the library after curfew." Lily explained out loud for Remus.

"Figures the only time you would break curfew is for studying for the OWLS." Sirius snorted rolling his eyes.

"Who said that's the only time I've broken curfew, I was just giving examples of when Mrs. Norris is following me." Lily said softly smiling, "Which of course is none of your business." Lily then folded her arms, prepared to wait out any type of interrogation.

**And then, once you had managed to find them, there were the classes themselves. There was a lot more to magic, as Harry quickly found out, than waving your wand and saying a few funny words. **

**They had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets.**

"It astounds me, how much the younger students whine about having to take Astronomy. Although it's only for two years, we use it for Potions, Herbology, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, if you're stupid enough to sign up for it Divination, and in some rare cases Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms. If they would have paid more attention before, they probably wouldn't have so much trouble now!" Severus lectured quite passionately by accident.

"I'm starting to see how you became a teacher." Remus stated amazed, while James and Sirius gawked. Lily and Regulus were used to Severus going on tangents about school things in general. It was only fair since he also listened to them going on tangents of their own all the time.

**Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout, **

"Well that explains the new book, since she's defiantly new." Severus lazily commented.

**where they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for.**

**Easily the most boring class was History of Magic, **

"And pointless… since all we ever study is Goblin Wars," Regulus grumbled.

**which was the only one taught by a ghost. Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates, and got Emeric the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up. **

"He's been teaching since the 1700's at which point is he ever going to give up since no one ever pays attention and he doesn't know any of our names," Regulus continued frustrated since the importance of History of Magic was over looked just because of the teacher.

**Professor Flitwick,**

Lily did a small applause for her favorite teacher's introduction.

**the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first class he took the roll call, and when he reached Harry's name he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight. **

Lily cringed slightly hoping it wasn't as bad as it sounded.

**Professor McGonagall was again different. Harry had been quite right to think she wasn't a teacher to cross.**

"But Minnie's so much fun when you cross her," Sirius joked sharing a look with James and Remus.

**Strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to the moment they sat down in her first class. **

"**Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." **

**Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time. After taking a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, only Hermione Granger had made any difference to her match;**

"That sucks I was hoping that Harry would be a natural like me." James pouted to himself luckily the others didn't hear.

**Professor McGonagall showed the class how it had gone all silver and pointy and gave Hermione a rare smile. **

**The class everyone had really been looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days.**

"Well he is a joke if he thinks he can ward off vampires with garlic." Remus agreed

**His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed this story. For one thing, when Seamus Finnigan asked eagerly to hear how Quirrell had fought off the zombie, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather; for another, they had noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban, and the Weasley twins insisted that it was stuffed full of garlic as well, so that Quirrell was protected wherever he went. **

**Harry was very relieved to find out that he wasn't miles behind everyone else. Lots of people had come from Muggle families and, like him, hadn't had any idea that they were witches and wizards. **

Both Lily and James smiled to themselves.

**There was so much to learn that even people like Ron didn't have much of a head start. **

**Friday was an important day for Harry and Ron. They finally managed to find their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast without getting lost once. **

"**What have we got today?" Harry asked Ron as he poured sugar on his porridge. **

"**Double Potions with the Slytherins," said Ron. "Snape's Head of Slytherin House. They say he always favors them — we'll be able to see if it's true." **

"I'm sure it's an exaggeration, there's no reason why I wouldn't be fare to everyone." Severus argued, insulted with the comment.

"**Wish McGonagall favored us," said Harry.**

"She's more the complete opposite, she's more strict on us for being in her house" Sirius mocked.

**Professor McGonagall was head of Gryffindor House, but it hadn't stopped her from giving them a huge pile of homework the day before. **

**Just then, the mail arrived. Harry had gotten used to this by now, but it had given him a bit of a shock on the first morning, when about a hundred owls had suddenly streamed into the Great Hall during breakfast, circling the tables until they saw their owners, and dropping letters and packages onto their laps. **

**Hedwig hadn't brought Harry anything so far. She sometimes flew in to nibble his ear and have a bit of toast before going off to sleep in the owlery with the other school owls. This morning, however, she fluttered down between the marmalade and the sugar bowl and dropped a note onto Harry's plate. Harry tore it open at once. It said, in a very untidy scrawl: **

"Hey Padfoot maybe it's you, after all you have an untidy scrawl." Remus mocked Sirius seeking revenge for earlier.

"Impossible I have lovely penmanship, you must be mistaken plus how would I be able to give Hedwig a letter." Sirius said in the same mocking tone, causing Remus to blush lightly.

_**Dear Harry, **_

_**I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig. **_

_**Hagrid **_

"That's really nice of him, I suppose this makes up for not telling him about the entryway to Platform 9 and 3/4… not. There better not be anything in that tea." Lily grumbled to herself.

**Harry borrowed Ron's quill, scribbled **_**Yes, please, see you later**_** on the back of the note, and sent Hedwig off again. **

**It was lucky that Harry had tea with Hagrid to look forward to, because the Potions lesson turned out to be the worst thing that had happened to him so far. **

"Oh come on, that's completely uncalled for I'm worse than Professor Binns!" Severus cried out in disbelief.

"Before any of you say anything," Lily stopped the others holding up her hand before they did, "none of you is allowed to say anything until it's explained, no interrupting or so help me." Lily finished making obscene hand gestures to get her point a across. James, Remus, and Sirius nodded figuring she'll probably snap first anyway.

**At the start-of-term banquet, Harry had gotten the idea that Professor Snape disliked him. By the end of the first Potions lesson, he knew he'd been wrong. Snape didn't dislike Harry — he **_**hated**_** him. **

It took every ounce of control James possessed not to get up and hit Severus after he read that sentence. He was determined to follow Lily's instructions… but made up for it by glaring intensely. Not that Severus cared about James he was more worried about what could have brought him to take out his anger on an eleven year old and Lily's wrath if he deserves it.

**Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls. **

"Who did you hire to decorate Franken…?" Sirius was cut off by the just the dirty look Lily sent him, shutting him up instantly.

**Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, and like Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name. **

"**Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new — **_**celebrity**_**."**

"Wow Severus, Lily's going to kill you." Regulus whispered to Severus, who proceeded to slouch and speed read hoping to get through it fast.

**Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they had none of Hagrid's warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels. **

Severus felt that was quite insulting but didn't want to stop reading to comment.

"**You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word — like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."**

"That was a very nice speech… until the end." Remus attempted to compliment Severus with a straight face, grimacing when he ended his own sentence.

**More silence followed this little speech. Harry and Ron exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead. **

"**Potter!" **

"What?" James said before realizing from the funny looks that he wasn't expected to answer, having went off auto-pilot from being called in class.

**said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" **

Lily wanted to question Severus about what he could possibly be thinking asking a third year question but just looking at his confused face while he read convinced her to simply shake her head and put the palm of her hand to her face.

_**Powdered root of what to an infusion of what?**_** Harry glanced at Ron, who looked as stumped as he was; Hermione's hand had shot into the air. **

"**I don't know, sir," said Harry. **

**Snape's lips curled into a sneer. **

Severus couldn't help but to cringe wondering what would be in store for him after he was done reading. And who would be the angriest Sirius, James, or Lily?

"**Tut, tut — fame clearly isn't everything." **

**He ignored Hermione's hand. **

"**Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" **

**Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat, but Harry didn't have the faintest idea what a bezoar was. He tried not to look at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were shaking with laughter. **

James, Sirius, and Remus were shaking to… only not from laughter.

"**I don't know, sir." **

"**Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"**

**Harry forced himself to keep looking straight into those cold eyes. He **_**had**_** looked through his books at the Dursleys', but did Snape expect him to remember everything in **_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi? **_

Severus so badly wanted to point out that it wouldn't have helped much since that was probably the book for Herbology by the sound of the title not potions, but wisely kept his mouth shut.

**Snape was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand. **

"**What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" **

**At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling. **

"**I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?" **

**A few people laughed; Harry caught Seamus's eye, and Seamus winked. Snape, however, was not pleased. **

"**Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" **

"Maybe Professor because you didn't tell them to get out they're supplies." Regulus couldn't help but point out, trying not to laugh at the whole situation.

**There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter." **

"Cheek really" Regulus couldn't hold it in any longer between the almost constipated look on Severus face and outrage of the others and then the absurd comments from the book he started laughing loudly.

**Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. **

_At least it is a simple potion_, Severus thought to himself, _the only thing they can't hold against me when this chapters over_.

**He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Malfoy, whom he seemed to like. He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs**

Sirius and James couldn't help but to make motions like they we're pretending to vomit, luckily Lily didn't notice.

**when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes.**

"He added porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire." Lily and Severus said together with a sigh. The others just rolled they're eyes.

**Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs. **

"**Idiot boy!" snarled Snape,**

Lily didn't comment but she wanted to badly but if the boys could behave so far then she would too damn it.

**clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" **

**Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose. **

"**Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on Harry and Ron, who had been working next to Neville. **

"**You — Potter — why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."**

"cough-BULLSHIT-cough", James 'coughed' finally couldn't help himself, earning a high five from Sirius and a brief dirty look from Severus. 

**This was so unfair that Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Ron kicked him behind their cauldron. **

"**Don't push it," he muttered, "I've heard Snape can turn very nasty." **

"What do you mean turn, he already is?" Sirius said not caring anymore for the 'consequences'.

"Fuck you Black!" Severus sneered quite sick of both James and Sirius. Not to mention feeling guilty for his own behavior… so naturally he was defense.

"Enough!" Lily interrupted before a real argument could start, while in her mind preparing for the one coming closer with each page.

**As they climbed the steps out of the dungeon an hour later, Harry's mind was racing and his spirits were low. He'd lost two points for Gryffindor in his very first week —**_**why**_** did Snape hate him so much? **

"**Cheer up," said Ron, "Snape's always taking points off Fred and George. Can I come and meet Hagrid with you?" **

**At five to three they left the castle and made their way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest.**

"Why doesn't he live in the castle?" asked Regulus as a distraction that failed since no one bothered answering.

**A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door. **

**When Harry knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, "**_**Back**_**, Fang —**_**back**_**." **

"Fang?" Remus looked amazed, "I'm almost afraid to find out… this is Hagrid."

**Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open. **

"**Hang on," he said. "**_**Back**_**, Fang." **

**He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound. **

"A dog… Hagrid is now forgiven in my eyes." Sirius said grinning even though only James and Remus understood why.

**There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it. **

"**Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Ron and started licking his ears. Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked. **

"Thank Merlin," praised all the Gryffindors while letting out a breath.

"**This is Ron," Harry told Hagrid, who was pouring boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes onto a plate. **

"Ewww!" Remus couldn't help but drawl out having been forced to eat the rocks before when Hagrid went to retrieve him from the shack a couple of times.

"**Another Weasley, eh?" said Hagrid, glancing at Ron's freckles. "I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest." **

**The rock cakes were shapeless lumps with raisins that almost broke their teeth, but Harry and Ron pretended to be enjoying them as they told Hagrid all about their first lessons. Fang rested his head on Harry's knee and drooled all over his robes. **

**Harry and Ron were delighted to hear Hagrid call Filch "that old git." **

It was telling of the mood that no one really enjoyed that statement.

"**An' as fer that cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang sometime. D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her — Filch puts her up to it." **

**Harry told Hagrid about Snape's lesson. Hagrid, like Ron, told Harry not to worry about it, that Snape liked hardly any of the students. **

"**But he seemed to really **_**hate**_** me." **

"**Rubbish!" said Hagrid. "Why should he?" **

**Yet Harry couldn't help thinking that Hagrid didn't quite meet his eyes when he said that. **

"**How's yer brother Charlie?" Hagrid asked Ron. "I liked him a lot — great with animals." **

**Harry wondered if Hagrid had changed the subject on purpose. While Ron told Hagrid all about Charlie's work with dragons, Harry picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the table under the tea cozy. It was a cutting from the **

_**Daily Prophet**_**: **

_**GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST **_

_**Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July,**_

"Wait, wasn't that the day Harry went to Diagon Alley?" James asked making the connection first, Lily replied by nodding.

_**widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown.**_

_**Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day. **_

"Emptied…" Lily whimpered, wondering how close Harry had been to a 'Dark wizards or witches', because there was no question that the vault was 713.

"_**But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokes goblin this afternoon. **_

**Harry remembered Ron telling him on the train that someone had tried to rob Gringotts, but Ron hadn't mentioned the date. **

"**Hagrid!" said Harry, "that Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!" **

**There was no doubt about it, Hagrid definitely didn't meet Harry's eyes this time. He grunted and offered him another rock cake. Harry read the story again. **_**The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied earlier that same day.**_** Hagrid had emptied vault seven hundred and thirteen, if you could call it emptying, taking out that grubby little package. Had that been what the thieves were looking for? **

"Duh" said Regulus sarcastically.

**As Harry and Ron walked back to the castle for dinner, their pockets weighed down with rock cakes they'd been too polite to refuse, Harry thought that none of the lessons he'd had so far had given him as much to think about as tea with Hagrid. Had Hagrid collected that package just in time? Where was it now? And did Hagrid know something about Snape that he didn't want to tell Harry? **

"Oh yeah he would know, and most of the staff as well…" grumbled Severus just waiting for them to start in on him.

"Ok I would like to start off by saying that… your 'book' behavior was pathetic taking out your past on my ELEVEN year old son. I thought you would be more mature honestly." Lily said sadly, which to Severus was so much worse than any insults or screaming that he was prepared for.

"I… want to hit you so badly it almost physically hurts me, but I don't want to sink to your level. For now…" James said stressing the end of his sentence on purpose, while clenching his fists.

"Before you two also lay into Severus next, let me remind you that this is the future that we can change right? So let's hurry the hell up and you all won't be murdered and Severus can work to not be an asshole to your future span." Regulus stated while gesturing to everyone effectively silencing Sirius and Remus from chiming in too. Severus silently handed him the book, still deep in thought of how he could fix this for Lily and himself.

AN: I hope I'm not too out of character I tried my best. This chapter is kinda hard. Because I don't want them to be too brutal to Severus now since he's going to get a lot worse.


End file.
